BROTHER
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] / CHANBAEK ft KaiSoo / Ch 9 / Kehidupan Baekhyun sebagai anak tunggal mendadak berubah sejak kehadiran 'Saudara Baru'nya. Saudara tampan yg tidak menganggapnya, ketus padanya, bahkan membencinya. terlebih dia merasakan 'sesuatu' yg malah semakin memperkeruh semuanya. Baekhyun 'mencintai' saudara barunya itu, bahkan rela melakukan seks dengannya / BL (Boys Love) / NC
1. Chapter 1

**BROTHER**

 **By : Han Kang Woo**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek ft Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult / NC, 18+**

 **Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja**

 **Rated : M**

 **DLDR**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Byun Baekhyun, namja tampan sekaligus imut. seorang anak tunggal dikeluarganya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai saudara, ayah kandungnya sudah lama meninggal, dan yang dipunyai hanyalah seorang ibu saja. tapi itu dulu, karena sekarang sudah sangat jauh berbeda. Ibunya sebulan yang lalu menikah dengan seorang duda beranak satu. Pernikahan yang terkesan buru-buru dan mendadak.

Jadi kini, Baekhyun bukanlah anak tunggal lagi, dia sudah mempunyai seorang saudara. Tepatnya saudara laki-laki, yang terpaut setahun darinya. Entahlah, dia tidak ingin menyebutnya sebagai 'saudara tiri', sebutan tersebut terkesan tidak bagus dan diskriminatif.

Baekhyun lebih suka dengan sebutan 'kakak' atau 'saudara' saja, tanpa harus ada embel-embel 'tiri' dibelakangnya.

Dan sekarang keluarga kecil tersebut sedang menikmati makan malam, sepertinya adalah makan malam terakhir mereka bersama-sama, karena besoknya, dua orangtua itu akan berangkat ke Thailand.

"Baekhyun sayang, kau libur berapa hari?" tanya ibu Baekhyun, sambil menyantap hidangan makan malam didepannya, dengan anggun dan elegan.

"sebulan omma." jawab Baekhyun pelan. Sambil sedikit melirik 'saudaranya' yang sejak tadi makan dalam diam. Seperti berhening cipta.

"bagus. Jadi kau bisa menjaga rumah bersama kakakmu." Kali ini ayah Baekhyun yang berujar, 'ayah tiri'.

"benar sayang. Pembantu-pembantu kita sedang pulang kampung. Jadi omma harap kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri sayang." Kata ibu Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum.

"omma dan appa tenang saja. aku bukan anak kecil lagi." timpal Baekhyun, sedikit cemberut. Dia tentu saja bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, tanpa harus bergantung pada pembantu.

Ibu dan ayah Baekhyun saling tatap, lalu tersenyum bersamaan. Ayah Baekhyun memandang anaknya 'yang lain', anak kandung dari istri pertamanya.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga libur selama sebulan kan?" tanya ayah Chanyeol. Ah, lebih bagus kita menyebutnya 'Tuan Park' saja.

Namja yang bernama Chanyeol tidak menjawab, namun menggantinya dengan anggukan tidak kentara. Dalam hatinya dia mengejek pertanyaan bodoh ayahnya itu, dia dan Baekhyun satu sekolah, walau beda tingkatan. dan yang pasti tidak ada perbedaan libur panjang. Jadi jika Baekhyun libur selama sebulan, otomatis dia juga sama.

Dulunya memang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol beda sekolah, namun setelah mereka jadi kakak dan adik, Chanyeol dipindahkan ke sekolah Baekhyun.

"baiklah. Appa harap kalian bisa akur dan saling mengenal lebih dalam lagi." desah tuan Park, sadar bahwa anaknya, Chanyeol, selama ini bertingkah dingin, terlebih setelah pernikahannya dengan ibu kandung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang berada disamping Chanyeol juga mendesah, mata sipitnya terus saja melirik namja tinggi yang sudah menjadi kakaknya itu. Tentu saja lirikannya tersebut dilakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"aku selesai." tiba-tiba Chanyeol berujar, namja tersebut mendorong kursi kebelakang dan berdiri dengan cepat, meninggalkan area meja makan, lalu berjalan dan masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya.

Baekhyun menatap penampakan Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan yang berarti, hingga acara makan malam keluarga kecil tersebut selesai. Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O

Besoknya,

Dua koper besar sudah terpampang nyata didepan rumah keluarga Park. Beberapa menit lagi tuan dan nyonya Park akan berangkat ke bandara international Incheon.

Nyonya Park memberikan beberapa wejangan untuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sayang. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Jika tidak bisa masak sendiri, beli saja diluar. Tapi harus makanan yang sehat, jangan jajan sembarangan. Jika ada tamu yang mencari omma dan appa, katakan saja bahwa omma dan appa sedang keluar kota." Kata nyonya Park, panjang lebar, seperti di arisan ibu-ibu pejabat.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja. dia memang sudah diberikan uang untuk keperluannya kedepan.

"Chanyeol sayang, ingatkan kalau adikmu, Baekhyun, melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh." Kali ini nyonya Park beralih pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak berkata atau mengangguk, namja itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan malas.

"appa dan ommamu paling lama hanya 2 minggu di Thailand. Urusan bisnis ini tidak bisa ditunda." ucap Tuan Park, tersenyum bergantian pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalas senyuman ayahnya itu, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa kedua orangtuanya tersebut ke Thailand bukan urusan bisnis, tapi untuk berbulan madu dengan bebas. Usia pernikahan yang baru sebulan memang merupakan fase romantis untuk pasangan baru, tidak terkecuali untuk pasangan janda dan duda.

"baiklah sayang, kami pergi dulu. Jaga diri kalian." Kata Nyonya Park, lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun, kemudian berganti mengecup dahi Chanyeol, walau namja itu terkesan tidak ingin dikecup seperti anak kecil. Tuan Park juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan tidak lama, kedua orangtua tersebut pergi, dan meninggalkan kedua anaknya dirumah. Dua anak yang belum akrab dan jarang bertegur sapa.

Setelah kedua orangtuanya pergi, Chanyeol langsung masuk kembali kedalam rumah, kamarnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa. namja itu sebenarnya hanya menjalankan statusnya sebagai 'anak' yaitu pasang badan saat kedua orangtuanya ingin pergi jauh.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang, dia mendesah.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan tidak pernah berusaha untuk mendekati dan akrab dengan kakaknya itu, dia sudah berusaha dan mencoba. Sejak pertama melihat Chanyeol disebuah restorant, saat itu kedua orangtua mereka mengadakan pertemuan, semacam pekenalan. Yang ternyata adalah pekenalan bahwa orangtua mereka akan segera menikah, dan meminta restu.

Baekhyun tidak keberatan jika ibunya menikah lagi. Malah dia senang, ada yang bisa menafkahi, tanpa ibunya harus menjadi _single parents_. Dan sekarang dia tinggal dirumah ayah barunya itu, rumah besar dan sunyi.

Kembali kepermasalahan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sejak awal sudah mendekati dan mencoba bertutur sapa pada Chanyeol, dia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan kakaknya itu seperti hubungan antara musuh, dia tidak punya salah apa-apa pada Chanyeol. Namun setiap dia berbicara pada namja tinggi tersebut, selalu wajah datar dan kata-kata singkat serta ketus yang diterimanya.

Namun Baekhyun akan terus mencoba menarik hati Chanyeol, dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah saudara yang baik dan pantas dianggap.

Sejam setelah keberangkatan tuan dan nyonya Park, Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur. Dia membuat segelas susu hangat. Bukan susu untuk dirinya, tapi susu untuk kakaknya, Chanyeol.

Tok… tok… tok…

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol, dengan lembut dan pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tok… tok…

Baekhyun mencoba lagi, kali ini agak sedikit keras.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban atau orang yang membukakan pintu kamar.

Baekhyun mengetuk lebih keras lagi,

dan

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada.

"kau berisik sekali…" bentak Chanyeol, memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan tajam, menusuk hingga kalbu.

"ma… maaf, aku… aku hanya membawakan susu untukmu…" kata Baekhyun, tergagap. Dia menyodorkan gelas berisi susu ditangannya dengan tangan gemetar.

"aku tidak suka susu. Menggangu saja…" ketus Chanyeol.

'braak…'

Pintu tertutup kembali, dengan bunyi keras dan memekakkan telinga. Pelakunya tentu saja adalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, usahanya lagi-lagi tidak berhasil.

'sebenarnya apa salahku?' batin Baekhyun, dia hanya ingin akrab dengan saudaranya itu.

Baekhyun terus membatin, dia meninggalkan area depan kamar Chanyeol, dengan segelas susu yang masih setia ditangannya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan pintu, ketukan yang berasal dari pintu utama, depan. Baekhyun berjalan pelan. dengan tidak adanya pembantu, maka dia sendiri yang harus membuka pintu.

Pintu terbuka, sesosok namja pendek, dengan bahu sempit dan mata bulat besar tersenyum love lips pada Baekhyun.

"halo Baek, aku tidak mengganggukan?" kata namja tersebut, ceria.

"sama sekali tidak Kyung." Jawab Baekhyun, tersenyum pada si namja.

Namja tersebut adalah teman baik Baekhyun, namanya Kyungsoo. Namja bertubuh kecil itu melihat susu yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun, secepat kilat dia menyambarnya.

"aku haus Baek, susu ini sepertinya nikmat." cerocos Kyungsoo, lalu menghabiskan segelas susu yang awalnya untuk Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah, lagi pula Chanyeol sudah menolak susu tersebut.

"kau tidak akan tinggi dengan meminum susu itu Kyung." kata Baekhyun, bercanda.

Kyungsoo cemberut, seraya mengelap sisa susu di sudut bibir tebalnya.

"Baek, mana kakak tampanmu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo, dengan mata 'celingak-celinguk' seperti orang yang ingin mencuri baju dalam dikompleks minim penduduk.

"di kamarnya." Jawab Baekhyun, terdengar hampa.

"oh, kau belum bisa akrab dengannya?"

"begitulah. Aku sudah mencoba segala cara. Mungkin aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi." Jawab Baekhyun. Dia memang sudah menceritakan perihal 'saudara baru'nya tersebut pada Kyungsoo.

"kau belum mencoba satu cara, Baek." Kata Kyungsoo, memasang wajah serius.

"cara apa?"

"menculiknya, kurung dia di gudang tua, bau, banyak sampah dan penuh dengan tante-tante. Lalu pura-pura menjadi penyelamatnya. Aku jamin sikapnya akan berubah lunak padamu. Dia akan berterima kasih." Jelas Kyungsoo, membusungkan dadanya, lebay.

"kau terlalu banyak menonton drama dan sinetron episode panjang, Kyung." Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"itu hanya saran." Timpal Kyungsoo.

Dua namja yang tingginya hampir sama itu tertawa, kemudian berjalan dan masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun,

"omma dan appamu kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo, saat dirinya sudah berada didalam kamar Baekhyun, duduk manis di sisi ranjang.

"ke Thailand, urusan bisnis." Jawab Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau tidak ikut? Sekarangkan sedang libur panjang."

"aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka."

"ah, aku tahu. pasti omma dan appamu ke Thailand untuk bulan madu? Iya kan?" mata Kyungsoo berbinar.

"entahlah." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan ikut ke Negara gajah putih itu. Menonton Kabaret dan menjelajahi dunia malam disana." ujar Kyungsoo, lalu menerawang tidak jelas.

"hentikan pikiran berlebihanmu… kau kemari pasti ingin pinjam uang lagi?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu." Kata Kyungsoo, seraya mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuhnya dari saku.

Namja bermata owl itu membuka menu diponselnya, dan setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dia dengan cepat memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun.

"ini…"

Kyungsoo memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

"apa ini?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti,

"baca dulu. Aku sudah buat akun twitter baru." Timpal Kyungsoo, sangat gembira.

"lalu?"

"baca dulu."

Baekhyun membaca dengan cepat keterangan di akun twitter baru Kyungsoo tersebut :

'Doh Kyungsuu, 23 tahun, 175 cm / 65 kg, namja, putih, mulus. Open BO. Tarif 99.000 won, sekali main. No nego… PM now.'

Kyungsoo sengaja memasang nama dengan pengucapan mandarin, agar namanya tersamarkan.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, memandang Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya.

"Kyung… kau… ini…." Baekhyun berseru tidak jelas.

"iya Baek. Aku sudah menunggu libur panjang tiba. Dan sekaranglah saatnya." Kata Kyungsoo. Sangat jelas bahwa namja itu berencana 'menjajakan' dirinya, lewat media sosial.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat,

"tidak Kyung… kau pasti bercandakan? Iyakan?" Baekhyun masih belum percaya. berharap hari ini adalah tanggal 1 april, hari berbohong sedunia.

"aku tidak bercanda Baek. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu pelanggan pertama. Maklum saja, aku baru mempromosikan diri tadi malam." Jawab Kyungsoo, serius.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar.

"aku tidak punya hak melarangmu, tapi… apa kau yakin…" Baekhyun berujar dan sesekali menggeleng pelan.

"aku yakin Baek. Lagi pula hanya sebulan ini saja, selama liburan. Setelah itu aku akan kembali menjadi namja polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa." ucap Kyungsoo.

"…"

"kau tahu sendirikan, omma dan appaku jarang memberikanku uang lebih. Jadi aku harus mencari tambahan sendiri. Tenang saja, aku secepatnya akan melunasi utangku." Lanjut Kyungsoo, tersenyum.

"kau tidak perlu membayar utangmu Kyung. Aku memberikannya cuma-cuma." timpal Baekhyun cepat,

"tidak boleh begitu Baek, utang tetaplah utang. Aku akan membayarnya."

Baekhyun memandang bergantian antara wajah Kyungsoo dan ponsel namja itu.

"apa tarif kencanmu tidak terlalu mahal?" tanya Baekhyun, memastikan tarif _booking_ Kyungsoo, 99.000 won (kira-kira 1.188.000 rupiah) di akun twitter baru namja tersebut.

"apa? aku rasa itu sudah murah Baek. Jika dibandingkan dengan tarif orang lain diluar sana." Jawab Kyungsoo,

"tapi kau masih baru, seharusnya memasang tarif murah dulu." Timpal Baekhyun, malah memberikan saran.

"aku masih suci dan bening Baek. Jadi aku rasa tarif itu sudah pantas…" kata Kyungsoo, lalu tertawa cetar badai. Kesucian dirinya saat ini harusnya dibayar mahal oleh orang yang ingin di- _service_ untuk pertama kalinya.

"lalu siapa targetmu? Apakah ajuhsi-ajusi mesum yang ditinggalkan istrinya? Atau ajuhma-ajuhma kaya?" tanya Baekhyun, pertanyaan yang sekedar guyonan saja.

"tidak, bukan keduanya. Aku menyasar kelas anak kuliahan dan sekolah Baek. Bukan orangtua yang haus belaian." Jawab Kyungsoo, sudah menetapkan sejak awal semuanya.

"tarif mahal begitu sepertinya sulit buat kantong anak kuliah dan sekolah, mereka-mereka itu masih bergantung pada orangtuanya." Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"aku tahu, tapi pasti ada diantara mereka yang kelebihan uang. Ingin mencoba hal-hal baru dan sebagainya. Peluangku disana." timpal Kyungsoo, yakin.

"jadi kau akan menerima namja atau yeoja?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi,

"kedua-duanya. Yang penting mereka bisa membayar, itu saja." jawab Kyungsoo, lalu mengepalkan tangannya, semangat.

Baekhyun tidak berujar lagi, temannya itu sudah memilih, dia hanya bisa mendoakan agar Kyungsoo tidak bermasalah dengan pilihannya itu.

Tidak lama, ponsel milik Kyungsoo berbunyi, dengan cepat namja imut dan kecil tersebut mengangkatnya, berbicara dengan seseorang yang menelfonnya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara Kyungsoo dan orang asing tersebut. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, percakapan selesai.

Kyungsoo terlonjak senang, dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"yee… aku baru saja ditelefon pelanggan pertamaku." Kyungsoo sangat senang. Tadi malam namja itu sudah mengirimkan nomor ponselnya lewat PM pada seseorang yang tertarik memakai jasanya.

Baekhyun tidak menimpali, namja itu hanya mengelus punggung Kyungsoo pelan. Mau tidak mau harus mendukung temannya tersebut.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Baek. Please, jangan beritahu omma dan appaku tentang hal ini. juga teman-teman disekolah… hanya aku dan kau saja yang tahu." kata Kyungsoo, meminta dengan sangat, setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapapun. Kau harus hati-hati Kyung, jangan sampai pelanggan pertamamu itu menyakitimu." timpal Baekhyun.

"aku akan hati-hati, tenang saja." kata Kyungsoo, ceria.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo keluar kamar, mereka menuju pintu depan. Kyungsoo pamit sekali lagi, untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk profesi sampingannya selain sebagai seorang pelajar. Profesinya yang akan dijalaninya selama sebulan ini saja.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun,

"sampaikan salamku pada kakakmu yang tampan itu, bye…" ucap Kyungsoo, lalu keluar dari area rumah keluarga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya singkat.

'semoga kau tidak kenapa-kenapa Kyung.' batin Baekhyun.

Namja itu ingin masuk lagi kedalam rumahnya, namun seorang yeoja yang baru saja datang menginterupsinya.

"maaf… apa Chanyeol oppa ada di rumah?" tanya si yeoja, dengan penampilan aduhai dan sangat cantik juga seksi.

"kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun, meneliti penampilan yeoja itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"aku teman dekat Chanyeol oppa. sebentar lagi jadi pacarnya kalau tidak ada halangan." Jawab si yeoja, memasang wajah imut yang centil.

Baekhyun memandang tidak suka pada yeoja itu, terlebih dengan kata-kata 'jadi pacarnya' yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir pink seksi yeoja tersebut.

"Chanyeol pergi." kata Baekhyun, datar.

"tapi, baru saja Chanyeol oppa mengirimkan pesan singkat, dia dirumah."

"Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Lebih baik kau…" kalimat Baekhyun terhenti, karena mendadak Chanyeol keluar kamar dan menghampirinya ke pintu depan.

"oh, Dara… masuklah…" kata Chanyeol, lembut, sangat berbeda jika berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, namun rasa kecewanya itu tidak ditampilkannya dengan kentara. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak keluar dulu.

Yeoja yang bernama Dara tersebut masuk, dan berjalan bersama Chanyeol, mereka berdua tertawa bersama, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di depan pintu utama.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap penampakan namja dan yeoja yang terlihat serasi itu, yang masuk kedalam kamar milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia ingin menegur Chanyeol untuk tidak memasukkan yeoja sembarangan ke dalam kamar. Tapi dia takut hal tersebut malah semakin membuat Chanyeol menjauh dan membencinya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu depan dengan pelan, namja yang biasa memakai eyeliner itu masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya. Mengunci rapat kamarnya tersebut.

Baekhyun berdiri mematung didepan lemarinya. Dia mendesah kasar, kilatan penampakan Chanyeol dan Dara terlintas jelas dipikirannya. apa kira-kira yang dilakukan oleh mereka dalam kamar yang tertutup? Apa mereka melakukan itu? Ciuman atau…?

Baekhyun menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi. Lalu dengan gerakan pelan namja itu membuka pintu lemarinya, mengeluarkan sebuah boneka besar. Boneka beruang yang bolong disana-sini.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun langsung menerjang boneka beruang itu, menghantamnya.

'bugh… bugh… bugh…'

Baekhyun meninju boneka tersebut dengan tenaga penuh, dia menumpahkan kekesalannya pada benda mati tersebut.

'bugh… bugh… bugh…'

Kesal, kecewa, marah, dan galau berpadu menjadi satu. Namja tersebut meluapkannya dengan berapi-api, sampai keringat membasahi dahi dan seluruh tubuhnya, bajunya basah.

Setelah puas menghantam dan 'membogem' boneka beruang besar tersebut, Baekhyun melempar benda itu sembarang. Membuka bajunya yang basah oleh keringat dan melemparkan baju itu acak keatas ranjang.

Baekhyun terlihat kacau dan frustrasi, namja itu dengan bertelanjang dada, mendudukkan dirinya disudut kamar, melipat lutut dan memeluk lututnya tersebut dengan kedua tangan.

Namja imut itu terisak-isak pelan,

'salahkah aku… jika mencintai saudaraku sendiri… Chanyeol.' batin Baekhyun, air mata melinangi pipinya.

Kalut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Balik lagi… ini FF main cast **ChanBaek** ke-2 ku. Mohon maaf dengan pembaca yang mungkin menunggu _squel_ FF Hunhan 'Sex and Love', aku tidak membuat _squel_ untuk FF itu, takut akan merusak endingnya yang udah _sweet,_ hehehee… dan untuk yang menunggu FF Kaisoo-ku lagi, aku janji deh setelah FF ini selesai, aku akan publish FF dengan main cast Kaisoo. (jadi secara berganti-ganti, setelah HunHan, ChanBaek, lalu KaiSoo… semoga dimengerti.)

Untuk FF ini, aku berharap banyak lagi pada **Review** pembaca semuanya, semoga bisa diterima baik lagi seperti sebelumnya. Ini baru chapter awal ya, dan mudah-mudahan suka dengan ceritanya.

 **Review** ya, untuk kelanjutan FF ini, semoga bisa update cepat lagi seperti FF sebelumnya.

Salam Happy.

 **Han Kang Woo**


	2. Chapter 2

**BROTHER**

 **By : Han Kang Woo**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek ft Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult NC, 18+**

 **Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja**

 **Rated : M**

 **DLDR**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Baekhyun tidak sadar telah tertidur selama beberapa jam di dalam kamarnya, dengan posisi duduk, meringkuk dan telanjang dada. Namja itu terbangun menjelang sore hari.

Baekhyun mengucek matanya pelan, mengerjap, dan melemaskan ototnya. Dia berdiri, sisa air mata yang mengering masih ada dipipinya, namja itu menghapusnya cepat. Dia beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya, lalu memakai baju kaos oblong.

Baekhyun menatap sekilas penampilannya didepan cermin,

'kau tidak boleh terlihat rapuh Baekhyun, tidak boleh… jangan sesali perasaan yang muncul itu.' Baekhyun membatin, seraya merapikan penampilannya.

Namja bersuara kuat tersebut lalu keluar kamar, ingin memastikan apakah yeoja yang bernama Dara sudah pulang atau tidak.

Baekhyun tiba beberapa meter dari kamar depan Chanyeol. Dia mengawasi dari jauh, dan berdoa semoga yeoja itu sudah betul-betul pulang.

Baekhyun berdiri mematung, dia menerawang, teringat lagi saat-saat dimana dia bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

 **FlashBack on :**

Kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu. Baekhyun diajak oleh ibunya kesebuah restorant Italia. Jarang-jarang ibunya mengajak makan malam disebuah restorant, biasanya ibunya itu memasak sendiri makanan untuknya dirumah. Namun kali ini terasa berbeda. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun ikut ke restorant itu, dia juga sangat penasaran, karena ibunya begitu sangat gembira.

Baekhyun dan ibunya tiba di restorant tersebut beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang disebuah meja yang sudah dipesan.

"maaf, kami agak sedikit terlambat." kata ibu Baekhyun, tersenyum kepada pria yang sudah menunggunya.

"tidak apa-apa." balas si pria, ikut tersenyum.

Baekhyun memandang pria itu ingin tahu, tidak biasanya ibunya akrab dengan seorang pria, terlebih usia mereka sepertinya hampir sama. Baekhyun duduk dengan pelan dikursi yang sudah disiapkan.

"ah, pasti pemuda ini yang bernama Baekhyun, anakmu kan?" kata si pria, memandang bergantian antara Baekhyun dan ibunya.

"iya, ini Baekhyun. Anakku satu-satunya." Jawab ibu Baekhyun, terus menampilkan wajah ceria dan bahagia.

"aku juga akan memperkenalkan anakku satu-satunya. Ah, dia sekarang sepertinya sedang di toilet." Lanjut si pria.

Mendengar kata toilet, Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri, dia ingin buang air kecil. Namja imut itu meminta izin pada ibunya, dan kemudian berjalan cepat menuju arah toilet di restorant mahal tersebut.

Baekhyun tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam toilet, kebetulan toilet lagi sepi, hanya ada dua orang saja yang sedang mencuci muka di westafel. Baekhyun terus berjalan, namja itu tidak melihat orang yang juga berjalan tergesa-gesa dari arah berlawanan,

Dan

'bugh…'

Baekhyun menabrak seseorang, namja itu terhuyung dengan bokong seksinya yang lebih dulu mencium lantai, dia meringis tertahan.

"ah, maaf… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang ditabrak oleh Baekhyun, seorang namja.

"ti.. tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Baekhyun, pelan. Walau dalam hatinya merasa sakit, tentu saja. bokongnya belum diasuransikan.

Baekhyun yang tadi jatuh dengan posisi duduk, perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya, dan memandang namja yang bertabrakan dengannya.

Wuishhh…

Seperti ada angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup disekelilingnya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dia menatap wajah namja tersebut, tanpa berkedip. Terkesima dan Terpesona.

Baekhyun seakan melihat pangeran impian dari negeri seberang, namja itu terpaku.

"hei, kau tidak apa-apakan?" si namja lagi-lagi bertanya, karena melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti salah minum obat cacing.

"ak.. aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun tersadar, dia menggeleng cepat, dan kemudian berdiri. Mengikuti namja didepannya yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri.

"maafkan aku… aku tidak lihat-lihat tadi." Kata si namja, membungkuk beberapa kali.

"aku yang salah, tidak apa-apa." timpal Baekhyun, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia salah tingkah.

Namja itu tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat Baekhyun seperti coklat yang meleleh. Dan beberapa saat kemudian namja itu bergegas keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap siluet namja tersebut yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

'tampannya, ya tuhan…' batin Baekhyun, air liurnya seperti ingin menetes saja.

Entah mengapa, perasaan itu muncul. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, ya… dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada si namja yang menabraknya tadi.

Baekhyun batal buang air kecil, urinnya seperti menghilang seketika. Dia tidak 'kebelet' lagi seperti tadi. Namja itu mendekati cermin didepan westafel, memandang pantulan wajahnya disana.

'wajahku memerah… aku jatuh cinta padanya.' Baekhyun membatin. Kemudian mencuci wajahnya dengan cepat. Terdiam sejenak, lalu teringat sesuatu,

"ah, aku belum menanyakan siapa nama namja itu, dimana dia tinggal…" gumam Baekhyun, lalu dengan depat dia keluar dari toilet, tanpa mengeringkan wajahnya pasca cuci muka.

Namja tersebut sedikit berlari, mengarahkan pandangannya kesana kemari, mencari penampakan sosok namja tinggi yang meluluhkan hatinya yang telah lama beku (?)

"dimana dia? cepat sekali menghilangnya…"

Baekhyun terus mencari-cari. Hingga akhirnya dia melihat lambaian tangan ibunya dari arah meja disudut, dan mau tidak mau, dia harus menghentikan pencarian. Namja itu mendesah.

Baekhyun kembali ke meja tempat ibunya dan si pria tadi berada.

"ah, karena Baekhyun sudah ada. Mari kita mulai saja..." kata si pria, bersemangat.

Baekhyun ingin duduk, namun namja itu mendadak mematung, dia baru sadar bahwa namja yang dicarinya sedang duduk manis disamping pria paruh baya kenalan ibunya tersebut.

Baekhyun tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, wajahnya mendadak merah lagi, dia terduduk dengan tidak elit dikursinya, dengan pandangan tidak lepas dari wajah si namja.

"kami ingin memberikan pengumuman penting, kepada kalian berdua…" lanjut si pria, masih bersemangat dan berapi-api.

Hening sesaat,

"aku dan nyonya Byun akan segera menikah. Dan ingin meminta restu dari kalian berdua, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tersebut, fokusnya sekarang hanya pada namja tampan didepannya.

"nah, Chanyeol anakku. Bagaimana? Kau setuju jika appamu ini menikah lagi?" tanya si pria, yang ternyata adalah ayah dari namja tersebut. Namja yang bernama Chanyeol

Jdeerrr…

Seperti dilempar batu bata sekarung penuh, Baekhyun tersentak, hampir merosot dari kursinya. Pria dan namja didepannya dalah ayah dan anak. Calon ayah dan calon kakaknya.

"kalian berdua akan menjadi saudara… saudara yang sangat akrab." kali ini ibu Baekhyun yang berujar, dia mengelus pelan bahu anaknya.

Air mata Baekhyun seperti ingin menetes saja, dia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, meraungkan pada dunia mengenai isi hatinya :

'aku tidak ingin dia menjadi saudaraku, aku menginginkannya menjadi kekasihku…'

 **FlashBack off**

.

.

Baekhyun masih mematung dengan jarak beberapa meter dari depan kamar Chanyeol. Air matanya jatuh lagi, namun dia menghapusnya dengan cepat. Dia masih mengingat dengan betul sikap Chanyeol yang mendadak berubah malam itu, berubah menjadi namja yang dingin dan ketus. Padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya, saat bertabrakan di toilet, namja tersebut begitu ramah padanya.

Apa mungkin karena ibunya yang menikah dengan ayah Chanyeol? Atau ada alasan lain yang tidak diketahuinya? Entahlah.

Baekhyun masih larut dalam lamunannya, dan tiba-tiba pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Si namja pemilik kamar keluar dari kamarnya, dengan menyampirkan baju kaos dibahunya, dia tidak memakai baju itu.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol, memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"ap… apa yeoja temanmu sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun, pelan. Dia memang tidak menggunakan kata 'hyung' dalam kalimatnya, karena Chanyeol sudah membentak dan melarangnya memakai kata itu.

"bukan urusanmu…" tukas Chanyeol, ketus. Malah tidak memandang wajah Baekhyun saat mengucapkan kalimat bentakan itu.

Baekhyun tidak berkata atau bertanya lagi, namja itu hanya melihat penampakan Chanyeol yang menghilang kearah dapur.

Chanyeol tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun beranjak dan mendekati pintu kamar Chanyeol, membuka dengan pelan pintu kamar itu dan melongok ke dalam. Dia lega, ternyata yeoja yang bernama Dara tidak ada di kamar kakaknya itu. Tapi untuk memastikan dia akan mengecek di toilet kamar.

Baekhyun masuk dengan cepat, menutup kembali kamar Chanyeol dan bergegas menuju toilet kamar. Memeriksa dengan tergesa-gesa.

"syukurlah, yeoja itu sudah pulang…" gumam Baekhyun. Dalam hati terdalamnya dia 'tidak rela' jika Chanyeol berlama-lama dengan yeoja itu.

Baekhyun ingin keluar dari kamar tersebut, namun langkahnya terhenti karena melihat kondisi ranjang Chanyeol yang acak-acakan, kacau. Sprei sudah tidak terbentuk lagi, seperti bekas digunakan 'bertempur' seharian.

Perasaan Baekhyun jadi tidak enak,

'mungkinkan mereka melakukan itu dikamar ini?' batin Baekhyun, resah dan gelisah.

Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan penampakan selanjutnya membuatnya semakin takut dan gelisah, dia melihat beberapa tissue bekas pakai berserakan dilantai dekat ranjang Chanyeol. Dan juga bungkusan obat strip yang mirip bungkusan kondom.

Deg…

'tidak, tidak… tidak mungkin mereka melakukan itu. Tidak…' Baekhyun terus membatin, dia menunduk pelan, ingin memeriksa tissue bekas dan strip obat tersebut,

Namun mendadak pintu terbuka dengan cepat, menampilkan sosok tinggi Chanyeol dibaliknya.

"sedang apa kau dikamarku? Lancang sekali kau memasuki kamar orang tanpa izin…" seru Chanyeol, itu adalah kalimat terpanjangnya selama sebulan ini.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, dia tidak jadi memeriksa tissue bekas tersebut, sebagai gantinya dia dengan sigap mengambil dan mengantongi strip obat dilantai tersebut, tanpa ketahuan. dengan tubuh gemeter dia berdiri dan mencoba menatap Chanyeol.

"ah, maaf… aku.. aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa yeoja temanmu itu sudah pulang. Hanya itu." Kata Baekhyun, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja.

"apa urusanmu. Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku." timpal Chanyeol, memasukkan tangan kesakunya. Dengan pandangan datar pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan jelas bisa menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dari dekat, ada yang beda dengan wajah itu, wajahnya pucat, ada bulir-bulir keringat didahinya.

"memang bukan urusanku. Tapi omma sudah berpesan, untuk tidak memasukkan yeoja sembarangan kedalam…"

"persetan dengan pesan itu. Sekarang keluar…" bentak Chanyeol, mengusir Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Baekhyun menunduk, hatinya sakit dan perih. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seperti tersayat-sayat. Namja tersebut melangkah gontai, mendekati pintu, melewati Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sejenak menghentikan langkahnya, saat beberapa langkah lagi dia keluar kamar.

"maaf, tapi bisakah kita bicara baik-baik… kau tidak pernah lembut dan selalu…"

"KELUAR." potong Chanyeol, menghentikan kalimat halus namja yang sudah menjadi adiknya itu.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca, dia bergegas keluar, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Baekhyun seperti adik yang tertolak.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O

Baekhyun membaringkan diri dikamarnya. Namja tersebut terus saja mengusap wajahnya kasar. Perasaan resah dan gelisah terus menghantuinya. Terutama sejak kedatangan yeoja yang bernama Dara itu. Yeoja yang tidak pernah dilihatnya di sekolah.

'apa mungkin Chanyeol sering membawa yeoja itu kesini? atau karena omma dan appa sekarang tidak ada?' batin Baekhyun. Dalam hatinya dia jelas merasa cemburu. Cemburu yang tidak berdasar, karena Chanyeol bukanlah pacarnya, tapi saudaranya… saudara.

Baekhyun tentu saja resah. Bagaimana jika memang benar Chanyeol melakukan 'itu' bersama Dara. Lalu beberapa minggu kemudian, Dara hamil. Kemudian meminta pertanggungjawaban Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menikah dengan Dara. Pupuslah sudah harapannya selama ini jika benar hal itu terjadi.

"TIDAK." Baekhyun berteriak keras.

Namja itu membuka lemarinya lagi, mengeluarkan boneka beruang besar andalannya, dan menghantam boneka tidak bersalah itu.

'bugh… bugh… bugh…'

Baekhyun meninju boneka itu dan melampiaskan kekesalan dan kemarahannya. Setelah puas, dia bisa sedikit merasa tenang.

Namja itu terduduk dengan ditopang lututnya, dadanya naik turun. Kemarahannya sudah sedikit berkurang. dia memang memilih melampiaskan kemarahan dan kekesalannya dengan meninju atau menghantam boneka beruang besarnya. dia bukanlah namja labil yang jika marah langsung memotong urat nadi, melempar gelas, memecahkan bingkai foto atau gantung diri dibawah pohon tomat.

Baekhyun mungkin bisa dikatakan adalah namja yang rapuh, air matanya kembali mengalir. Perasaannya kepada Chanyeol tidak bisa diubah. Saat ini dia hanya bisa memendamnya saja, tanpa berani mengatakannya langsung. Dia terlalu pengecut untuk jujur, atau mungkin takut.

Dia menghapus pelan air matanya itu, lalu berdiri.

'seandainya perasaan ini bisa dialihkan pada orang lain saja, mungkin tidak sesulit ini…' batin Baekhyun, memegang dadanya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, menampilkan nama 'Kyungsoo pendek' dilayarnya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangkat telefon dari sahabatnya itu,

"halo."

"halo Baek, aku didepan rumahmu… tolong buka pintu." Kata Kyungsoo diseberang sana.

"oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun menutup telefon, merapikan penampilannya singkat didepan cermin, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang ada disana. Dia tidak ingin terlihat kacau.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, namja itu keluar kamar. membuka pintu depan untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

Pintu terbuka lebar,

Kyungsoo langsung menghamburkan dirinya dipelukan Baekhyun. Namja tersebut seperti teler dan dicecoki minuman keras oplosan.

"kau kenapa Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba menormalkan posisi Kyungsoo dipelukannya.

"tidak Baek, aku hanya lelah saja." kata Kyungsoo, lalu cegukan.

"kau minum?"

"hahaha, tidak. Aku hanya minum Big Cola campur Sprite. Benar-benar nikmat." Jawab Kyungsoo, asal. Namja itu memang minum, tapi hanya sedikit saja.

Baekhyun tidak berujar lagi, dia memapah sahabatnya tersebut. Menutup lagi pintu depan. Dan membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun membaringkan Kyungsoo diatas ranjang, posisi namja kecil itu menelungkup, dengan masih sesekali cegukan.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Kyung? Berceritalah…" tanya Baekhyun lagi, mendudukkan dirinya didepan meja komputer pribadinya.

Kyungsoo cegukan lagi,

"pelanggan pertamaku payah Baek." Jawab Kyungsoo, masih dengan posisi menelungkup.

"payah kenapa? Dia membayarmu kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi,

"membayar apanya. Aku rugi. Aku yang membayar _check in_ hotel. Namja labil itu tidak membayarku, karena aku kabur dari sana." Jawab Kyungsoo, menghela nafas kasar.

Baekhyun memegang dahinya, sudah bisa menduga bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak cocok dengan profesi sampingan 'menjajakan diri'.

"kenapa kau kabur?"

"jelas saja aku kabur. Namja itu jorok. Penisnya bau. Aku tidak bisa mengisapnya. Dia ingin melakukan hubungan seks diatas meja kamar hotel yang sempit, dengan terlebih dahulu mengoral penisnya yang bau seperti comberan itu…" kata Kyungsoo, merinding disko. Ingin muntah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas,

"itu memang resikonya Kyung. Kau tidak bisa pilih-pilih pelanggan. Karena dia yang membayarmu." Kata Baekhyun, mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"tapi, aku tidak bisa dengan pelanggan seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku itu pembersih. Menyukai kebersihan. Kata jorok tidak ada dalam daftar kamusku." timpal Kyungsoo, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, kini namja itu telentang, memandang langit-langit kamar.

Baekhyun beranjak dan duduk disisi ranjangnya, dekat Kyungsoo.

"lebih baik kau menghentikan pekerjaan sampinganmu ini. lebih baik kau mencari pekerjaan yang lain selama liburan. Misalnya menjadi penyanyi café, honornya juga lumayan." Kata Baekhyun, memberikan saran. Dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mempunyai suara yang bagus, sama dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo mendadak mendudukkan dirinya,

"penyanyi café? Itu sulit Baek. Café-café diluar sana sudah mempunyai penyanyi mereka sendiri. Aku tidak mempunyai peluang. Asal kau tahu, aku sudah pernah dua kali mendaftarkan diri, tapi aku selalu ditolak dengan alasan mereka sudah mempunyai penyanyi sendiri." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"yah, kau benar."

"jadi sekarang, aku menunggu pelanggan keduaku… mudah-mudahan saja dia namja yang bersih dan baik, tidak aneh-aneh." Kata Kyungsoo, masih tetap dengan keinginannya menjalani profesi sampingan itu.

"dengan menyewa jasamu, dia bukanlah orang baik-baik Kyung. Orang-orang seperti itu hanya ingin mencari pelampiasan nafsu sesaat saja." timpal Baekhyun, kembali mengingatkan sahabatnya.

"aku tidak peduli Baek. Aku harus maju terus." Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, semangat 45.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya singkat, tidak bisa melarang keinginan Kyungsoo yang sudah menggebu-gebu itu.

Setelah beristirahat singkat, Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjang Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku pinjam celana dalammu…" kata Kyungsoo, langsung mengarah menuju lemari besar Baekhyun,

"me.. memangnya celana dalammu kemana?" tanya Baekhyun, risih.

"ketinggalan di hotel tadi. Aku kabur dan tidak sempat memakai celana dalamku. Padahal itu adalah celana dalam mahal." Jawab Kyungsoo, lalu membuka lemari pakaian Baekhyun.

"tapi, punyaku semua bekas pakai, tidak ada yang baru." kata Baekhyun, berdiri dari duduknya.

"tidak mengapa. Kau lumayan pembersih. Walau tidak terlalu." Kyungsoo tertawa cetar, mengobrak-abrik isi lemari Baekhyun.

Namja itu mencari celana dalam Baekhyun yang berwarna hitam, warna kesukaannya. Mata bulatnya menangkap penampakan boneka beruang besar didalam lemari Baekhyun, boneka itu sangat mencolok, karena mengambil banyak ruang disana.

"wah Baek, kau suka boneka juga ya…" kata Kyungsoo, lalu mengeluarkan boneka tersebut.

"oh, itu… eh, pemberian teman." Sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"kau jangan malu begitu. Aku juga punya boneka pinguin besar dikamar. Katanya matanya mirip mataku." kata Kyungsoo, tertawa lagi. Meneliti boneka beruang besar yang sudah banyak bolongnya itu.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Boneka yang ada dilemarinya itu adalah boneka khusus tempat pelampiasan kekesalan dan kemarahannya, berbeda dengan boneka Kyungsoo yang mungkin saja tiap malam digunakan untuk menemani namja bermata bulat itu tidur.

Kyungsoo sudah menemukan celana dalam yang dirasanya cocok, kemudian memakainya didalam kamar mandi diruangan Baekhyun itu.

"nah, lega sekarang. celana dalammu pas juga." Kata Kyungsoo, setelah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, dia berputar-putar seperti penari balet yang tidak lulus kelas menari.

"jangan membicarakan celana dalam terus." timpal Baekhyun, tetap saja risih. Terlebih salah satu celana dalamnya sudah dipakai oleh Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kyungsoo tertawa cetar badai,

"baiklah Baek, aku kesini cuma untuk istirahat sebentar saja. aku sudah tidak mabuk lagi. Lagi pula aku menunggu appa dan ommaku tidur. Aku tidak bisa pulang jika mereka masih terjaga." Tukas Kyungsoo, memperbaiki penampilannya didepan cermin besar.

"memangnya kenapa? Kalau omma dan appamu sudah tidur, otomatis pintu rumahmu terkunci."

"aku panjat pagar Baek. Aku juga memanjat untuk bisa masuk kedalam kamarku. Dan besoknya ommaku akan mengetuk kamar, dan aku terbangun dengan ceria… seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa." Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, memegang pelipisnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo bisa panjat pagar juga.

"aku masih heran Kyung… siapa yang mengajarimu hingga jadi namja 'cabe-cabean' seperti ini…" tanya Baekhyun, masih terus menggeleng.

"kau Baek… kau yang mengajariku secara tidak langsung." Jawab Kyungsoo, otomatis.

" _what? Me? Are you kidding me?"_ Baekhyun kaget, dan menggunakan bahasa asing yang belepotan.

"tentu saja Baek… kita sudah lama berteman dan besahabat. Kau tentu saja 'mencipratiku' gayamu dimasa lalu." Kata Kyungsoo,

"gaya apa? aku tidak mengerti."

Kyungsoo duduk disamping Baekhyun, akan menjelaskan.

"apa kau mendadak amnesia Baek? Aku masih mengingat gayamu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Menggoda banyak namja di sekolah yang lama. Hingga menjadi simpanan tante-tante yang tidak berduit. Walau akhirnya kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan tante 'ganjen' itu. Kau sering memperlihatkanku video seks baru. Malah diantaranya video seks teman sekolah sendiri, yang berhasil kau rekam secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kau juga sering mempraktekkan bagaimana mengocok dengan menggunakan pisang Baek. Waktu itu aku hanya sebagai penonton saja. jiwaku masih suci, polos dan unyu. Tapi karena terus terusan kau memberikan visual seperti itu, mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya dan tersimpan di alam bawah sadarku." Jelas Kyungsoo, panjang lebar dan juga lebay.

Baekhyun ternganga mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Dia betul-betul lupa, atau pura-pura lupa dengan 'gaya lamanya' tersebut.

"jadi bagaimana Baek? Apa kau sudah ingat. Hm… aku yakin kau berubah karena kehadiran 'saudara' yang tidak menganggapmu itu. Entahlah, itu hanya tebakanku saja. tapi terima kasih, gayamu dimasa lalu itu sudah membuatku terinspirasi Baek." ucap Kyungsoo, tersenyum love lips.

Baekhyun terdiam. Memikirkan dan mencerna kalimat Kyungsoo barusan. Apa dia mendadak berubah menjadi 'namja baik-baik' karena kehadiran Chanyeol dalam kehidupannya? Karena hanya ingin menjadikan Chanyeol satu-satunya didalam hatinya? Entahlah.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Baekhyun, dia menggoyangkan tangan kecilnya didepan wajah sahabatnya tersebut.

"woi, jangan melamun. Nanti kau kerasukan suster gepeng…" Kyungsoo mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"aku tidak melamun." timpal Baekhyun cepat, setelah sadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri lagi,

"baiklah Baek. Aku pulang. Terima kasih karena kau selalu ada untukku." ujar Kyungsoo, ingin pamit, dia menatap jam didinding kamar Baekhyun, sudah pukul 21.00 malam. Jam biologis kedua orangtuanya untuk tidur.

"tunggu Kyung… aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

"minta tolong apa?"

Baekhyun berdiri dan mengeluarkan strip obat yang dipungutnya di kamar Chanyeol tadi. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"aku ingin kau mengecek di apotek, obat apa ini. kau bisa kan?"

Kyungsoo menerima strip obat yang sudah dipakai isinya itu, menelitinya dengan seksama.

"ini apa Baek? Seperti obat anti kehamilan dini, atau mungkin pil agar tidak datang bulan selama 10 tahun…" Kyungsoo berkata asal.

"aku tidak tahu. aku ingin kau mengeceknya."

"baiklah, ini masalah mudah." Kyungsoo setuju, lalu memasukkan strip obat itu kedalam sakunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia sangat penasaran dengan obat tersebut. Namja tersebut kemudian mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke pintu depan. Untuk pulang.

"Baek, kenapa setiap aku datang kesini, rumahmu seperti kuburan China? sunyi dan sepi." tanya Kyungsoo, saat namja itu sudah didepan pintu utama.

"appa dan omma belum pulang dari Thailand." Jawab Baekhyun.

"kakakmu yang tampan itu kemana?" Kyungsoo celingak-celinguk tidak jelas.

"mungkin di kamarnya." Jawab Baekhyun, jawaban yang lagi-lagi terdengar hampa.

"oh, jadi kakakmu itu jadi anak kamar-kamar sekarang?"

"begitulah." desah Baekhyun.

"baiklah, sampaikan salamku padanya. Bye…Baek" tutup Kyungsoo, kalimat andalannya ketika meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menatap penampakan kecil Kyungsoo yang sudah menjauh. Dan kemudian menutup lagi pintu rumahnya.

Baekhyun mendesah, sambil melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul 21.00 lewat.

"ah, sepertinya Chanyeol belum makan…" gumam Baekhyun, lalu dengan cepat menuju dapur, ingin membuatkan makanan untuk kakaknya itu.

Namja tersebut tiba didapur beberapa saat kemudian, lalu mencari bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Namun setelah mencari, dia hanya menemukan Ramyun saja.

"apa-apaan ini. bahan makanan tidak ada." gumam Baekhyun, sedikit kesal. Sepertinya ibunya lupa membeli bahan makanan sebelum pergi.

Baekhyun menatap bungkusan ramyun yang jumlahnya banyak itu, dan dengan terpaksa memasak makanan itu saja, makanan instan yang kurang sehat. Besok dia berencana akan pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja bahan makanan.

Ramyun-pun dimasak. Makanan yang mirip mie instan itu disajikan Baekhyun dalam sebuah mangkuk, setelah matang.

"ah, mudah-mudahan Chanyeol tidak menolak ramyun ini." sahut Baekhyun, penuh harap.

Namja itu pun akhirnya membawa semangkuk ramyun menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Setibanya didepan kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, entah mengapa dia merasa seperti ingin masuk kedalam ruang untuk wawancara kerja, dia sangat gugup. Padahal didepannya 'hanyalah' kamar kakaknya, Chanyeol.

"semoga berhasil…" gumam Baekhyun, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tok… tok… tok…

Baekhyun mengetuk kamar Chanyeol pelan. Namja itu menunggu respon Chanyeol.

Tidak ada jawaban,

Tok… tok…

Baekhyun mencoba lagi, namun tetap saja nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda si pemilik kamar beranjak dari dalam.

Lalu dengan tangan gemetar, Baekhyun memberanikan diri memegang gagang pintu kamar Chanyeol, berharap pintu itu tidak dikunci. Dan benar saja, pintu tersebut tidak terkunci dari dalam.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan pelan, mirip gaya pencuri laptop di kos-kosan mahasiswa.

Hening.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan masuk lebih kedalam, sudah siap jika Chanyeol menyemburnya dengan kata-kata kasar, namun setelah beberapa lama, sosok maupun suara Chanyeol tidak tampak dan terdengar.

"maaf, Chanyeol-ah, aku… aku membawakan makanan untukmu." Kata Baekhyun, masih gugup tingkat akut.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Chanyeol-ah."

Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada ranjang didalam kamar tersebut. Diatas ranjang itu terbaring sosok Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam. Rupanya si pemilik kamar ada disana.

Baekhyun dengan langkah pelan mendekati ranjang Chanyeol.

"Chan... Chanyeol-ah, aku… ah, apa kau sakit?" Baekhyun berseru, saat dirinya melihat penampakan Chanyeol yang sangat pucat.

Baekhyun dengan cepat meletakkan mangkuk ramyun diatas meja nakas, lalu dengan cepat memeriksa suhu tubuh Chanyeol.

"ya tuhan, badanmu panas, sekaligus berkeringat." Baekhyun langsung panik dan khawatir, setelah memegang dahi namja yang sudah menjadi kakaknya itu.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, namja itu hanya memejamkan matanya. bajunya basah oleh keringat.

"bagaimana ini? apa aku harus menelfon omma…" gumam Baekhyun, dia berjalan mondar mandir disamping ranjang Chanyeol. Berencana menelfon ibunya, namun setelah menimbang-nimbang, dia akhirnya membatalkan niatnya itu, dia tidak ingin mengganggu acara bulan madu berkedok urusan bisnis ayah dan ibunya.

Baekhyun berpikir cepat, dan memutuskan akan mengompres dahi Chanyeol saja, dia sebenarnya ingin menelfon dokter, tapi sama sekali tidak tahu nomor telefon dokter kepercayaan ibunya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat keluar kamar, mengambil wadah untuk diisi air dingin, tidak lupa handuk kecil, dan membawa semua benda itu kembali kedalam kamar Chanyeol.

"kenapa bisa sampai begini? Pantas saja tadi sore wajahmu sangat pucat." gumam Baekhyun, merendam handuk kecil, memerasnya dan meletakkannya di dahi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak berkata apa-apa, namun dia membiarkan Baekhyun mengompres dahinya. Dia merasa sangat lemas sekarang.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, hatinya sedikit berbunga-bunga, Chanyeol tidak membentak atau mengusirnya keluar dari kamar. Sakit Chanyeol itu ada hikmahnya juga.

Baekhyun mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya disamping ranjang Chanyeol, kemudian duduk manis. Masih tampak raut wajah khawatir diwajah imutnya. Dia kemudian menatap Chanyeol intens.

"hm, bajumu basah Chanyeol-ah, lebih baik aku membukanya saja." kata Baekhyun, nadanya suaranya sangat pelan.

Lalu dengan tangan gemetar (seperti biasa), dia mengambil handuk kompres di dahi Chanyeol, meletakkan kembali benda itu kedalam wadah. Kemudian memegang kedua ujung baju kaos Chanyeol, dan menariknya keatas. Diluar dugaan, Chanyeol pasrah dan tidak melarang atau berontak.

Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil membuka kaos polo Chanyeol yang basah karena keringat. Namja tersebut menutup tubuh setengah telanjang Chanyeol dengan selimut tebal setelahnya.

Wajah Baekhyun kini memerah, tidak pernah menyangka akan membuka sendiri baju seseorang yang sangat disukainya. Dia seperti yeoja pemalu yang ingin mandi bugil di tempat permandian umum.

Baekhyun kembali mengompres dahi Chanyeol. Berharap suhu tubuh orang yang dicintainya itu perlahan normal. Dia kembali duduk dikursi.

'apa ini ada hubungannya dengan obat yang tadi?' batin Baekhyun, berpikir keras. Dia sangat curiga dengan strip obat yang kini berada ditangan Kyungsoo. Karena selama beberapa hari belakangan ini Chanyeol tidak pernah keluar rumah, tidak mungkin terpapar sinar matahari.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan,

"hm, Chanyeol-ah. Apa kau bisa bangun? Sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Setelah itu tidurlah…" kata Baekhyun, berbicara dengan lembut dan takut-takut.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu tetap memejamkan matanya, seperti tertidur. Suhu tubuhnya masih panas.

Hening.

Baekhyun mendesah lagi, memperhatikan wajah tampan Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Lalu mendadak muncul dorongan didalam dirinya untuk 'lebih dekat dan intim' dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun fokus pada bibir Chanyeol. Namja itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Muncul kenekatan mendadak yang entah dari mana. Dia ingin mencium Chanyeol. Ingin mencium dan merasakan bibir namja tinggi itu, menikmati bagaimana jika bibir itu menempel dengan bibir tipisnya.

'aku harus merasakannya.'

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat, dengan gerakan perlahan alias _slow motion_ , namja itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Chanyeol.

Dekat dan semakin dekat. beberapa centi lagi bibir Baekhyun akan berlabuh ke bibir Chanyeol. Namun, mendadak Chanyeol membuka matanya, mata mereka berdua saling beradu.

Deg.

Waktu terasa terhenti.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 2 update. Aku tidak tahu apakah FF ini akan selalu update sesuai jadwal (2 hari sekali), karena sekarang lagi sibuk-sibuknya sih, hehehee… aku sekali lagi minta maaf kepada pembaca yang menunggu squel FF Hunhan _sex and love_. FF itu sudah berakhir di chapter 17, mian. Juga pembaca yang mungkin mem-follow akun ini ( _follow author_ ) yang berharap FF Hunhan yang update, tapi ternyata FF ChanBaek, maaf… aku memang selama ini buat FF dengan 3 main cast (Kaisoo, Chanbaek dan Hunhan), dan sekarang waktunya FF Chanbaek sebagai main cast, habis ini baru Kaisoo main cast, setelah itu Hunhan lagi sebagai main cast, begitu seterusnya.

 **Terima kasih** kepada pembaca yang menerima FF ini dengan baik, membaca dan memberikan komentar atau **Reviewnya** di chapter lalu, sampai saat ini review itulah yang membuat semangat melanjutkan FF ini. kalau masih berkenan, FF ini akan terus lanjut, hingga akhir. Gomawo…

Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring perkembangan cerita di FF ini, misalnya Jongin atau Sehun. NC? hm…heheheee…

Baiklah, **Review** lagi ya chingu…

Salam Love.

 **Han Kang Woo**

 **Thanks to Reviews:**

 **chanbaek0605, SooBabyBee, lestari. tari. 37819, VijnaPutri, Re. Tao, realbaekhyunne, ica638, Krasivyybaek, BabyWolf Jonginnie Kim, AphroditeFaust, LoveHyunFamily, Little iLaa, My jeje, 6104, owen. lusiano. 90, libra. pw5, adeokta677, bluebble, viiyoung, sanyakie, 48BemyLight, amandabofi, kori xiluhan, cntyathalia, CussonsBaekby, Vita Williona Venus, Park Trihyun, parklili, luphbepz, chika love baby baekhyun, winter park chanchan, manlylittledeer, guest, rekmooi, PxnkAutumnxx, Etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BROTHER**

 **By : Han Kang Woo**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek ft Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult / NC , 18+**

 **Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja**

 **Rated : M**

 **DLDR**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Chanyeol membuka matanya, beradu tatap dengan mata milik Baekhyun.

Deg.

Baekhyun mematung seketika, dia mendadak gemetar. Tidak menyangka Chanyeol bangun saat dirinya ingin mencium namja itu.

"ma… maaf." gumam Baekhyun, nafasnya menyapu wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberikan ekspresi datar seperti biasa, tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Hening sesaat,

"ah, sebaiknya aku keluar…" kata Baekhyun lagi, ingin menarik dirinya dari posisi intim dengan Chanyeol, namun tanpa terduga, Chanyeol menahannya.

Tangan Baekhyun dipegang erat oleh Chanyeol, seperti tidak ingin namja adiknya itu pergi.

Baekhyun semakin gemetar, tidak terasa keringat membasahi dahinya. Menebak dalam hati bahwa Chanyeol kemungkinan akan memberikan 'jurus _smackdown_ ' padanya karena sudah lancang ingin mencium namja itu.

Baekhyun berusaha menarik dirinya, namun tenaga Chanyeol lebih kuat. Sepertinya namja bertelinga lebar itu sudah mendapatkan tenaganya kembali.

"cium aku… sekarang…" kata Chanyeol, kalimat yang tidak terduga.

Deg.

"apa?" Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"cium aku… apa kau tuli…" bentak Chanyeol. Semakin mempererat cengkraman ditangan Baekhyun.

"tapi… aku…" Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. dia takut kata-kata Chanyeol itu hanya main-main, atau mungkin sekedar kalimat pembuka untuk melempar dan membantingnya ke lantai.

Baekhyun tidak begerak. Lalu Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat seketika merubah posisi, dia menerjang Baekhyun dan membuat namja itu tertindih dibawahnya.

"aku yang akan menciummu kalau begitu." tukas Chanyeol.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Chanyeol melayangkan ciuman mautnya keleher Baekhyun, dia mengisap keras leher putih namja itu, yang membuat leher itu memperoleh bekas cupangan yang memerah.

"ahh…ahh.." Baekhyun mendesah tertahan, dia geli.

Chanyeol terus mencium leher Baekhyun, ciuman yang ganas dan bertubi-tubi. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak pernah menyangka dan membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol yang notabene adalah kakaknya sekarang akan menciumnya seperti itu.

"ahh…ashh…"

"ohh…ahh…"

Chanyeol seperti namja yang kerasukan, dia merobek baju kaos Baekhyun dengan keras.

kreekkk…

Aksinya itu seperti seorang namja pemerkosa saja. sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menerima dan tidak berbuat apa-apa, dia tidak bisa memungkiri dalam hati terdalamnya bahwa dia sangat menyukai dan menginginkan hal itu. _Dreams come true._

Baju kaos Baekhyun terkoyak dengan tidak indah. Namja itu terus membiarkan Chanyeol beraksi dan melampiaskan nafsunya yang entah dari mana.

Chanyeol sejenak menghentikan aksinya, tangannya sudah berada di pinggiran celana Baekhyun, ingin mempelorotkan celana namja adiknya itu, namun dia membatalkan niatnya. Dia terlihat berpikir keras.

"buka mulutmu…" seru Chanyeol keras.

"ap.. apa?"

"buka mulutmu, sekarang…" ulang Chanyeol, dengan nada sama kerasnya.

Baekhyun tidak berkomentar lagi, dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, entah apa yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan dengan mulut dan bibir seksinya tersebut.

Chanyeol dengan cepat 'mengangkang' didepan wajah Baekhyun. Dia dengan tergesa-gesa membuka zipper celana panjangnya, hingga boxernya yang berwana merah nampak.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, baru kali ini melihat sendiri penampakan gundukan selangkangan namja yang sangat disukainya itu.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis jumbonya yang sejak tadi sudah full ereksi, siap tusuk.

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata, penampakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang tepat didepan wajah imutnya memberikan 'sesuatu' yang sulit dijelaskan.

Chanyeol tidak menunggu respon Baekhyun, namja jangkung itu dengan cepat memasukkan penisnya kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun, lalu memompanya dengan gerakan cepat.

Baekhyun gelagapan, dia ingin tersedak, penis besar Chanyeol tidak muat didalam mulut kecilnya. Namun dia berusaha menerima serangan penis itu. Yaah, maklum saja, Baekhyun adalan 'mantan namja cabe'.

"ahhh…" Chanyeol mendesah keenakan, keringat didahinya semakin banyak saja. suhu tubuhnya masih panas, namun tenaganya sudah kembali.

Chanyeol terus menggenjot, memajumundurkan penisnya didalam mulut kecil Baekhyun, dia memegang rambut namja itu, untuk semakin memperdalam hujaman penisnya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan hebat, penis Chanyeol masuk dan keluar tanpa permisi didalam mulutnya. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan rasa ingin mual.

"ahhh… yeahh…"

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, penis milik Chanyeol sudah berkedut dengan hebatnya. Namja tinggi itu semakin mempercepat gesekan juniornya di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"ahhh…ahhhhhhhhh…"

Dan

Crooot… croott… crottt…

Air kehidupan seorang Chanyeol tumpah didalam mulut kecil Baekhyun, sebagian besar cairan cinta itu meluber dan mengalir disela-sela bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dia mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Dadanya naik turun.

Hening,

Chanyeol beranjak pelan dari posisinya, dia turun dari ranjang, dan menuju kamar mandi, tanpa berkata apa-apa. meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, dengan mulut penuh sperma. Dia memuntahkan sperma itu ditangannya, dan dengan cepat bangun dari posisi telentangnya. Mengambil tissue dan mengelap sisi sperma Chanyeol.

Namja itu seperti korban pemerkosaan yang biadab, dipakai lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja. tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, kejadian tadi adalah pengalaman yang tidak akan dilupakannya seumur hidupnya.

Namja itu menatap kearah kamar mandi tempat Chanyeol kini berada, terdengar samar suara percikan air didalam kamar itu.

"walau kau masih kasar padaku, tapi aku menganggap apa yang kau lakukan tadi adalah sinyal bahwa kau tidak betul-betul membenciku." gumam Baekhyun, sambil terus mengelap sudut bibirnya.

Namja imut tersebut dengan cepat keluar kamar, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Mengabaikan baju kaosnya yang kini robek tidak terbentuk karena ulah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol memakan ramyun yang sudah dibuatnya, dia menaruh makanan itu diatas meja nakas kamar Cahnyeol. Sedangkan dia sendiri, sudah merasa kenyang. Kejadian yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit tadi itu sudah membuat rasa laparnya hilang.

Baekhyun tetap bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O

Besoknya,

Kyungsoo dengan ceria melangkah menuju apotek besar di sudut jalan kota Seoul. Tadi malam dia berhasil pulang tanpa ketahuan oleh ibu dan ayahnya, kedua orangtuanya itu mengira dirinya sudah tidur sejak tadi, padahal Kyungsoo tidak ada didalam kamar, dia sedang _check in_ disebuah hotel untuk melayani pelanggan pertamanya, walau pada akhirnya dia gagal memperoleh uang dari pelanggan pertamanya itu.

Kyungsoo menemui salah satu apoteker yang sudah dikenalnya, dia menanyakan mengenai strip obat yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Si apoteker yang sudah senior itu menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo mengenai obat tersebut, khasiatnya, dampaknya dan efek sampingnya. Dan yang pasti strip tersebut bukanlah bungkusan kondom.

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan yang rinci, Kyungsoo akhirnya meninggalkan apotek itu, ingin sesegera mungkin menemui Baekhyun dan memberitahukan temuannya.

Namja itu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya keluar dari apotek, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh siulan dan panggilan dari namja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"hei pendek… kau mau kemana? Jalan sendirian, payungnya mana? Nanti kulitmu yang putih itu terbakar." panggil sebuah suara, semacam sapaan bernada mengejek.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, dia memandang dua namja yang kini mendekatinya.

"apa-apaan kau hitam…" balas Kyungsoo, memberikan pandangan menusuk pada namja yang mengejeknya itu.

"weits, jangan marah-marah seperti yeoja yang datang bulan. Slow down baby…" sahut si namja, namja yang bernama Kim Jongin, berkulit eksotis seksi.

"aku bukan yeoja. Aku namja… dasar badak bercula satu." Kyungsoo berkata ketus.

Jongin tertawa, dia memang sangat suka membuat Kyungsoo marah. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu nama asli Kyungsoo, karena dia sering memanggilnya 'pendek' tanpa mau tahu bahwa namja tersebut mempunyai nama. Padahal Kyungsoo adalah kakak kelasnya disekolah.

Kyungsoo ingin menyingkir dengan cepat, namun Jongin menghalangi jalannya.

"eits, tunggu dulu pendek…" kata Jongin, sambil melirik namja tampan dan berkulit putih disampingnya.

"apa lagi? Aku tidak ada waktu bermain-main denganmu. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin membullyku." ucap Kyungsoo,

Jongin tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih lebar dan cetar.

"aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kau bukan yeoja yang menyamar menjadi seorang namja." tukas Jongin, memberikan smirk andalannya.

Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang,

"apa kau bilang? Jaga mulut jelekmu itu. Aku bukan yeoja yang menyamar. Aku the real namja." balas Kyungsoo, dia mendadak naik darah.

Jongin memasang wajah kaget, dia berbisik pada rekan disampingnya.

"Sehun, tidak biasanya si pendek ini membalas setiap bullyanku. Apa dia berubah lagi dari namja polos menjadi tante-tante rentenir?" bisik Jongin,

"aku tidak tahu hyung, mungkin saja." jawab namja disamping Jongin, yang bernama Sehun. namja itu tertawa pelan.

Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan gaya bisik-bisik tetangga yang dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

"kalian berbisik apa? jangan bilang kalian punya rencana baru untukku… katakan…" bentak Kyungsoo, meninggikan suaranya.

Jongin berhenti berbisik mesra, namja itu mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu memandang penampakan Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah, mencari sesuatu yang ganjil.

"pendek… apa ini kau? Kau seperti berubah." Kata Jongin, menggeleng pelan.

"its me. Aku tidak berubah… kau saja yang berubah, kulitmu semakin hitam saja, dan hidugmu semakin mancung kedalam." ejek Kyungsoo, lalu tertawa badai.

Jongin balas tertawa, semakin merapatkan posisinya pada Kyungsoo.

"kalau begitu, buktikan sekarang bahwa kau adalah namja sejati." bisik Jongin, tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergidik dan kegelian, bisikan Jongin menimbulkan sensasi ekstra yang 'wow'.

"akan kubuktikan." Kyungsoo langsung menyanggupi tantangan Jongin.

"baiklah, sekarang kau harus isap rokok ditangan Sehun itu, lalu kemudian meminum sebotol penuh minuman keras." Jongin memberitahukan jenis tantangannya.

"deal, ok." Secepat kilat Kyungsoo setuju.

Jongin dan Sehun saling tatap, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan.

"kau tidak akan bisa tahan, pendek. Kelebihanmu hanyalah memasak, menyanyi, menyapu, me-lap kaca, dan jenis pekerjaan yeoja lainnya." Jongin berujar meremehkan, dia tertawa lagi.

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar,

"ayo kita buktikan…"

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok ditangan Sehun, dan mengeluarkan sebotol minuman yang juga dibawa oleh namja berkulit putih itu.

"hyung, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita membiarkan si pendek itu meminum satu botol minuman keras ini?" bisik Sehun ditelinga Jongin,

"memangnya kenapa?"

"minuman keras ini untuk pesta kita dirumah Chanyeol hyung, orangtuanya sedang tidak ada." Jawab Sehun, masih berbisik.

"Chanyeol hyung tidak akan keberatan, satu botol saja. lagi pula si pendek itu tidak akan bisa menghabiskan 5 tetes." Timpal Jongin, mengakhiri acara bisik membisiknya.

Kyungsoo menunggu. Jongin membakar sebatang rokok dan langsung memberikannya pada Kyungsoo,

"sekarang isap, masukkan asapnya kedalam mulutmu dan keluarkan melalui hidung." kata Jongin, bernada meremehkan.

Dengan tidak berkata-kata, Kyungsoo mengambil batang rokok yang sudah dibakar itu, menempelkannya di bibir tebalnya, lalu mengisapnya.

Kyungsoo berhasil mengisap rokok itu, dengan gaya professional. Seperti sudah terbiasa.

Jongin dan Sehun memandang tidak percaya. mereka berharap Kyungsoo terbatuk dan terkena asma mendadak, tapi ternyata tidak.

'kalian tidak tahu saja, aku sudah belajar menghisap rokok selama 6 bulan. Aku mencobanya antara hidup dan mati. Dan semuanya berawal dari Baekhyun…' batin Kyungsoo, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Namja bermata owl itu berhasil melewati tantangan mengisap rokok.

"jangan senang dulu pendek, habiskan satu botol minuman keras ini." kata Jongin kemudian, menyodorkan botol minuman itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerimanya, dan langsung meneguknya. Dia berhasil menghabiskan setengah botol itu dalam beberapa detik saja.

Jongin dan Sehun tercengang seketika, betul-betul tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo bisa meminum minuman keras konsentrasi tinggi.

"ah, nikmat… sebotol lagi kalau boleh… lebih nikmat kalau dicampur air cucian." kata Kyungsoo, mulai teler. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk kantong kresek ditangan Sehun, yang isinya masih ada 9 botol lagi.

Jongin dan Sehun mendadak mundur, Sehun malah sudah menyembunyikan kresek berisi minuman itu dari padangan Kyungsoo.

"bisa tahan juga dia hyung… hebat…" kata Sehun,

"aku juga heran, namja seperti dia bisa minum. Aku betul-betul tidak percaya." balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo berputar-putar, botol ditangannya sudah hampir habis isinya, dia sesekali cegukan dengan keras, memandang bergantian antara Jongin dan Sehun.

"kalian jika diperhatikan dari dekat, tampan juga…hahahahaa… tapi sayang, kalian belum punya pacar… ehek…" racau Kyungsoo, mulai melindur.

Jongin dan Sehun saling tatap lagi, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"kalian itu mirip sesuatu… hm… apa ya, oh iya, kalian mirip kotoran cicak. Hitam dan putih, hahahahahaaa…" Kyungsoo betul-betul teler sekarang, efek minuman keras itu sangat kuat untuknya.

Jongin dan Sehun mundur beberapa langkah lagi,

"sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, hyung. Si pendek itu sudah mabuk dan teler." kata Sehun, terlihat takut.

"sepertinya begitu, ayo lari. Sebelum dia membegal kita." Jongin setuju untuk kabur.

Dua namja itu tidak membuang waktu, mereka mengambil langkah seribu dan kabur meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di tepi jalan.

Kyungsoo masih terus berputar-putar tidak jelas, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah pergi dan menjauh.

"ehek, kalian… aku baru saja membuat akun twitter baru, ehek… siapa tahu saja ada teman kalian yang ingin menyewaku, ehek… hahahaa… ehek…" Kyungsoo terus meracau tidak jelas, dan untung saja racauannya sudah tidak bisa terdengar oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk di trotoar jalan, masih teler tingkat dewa.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O

Baekhyun duduk manis disisi ranjangnya, dia menatap penampakan baju kaosnya yang robek. Dimana baju kaos itu digantung didinding kamarnya, seperti bingkai foto.

Baju robek dan acak-acakan itu adalah salah satu saksi bisu 'perbuatan manis' Chanyeol kemarin malam. Baekhyun tidak akan mencuci atau membuang baju kaos tersebut. Itu adalah salah satu kenangan terindah yang tidak ingin dilupakannya.

Berlebihan memang, namun seorang Byun Baekhyun sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kakaknya, Chanyeol. Dia tidak peduli dengan status itu, tidak peduli dengan kasarnya namja itu, tidak peduli jika dirinya tidak dianggap. Yang dipedulikannya sekarang adalah rasa cintanya. Rasa cinta yang dari hari ke hari semakin besar saja. semakin membuncah dan tidak terbendung. Suatu saat nanti dia bertekad akan jujur dengan perasaannya, tapi bukan sekarang. Dia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Baekhyun terus menerawang dan melamun, namun lamunannya dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar hingga kamarnya tersebut, ketukan yang berasal dari pintu depan. Dengan malas, namja yang terbiasa dengan eyeliner itu beranjak dan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu depan,

Dua sosok namja tampan berdiri manis didepan pintu rumah keluarga Park itu. Mereka adalah Jongin dan Sehun.

"hm, apa Chanyeol hyung ada?" tanya salah satu namja itu, Jongin.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab, dia memperhatikan penampakan dua namja yang sudah dikenalinya itu.

"dia didalam, tapi sedang sakit." Jawab Baekhyun, nadanya pelan.

"sakit? Tapi Chanyeol hyung tidak bilang." Kali ini Sehun yang berujar, namja berwajah poker face itu menatap Baekhyun.

"sakitnya baru tadi malam." kata Baekhyun lagi.

Jongin dan Sehun menghela nafas bersamaan,

"tapi, kau siapa? pembantu baru?" tanya Jongin, meneliti wajah Baekhyun. Sangat tidak sopan.

Sehun menyikut pinggang Jongin, lalu berbisik ketelinga namja yang jago dance patah-patah itu.

"hyung, dia itu adalah namja teman sekelas si pendek. Apa hyung tidak kenal." Bisik Sehun,

"benarkah?" Jongin balas berbisik,

"tentu saja hyung. Lihat saja matanya itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Baekun, Bebek-kun, atau Baekchun, siapalah… yang pasti ada Baek-nya." balas Sehun, asal.

"aku ingat, namanya Baekhyun. Tapi wajahnya agak beda, tanpa eyeliner dia seperti tidak dikenali, wajahnya polos." timpal Jongin.

Baekhyun mendadak ber-dehem keras, tidak suka dengan aksi bisik-bisik antara Jongin dan Sehun.

"aku adalah adik Chanyeol. ommaku dan appanya baru saja menikah. Kami saudara sekarang." Kata Baekhyun, jujur. Hatinya mendadak sakit mengucapkan kata 'saudara', dia sebenarnya ingin berkata 'kami pacaran sekarang'. Pacaran dalam mimpi yang indah (?)

Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk bersamaan, mereka saling pandang lagi.

"tapi apa boleh kami melihatnya kedalam, sekalian menjenguk." Kata Jongin, tersenyum dua jari.

Baekhyun ingin meng-iyakan, namun matanya menangkap kantong kresek yang sangat mencolok ditangan kanan Sehun, dia mengenali isinya, beberapa botol minuman keras.

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng cepat,

"sepertinya hari ini tidak, Chanyeol tidak bisa diganggu." ucap Baekhyun, sadar bahwa Jongin dan Sehun ingin 'pesta pora' didalam kamar Chanyeol, karena dua orangtuanya tidak ada.

"tapi, kami…"

"maaf, besok saja kalian datang lagi. Dan aku sarankan jangan bawa barang-barang seperti itu." Potong Baekhyun cepat. Demi kesehatan Chanyeol tentu saja.

Jongin dan Sehun mendesah kecewa, mereka ingin menelfon kakak kelasnya itu, tapi niat tersebut diurungkan.

Akhirnya Jongin dan Sehun berbalik, dan pulang. Minuman keras yang mereka bawa sepertinya harus disembunyikan disuatu tempat, dan yang pasti bukan dirumah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Setelah Jongin dan Sehun pulang, Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu rumahnya. Dia mengarahkan dirinya menuju arah kamar Chanyeol, ingin memantau dari luar keadaan Chanyeol didalam kamar.

Namja itu ingin mengetuk pintu, namun tidak jadi. Entah mengapa dia jadi sangat takut, mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang tertidur didalam sana dan ketukan darinya bisa membangunkan kakaknya itu.

Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa demam Chanyeol sudah turun. Namja itu terduduk seperti anak kecil disamping kamar Chanyeol, dia seperti gelandangan yang menunggu recehan dari orang yang lewat.

'Chanyeol-ah, kapan kita bisa tertawa bersama, bercanda bersama. Aku ingin mengobrol banyak padamu. Kau seperti mutiara yang terendam didasar laut yang dalam, sangat sulit untuk kugapai.' batin Baekhyun, dia mendesah pelan.

Beberapa menit Baekhyun terduduk disamping kamar Chanyeol, tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya kembali diketuk oleh seseorang. Baekhyun beranjak lagi.

.

.

Pintu terbuka, sepertinya salah satu rutinitas Baekhyun adalah membuka pintu akhir-akhir ini.

Sosok namja kecil bermata burung hantu berdiri manis didepan pintu, dia berdiri sambil sesekali hampir terjatuh.

"Kyungsoo… kau mabuk lagi?" tanya Baekhyun, lalu memegang tangan Kyungsoo untuk menahan jatuh namja sahabatnya itu,

"tidak Baek. Aku hanya dicekoki ganja oleh dua berandalan tengik…" jawab Kyungsoo, asal saja. dia masih sesekali cegukan.

"kenapa selalu seperti ini Kyung. Pergaulanmu terlalu bebas…" kata Baekhyun, menggeleng.

"pergaulanku tidak bebas Baek. Hanya saja aku harus membuktikan sesuatu, menyangkut harga diriku sebagai namja sejati." timpal Kyungsoo, berusaha menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan normal.

Baekhyun mendesah,

"ada apa? kau ingin pinjam uang? Atau kau ingin mengembalikan celana dalamku." Tukas Baekhyun, bercanda tentu saja.

"maaf Baek, celana dalammu kurendam dulu, lebih bagus selama 7 hari 7 malam, biar bersih bersinar." timpal Kyungsoo, lalu tertawa cetar.

Baekhyun balas tertawa.

"aku kesini untuk memberitahukan sesuatu." Kata Kyungsoo lagi, memundurkan langkahnya, dan mencari-cari keran air didepan halaman rumah keluarga Park itu.

Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo, sadar dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh namja kecil itu. Kyungsoo menemukan keran air tersebut, kemudian dengan cepat mengguyur kepalanya dengan air, supaya rasa mabuknya berkurang.

"mabuk tidak cocok untukmu Kyung. Kau terlihat aneh saat mabuk." gumam Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo selesai mengguyur kepalanya, dia terduduk dengan rapi disamping pot bunga, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, siap bercerita.

"mengenai obat yang kemarin itu Baek." kata Kyungsoo, memulai percakapan lagi,

"kau sudah ke apotik dan mengeceknya? Secepat ini?" Baekhyun ikut duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, lalu mengeluarkan strip obat dan menyerahkan kembali benda itu pada Baekhyun.

"ini bukan bungkus kondom Baek." lanjut Kyungsoo,

"jadi apa?"

"ini adalah obat perangsang khusus namja, dengan dosis tinggi." Jawab Kyungsoo, menjelaskan.

"obat perangsang?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya.

"ya, obat perangsang. Kata apoteker, obat itu sudah tidak diproduksi lagi, karena efeknya sangat berbahaya. Bisa menimbulkan rangsangan secara berlebihan bagi penggunanya…" Kyungsoo menjeda singkat penuturannya,

"harus dengan resep dokter yang diawasi. Efeknya bisa berjam-jam. Namja yang memakainya akan terus merasakan getaran rangsangan dan ingin selalu menyalurkan hasratnya, Salah satunya dengan ML. jika dia menahan nafsu, hasrat dan birahinya, si namja akan langsung demam tinggi, berkeringat secara berlebihan dan hal itu bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam." Jelas Kyungsoo, menirukan dengan baik penjelasan si apoteker senior tadi.

Baekhyun terdiam dan tertegun, dia mencerna kalimat dan penuturan Kyungsoo tersebut.

"jadi jika pengguna menahan efek obat tersebut, dia akan demam dan berkeringat berlebihan?" Baekhyun ingin memperjelas lagi.

"benar. Karena efek obatnya sangat kuat, dan jika si pengguna terus menahannya, bisa-bisa merenggut jiwanya. Obat itu sangat berbahaya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terdiam lagi, berpikir dengan keras.

"obat ini sangat manjur untuk pasangan yang ingin melakukan seks selama berjam-jam. Itulah gunanya obat itu, memberikan efek rangsangan yang menimbulkan hasrat dan birahi. Dahsyat memang." Jelas Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun mendadak berdiri, dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"ini pasti kerjaan yeoja yang bernama Dara itu. Dia memberikan obat tersebut pada Chanyeol. Yah, pasti dia yang memberikannya." Seru Baekhyun, gusar.

Kyungsoo juga ikut berdiri,

"apa? jadi obat itu digunakan oleh kakakmu?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

Baekhyun mengangguk, resah dan gelisah.

"dimana kakakmu sekarang? Dengan siapa dia melakukannya. Berapa jam dia bisa bertahan. Apa dia…" kalimat berlebihan Kyungsoo terhenti,

"dia menahannya Kyung. Chanyeol menahannya…" kata Baekhyun.

"apa? kakakmu itu menahannya? Apa kau yakin?"

"yah, Chanyeol menahannya. Sejak sore kemarin dia terkena demam tinggi, berkeringat berlebihan. Itu bukti bahwa dia menahannya… aku bersyukur dia tidak melakukan itu dengan yeoja yang memberinya obat tersebut. Chanyeol menahan hasratnya…" Baekhyun berlutut, dia lega, karena kakaknya itu tidak berhubungan seks dengan Dara.

Mengenai sprei yang berantakan dan acak dikamar Chanyeol, itu pastilah karena namja itu gelisah dan menahan birahinya, Chanyeol banyak bergerak dan membuat ranjangnya acak-acakan, jadi bukan bekas 'bertempur' dengan Dara.

Untuk tissue bekas yang berserakan, Baekhyun yakin bahwa tissue itu digunakan Chanyeol untuk mengelap bekas sperma, sperma yang keluar karena onani alias masturbasi. Chanyeol pastilah melakukan onani untuk membendung birahinya itu. Bukan seks dengan Dara.

Dan Baekhyun kecipratan sedikit sisa-sisa birahi dan hasrat Chanyeol, dimana tadi malam dia merasakan bagaimana kejantanan kakaknya itu keluar masuk dimulutnya. Chanyeol pastilah tidak ingin 'membobol' holenya malam itu, jadi dia menggantinya dengan mulut.

Baekhyun sedikit lega dengan pemikirannya. Keperjakaan Chanyeol mungkin masih ada. Namun dia tidak tahu apakah namja kakaknya itu sudah pernah berhubungan seks sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia tidak ingin berpikir sampai kesana.

"Baek, kau melamun lagi… kau tidak takut kerasukan suster gepeng." Seru Kyungsoo, mengangetkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sadar, lalu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Namja imut itu kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"terima kasih Kyung." Kata Baekhyun pelan,

"terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, tidak mengerti.

"atas informasinya."

"oh, itu hal mudah… eh, sebentar Baek. Aku ingin mengecek twitterku dulu."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu duduk lagi, dia mendesah lega.

Kyungsoo memeriksa akun twitternya, namja itu senyam-senyum sendiri, lalu terlonjak senang.

"yess, aku mendapatkan pelanggan kedua." girang Kyungsoo. Dia tidak memasang avatar dengan foto wajahnya, sebagai gantinya dia memasang foto dirinya dari arah belakang, yang menampilkan leher putih dan rambut hitamnya.

Namja tersebut melakukannya sebagai antisipasi, siapa tahu saja dia dikenali oleh orang terdekatnya. Namja tersebut memang hanya bergabung dengan komunitas twitter diluar sekolahnya, supaya lebih aman saja.

"namja lagi?" tanya Baekhyun,

"tentu saja."

"bagaimana wajahnya?"

"dia tidak memasang foto wajahnya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"kau harus hati-hati Kyung. Jangan sampai disakiti olehnya." Baekhyun lagi-lagi memberikan wejangannya.

"aku tahu. aku akan hati-hati, terima kasih Baek."

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum tidak jelas, dia membaca lagi nama akun twitter namja yang ingin memakai jasanya itu : BlackID.

"baiklah Baek, aku pulang dulu." Kata Kyungsoo beberapa detik kemudian, namja itu memasukkan lagi ponsel ke sakunya.

"apa kau ingin diantar? Kau masih mabuk sepertinya."

"tidak, aku tidak mabuk lagi. Aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya." timpal Kyungsoo, tersenyum bentuk love andalannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, Kyungsoo sahabatnya itu tentu saja sudah sadar, karena sudah bisa menceritakan dengan mendetail mengenai obat perangsang tadi.

"ok Baek, sampaikan salamku pada kakakmu yang tampan itu… bye…" pamit Kyungsoo, tidak melupakan kalimat penutup khasnya.

"hati-hati Kyung."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pulang. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dirumah namja itu, ah… bukan sendiri, karena masih ada Chanyeol didalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O

Kyungsoo dua jam kemudian tiba disebuah penginapan kelas bawah yang sepi pengunjung. Namja tersebut mendapatkan alamat penginapan itu dari si namja yang ingin menyewanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar,

"apa-apaan dia, menyewa penginapan murah seperti ini. padahal aku sudah memakai baju baru yang kubeli beberapa hari yang lalu." Kyungsoo bergumam sendirian. Merasa tidak cocok dengan penginapan murah dan baju barunya, dia ingin namja itu menyewa hotel berkelas.

Tapi mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo harus menerima saja. dia berdoa semoga kali ini pekerjaan sampingannya itu bisa lancar, menghasilkan uang sesuai tarif yang ditetapkannya.

"semangat Do Kyungsoo…" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Namja kecil berbahu sempit itu berjalan menuju arah kamar yang sudah diberitahukan si namja lewat pesan singkat.

Tok tok tok.

Kyungsoo mengetuk kamar, namun tidak ada yang membuka pintu kamar tersebut, namja itu mencoba lagi, tapi nihil. Dia dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya, ingin mengirimkan pesan singkat pada si namja, namun batal, karena ada pesan singkat yang masuk sejak tadi :

'kalau sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar, masuk saja. aku sedang mandi.' Begitu isi pesan singkat itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sepertinya namja yang menyewanya kali ini adalah namja pembersih, atau paling tidak memperhatikan kebersihan dirinya.

Kyungsoo memegang gagang pintu, mendorongnya pelan, pintu itu tidak terkunci memang. Kyungsoo masuk dan menutup pintu kamar itu lagi.

Hatinya mencelos saat melihat hanya ada kipas angin disana, tidak ada AC.

'betul-betul murah, apa namja ini bisa membayarku? Aku jadi tidak yakin.' batin Kyungsoo, mendesah merana.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang, menunggu si namja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sesuatu yang dibelinya di apotik, kondom berbagai jenis. Dia ingin seks yang aman dan sehat.

Namja itu menunggu dengan tidak sabar, ingin melihat wajah namja yang menyewanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, penantian Kyungsoo terjawab. Sesosok namja tampan muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi, namja itu tampak seksi dengan rambut yang basah.

Kyungsoo sumringah, dia berdiri dari duduknya, belum memperhatikan dengan jelas wajah si namja,

"ah, maaf… kau mau pakai kondom jenis apa? mau yang bergerigi? Atau yang ada rasanya, ada rasa coklat, nanas, strawberry… ahh…" kalimat panjang lebar Kyungsoo terhenti, dia baru saja memperjelas wajah namja itu.

Kyungsoo mematung, dia mendadak gemetar, kakinya seakan lumpuh seketika.

"hitam, kau…" seru Kyungsoo, tidak percaya.

"pendek… kau…" balas si namja, balas menatap Kyungsoo. mereka saling mengenal ternyata.

'sial, mati aku…' batin Kyungsoo, galau seketika.

Keadaan jadi kacau, bumi gonjang-ganjing.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O

Baekhyun kembali dengan rutinitasnya, yaitu menunggui Chanyeol disamping kamar namja kakaknya tersebut. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu Chanyeol dengan mengetuk pintu atau memanggilnya. Namja itu hanya menunggu, hingga Chanyeol sendiri yang keluar kamar.

Baekhyun duduk, seperti biasa dengan posisi melipat lutut dan menyandarkan dirinya kedinding. Menunggu dan terus menunggu, dia tidak akan lelah atau letih dengan kegiatan yang membosankan itu.

Setelah hampir dua jam lamanya menunggu, akhirnya pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Menampilkan sosok si pemilik kamar yang hendak keluar. Pakaian namja itu rapi.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri, mendekati Chanyeol. Dia memandang penampilan Chanyeol yang sangat rapi itu.

Mata mereka berdua saling beradu, hingga Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan, mengabaikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, namja itu menghamburkan dirinya cepat.

'bughh…'

Baekhyun menabrak punggung Chanyeol, namja itu memeluk Chanyeol dari arah belakang. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat, mengarahkan seluruh tenaganya agar pelukannya tidak lepas.

"te.. terima kasih Chanyeol-ah, kau menahannya dan tidak melakukannya dengan yeoja itu…" kata Baekhyun, nada suaranya bergetar.

Chanyeol diam, tidak menimpali apa-apa. suhu tubuh namja itu masih panas. Namun sudah tidak berkeringat berlebihan lagi.

Baekhyun terus mengeratkan pelukannya, menyandarkan pipinya ke punggung lebar Chanyeol, menghirup aroma tubuh bercampur parfum namja tersebut.

"kau boleh menganggapku tidak ada atau membenciku, tapi berbicaralah padaku." gumam Baekhyun, lirih.

"lepaskan…" akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara bassnya.

"tidak, sebelum kau mengatakan apa salahku? Kenapa kau menjauhiku, tidak ingin berbicara padaku dan membenciku. Apa salahku? Katakan…" Baekhyun meninggikan sedikit suaranya.

Hening,

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak berkomentar atau menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"katakan apa salahku? Supaya aku bisa tahu dan memperbaikinya." lanjut Baekhyun lagi. Masih memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

Chanyeol terdengar menarik nafas panjang, sejak tadi dia membiarkan Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang, namja itu tidak meronta atau berontak.

"kau ingin tahu apa salahmu?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, kali ini lebih pelan.

"ya." Jawab Baekhyun, mendadak bersemangat. Chanyeol meresponsnya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam lagi, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"kesalahanmu adalah…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 3 up, maaf kalau gantung, hehehee…aku tahu mungkin banyak pembaca yang kurang suka dengan cerita FF kayak gini, tapi aku juga bersyukur masih banyak yang mau membaca dan memberikan **Reviewnya** , gomawoo.

 **Terima kasih** sekali lagi kepada yang memberikan Reviewnya di FF ini, hal yang membuat senang itu adalah membaca review-review pembaca semua. Sekali lagi terima kasih…

Mudah-mudahan bisa update cepat lagi, asal masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini.

Review lagi ya Chingu…

 **SalamExoL**

OOO

 **Thanks to Reviews:**

 **chanbaek0605, Re-Panda68, SooBabyBee, lestari. tari. 37819, VijnaPutri, Re. Tao, realbaekhyunne, ica638, Krasivyybaek, BabyWolf Jonginnie Kim, AphroditeFaust, LoveHyunFamily, Little iLaa, My jeje, 6104, owen. lusiano. 90, libra. pw5, adeokta677, bluebble, viiyoung, sanyakie, 48BemyLight, amandabofi, cntyathalia, CussonsBaekby, Vita Williona Venus, Park Trihyun, parklili, luphbepz, chika love baby baekhyun, winter park chanchan, manlylittledeer, guest, rekmooi, PxnkAutumnxx, LDearHae, shelufyfujosi, VampireDPS, Blackuila, farfarida16, Ahn Sunyoung, lianiamiDYO, Oh Lana, bekbek, nyohssehun, cntyathalia, dandelionleon, kim. Hyeri, dai5yoxq, Kuminosuki, oshbaek, Etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BROTHER**

 **By : Han Kang Woo**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek ft Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult NC, 18+**

 **Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja**

 **Rated : M**

 **DLDR**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"kesalahanmu adalah…"

Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya, namja tinggi itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas dengan sangat kentara.

"kesalahanmu adalah karena kau menjadi saudaraku." Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, lirih.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencerna kalimat dari kakaknya itu. Dia masih ambigu dengan kalimat itu.

"aku tidak mengerti, hanya karena kita saudara, kau membenciku?" Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan lanjutan, dia masih tidak habis pikir.

"lepaskan, aku sudah menjelaskan alasanku. Atau kau mau aku berbuat kasar padamu." timpal Chanyeol, ada penekanan yang mendalam pada kalimatnya.

Baekhyun mendesah, dia akhirnya melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

Chanyeol merapikan singkat bajunya yang kusut karena pelukan Baekhyun yang sangat erat tadi, dia berbalik dan memandang wajah Baekhyun, sesuatu yang langka.

"mengenai tadi malam, lupakan itu… aku kelepasan." Kata Chanyeol, singkat, kemudian berbalik lagi dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Baekhyun yang tadi terdiam, mendadak berteriak.

"kau mau kemana? Badanmu masih panas. Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah dulu…" seru Baekhyun, ingin menghentikan Chanyeol, namun kakinya seakan dipaku, dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Chanyeol tidak menimpali, namja itu membuka pintu depan, kemudian menghilang dibaliknya, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dirumah besar itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, dia merosot dan terduduk dengan ditopang lututnya.

"aku tentu saja tidak akan melupakan kejadian indah kemarin malam. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya hingga mati." gumam Baekhyun, tidak akan patah semangat. Peristiwa semalam itu bukanlah pelecehan untuknya, karena dia merasa tidak dilecehkan.

Baekhyun bertekad akan terus mencintai Chanyeol, apapun statusnya. Dia tidak peduli lagi, rasa cintanya sudah semakin besar. Dan berharap dinding 'status saudara' akan runtuh dikemudian hari, hingga akhhirnya dia bisa menggapai seorang Chanyeol, tanpa penghalang.

Harapan itu masih ada, selama rasa cinta itu juga ada. Itu prinsip Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O

Hening, sepi, mencekam dan canggung. Itulah suasana yang terjadi didalam kamar sebuah penginapan murah dengan fasilitas kipas angin. Dengan dua namja yang berada didalamnya.

"na… namamu Kyungsoo?" tanya si namja yang ingin menyewa jasa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia tidak menjawab. Namja kecil imut itu tertunduk, dia sangat malu. Tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang menyewanya adalah teman sekolahnya sendiri, namja adik kelasnya yang menyebalkan dan sering membullynya, namja yang bernama Kim Jongin.

Ternyata Jongin yang ingin menyewa jasa seks Kyungsoo, pelanggan kedua.

Hening lagi.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang lainnya, biasanya setiap bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, dia dipastikan akan melontarkan kalimat ejekan yang membuat Kyungsoo marah dan naik darah, namun kali ini, dia tidak melakukan itu. Jongin juga malu, mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya?

Jongin betul-betul tidak tahu bahwa namja didekatnya itu bernama Kyungsoo, karena selama ini dia hanya memanggilnya 'pendek', tanpa mau tahu nama namja itu, walau mereka satu sekolah. Disinilah pentingnya sebuah nama.

Kyungsoo mendadak berdiri, dia masih menunduk, sambil memasukkan kembali kondom berbagai jenis ke sakunya.

"maaf, sebaiknya kau cari orang lain saja. aku permisi." kata Kyungsoo cepat, lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

Namun dengan cepat Jongin memegang tangannya, dengan erat.

"tunggu dulu." Jongin mencegah Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

Namja berkulit seksi itu merogoh sakunya dengan tangan satunya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won.

"ambil ini, kau sepertinya butuh uang." kata Jongin, menyodorkan uang itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap uang pemberian Jongin,

"tidak, transaksi kita batal. Aku tidak memberikan service apa-apa. kau tidak seharusnya membayarku. Lagi pula aku tidak butuh uang…" timpal Kyungsoo, lalu membuang mukanya, dia betul-betul masih malu tingkat dewa.

"terimalah, aku ikhlas memberikannya." ucap Jongin lagi, sedikit memaksa.

"lepaskan tanganku, aku ingin pulang." Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin, namun dia kalah kuat.

"tidak, sebelum kau mengambil uang ini… kau pasti butuh uang, kau bohong." Paksa Jongin,

"tidak, aku tidak butuh uang. Aku bukan namja gampangan…" elak Kyungsoo,

"dengan menjajakan diri di media sosial, kau sudah menjadikan dirimu namja gampangan." potong Jongin, menangkis kalimat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo seketika memandang wajah Jongin, dia mendadak berang.

"kau menghinaku…" bentak Kyungsoo, keras.

"aku tidak menghinamu, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." timpal Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam, kata-kata Jongin seakan menamparnya. Kalimat dari namja berlulit tan itu tidak salah.

"aku tidak menyangka kau menjual dirimu, Do Kyungsoo…" ujar Jongin, menekankan nama Kyungsoo dengan jelas.

"dan aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa kau namja yang suka menyewa orang lain, sebagai pemuas nafsumu, BlackID." Balas Kyungsoo, juga menekankan nama samaran Jongin di twitter.

Jongin tertawa pelan,

"kalau begitu kita sama. Apa yang harus dipermasalahkan…" kata Jongin, bersmirk.

Kyungsoo mendesah kasar,

"sebenarnya apa maumu? Aku mau pulang, transaksi kita batal Jongin BlackID." Kyungsoo berteriak keras.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya ditangan kecil Kyungsoo,

"kau tidak bisa seenaknya membatalkan transaksi, kita sudah sepakat melakukan 'itu' dikamar ini. kau harus professional." Kata Jongin, mengingatkan lagi dengan perjanjian awal.

"tapi… ah, apa maumu? Kita… kita ini teman sekolah. Aku…ah…" Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia gugup seketika.

"aku ingin kau menyelesaikan tugasmu, sebagai namja yang kubayar." jawab Jongin, semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Deg.

Kyungsoo semakin gugup, mulutnya jadi kaku seketika. Apa dia harus berhubungan seks dengan teman sekolahnya sendiri? Teman yang selalu mengejeknya? Apa kata dunia?

Jongin memasukkan kembali uang won kedalam sakunya, lalu dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat dia menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo, agar namja kecil itu tidak lari.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Jongin menyerang Kyungsoo dengan sebuah ciuman. Yaa, Jongin mencium Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak tahu ciuman itu berlandaskan apa, tapi yang pasti dia akan menikmatinya.

Kyungsoo tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, namja bermata besar itu menerima bibir Jongin, dia memejamkan matanya.

Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo, memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajah setiap inci mulut Kyungsoo, menghisap dan menukarkan saliva mereka. Ciuman itu sangat dahsyat dan nikmat.

Entah ada dorongan dari mana, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, dan memegang tengkuk Jongin, untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman maut itu. Yeah, Kyungsoo menikmati ciuman tersebut, hanya dalam waktu sepersekian menit saja.

Jongin tersenyum dalam hati, dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mungkin akan menolak, siapa yang akan menolak ciuman panas dari seorang Kim Jongin?

Setelah puas dan nafas kedua namja itu hampir habis, akhirnya mereka melepaskan pagutan bibir masing-masing. Ciuman itu terlepas.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, begitu juga dengan Jongin. mereka berdua berusaha menormalkan nafas pasca ciuman perdana.

"kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu, memberikan bibir indahmu itu untuk kucium… transaksi kita selesai, terima uang ini… sebagai bayaranmu." Kata Jongin, mengeluarkan lagi uang won disakunya dan menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam, dia mengelap sisa saliva disudut bibir tebalnya.

"terima… kumohon." paksa Jongin lagi,

Kyungsoo menatap uang ditangan Jongin dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan, tangan namja itu sedikit bergerak naik, dan kemudian dia mengambil uang tersebut, dengan terpaksa tentu saja.

"begitu lebih baik." Kata Jongin, tersenyum.

Kyungsoo ingin membalas senyuman dari Jongin, namun yang ada malah dia menampilkan ekspresi aneh, ciuman dari Jongin tadi masih terbayang-bayang dibenaknya.

"ak.. aku pergi dulu, te.. terima kasih." Sahut Kyungsoo, membungkuk singkat, lalu meninggalkan kamar penginapan tersebut, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

"sama-sama." balas Jongin.

Akhirnya pertemuan yang tidak terduga tersebut berakhir dengan perpisahan. Ya, hanya untuk sementara, karena mereka berdua bisa berpapasan lagi ditengah jalan, dan tentu saja akan bertemu di sekolah, saat liburan panjang sekolah selesai.

Pertemuan itu sepertinya akan merubah semua yang pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

O..O..O..O..O

Baekhyun menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol hingga larut malam. Namja imut itu batal keluar untuk berbelanja bahan makanan di supermarket. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol saja, hingga namja kakaknya itu pulang. Entahlah, Baekhyun masih khawatir dengan kondisi Chanyeol, saat dia memeluknya beberapa jam yang lalu, suhu namja itu masih panas, belum normal sama sekali.

Baekhyun berniat meminta klarifikasi pada yeoja yang bernama Dara, dia akan mencari yeoja itu dan menanyakan maksud yeoja itu memberikan obat perangsang dosis tinggi pada Chanyeol. Hingga membuat Chanyeol demam tinggi karena menahan rangsangan, hasrat dan birahi yang disebabkan oleh efek obat tersebut.

'Chanyeol-ah, cepatlah pulang…' Baekhyun membatin sendiri.

Saat ini namja itu duduk di kursi sofa ruang tengah, menyalakan TV, namun sama sekali tidak menontonnya. Namja itu memainkan ponselnya, ingin menelfon Chanyeol, namun sialnya dia sama sekali tidak punya nomor kakaknya itu. miris sekali bukan?

Baekhyun masih terus memikirkan alasan Chanyeol menjauhinya selama ini : 'karena kau adalah saudaraku'. Alasan yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya, alasan yang ambigu dan perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

'apa Chanyeol tidak ingin mempunyai saudara? Atau dia tidak suka kalau aku menjadi saudaranya?' pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlintas dibenak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terus membatin, dan tiba-tiba, lampu diruangannya kini berada, padam. Bukan diruangan itu saja, namun seluruh ruangan dirumahnya.

Namja itu terlonjak kaget, hampir saja berteriak seperti yeoja yang jatuh diselokan. Dia dengan cepat meraba ponselnya, sebagai penerangan.

"ah, sial… kenapa mati lampu saat aku sendirian dirumah ini." rutuk Baekhyun, dia berdiri untuk mencari lilin, namun sadar bahwa dirumahnya sama sekali tidak mempunyai persediaan lilin. Karena selama ini memang tidak pernah mati lampu.

"Chanyeol-ah, pulanglah… aku takut…" gumam Baekhyun, dia mendadak merindukan sosok kakaknya itu sekarang, berharap menemaninya saat mati lampu seperti sekarang ini.

Untung saja malam itu ada cahaya bulan, jadi suasana tidak terlalu gelap terasa. Berkas cahaya bulan menyeruak masuk disela-sela ventilasi rumah keluarga Park tersebut.

Baekhyun berinisiatif menghubungi Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Dia mencari kontak Kyungsoo, dan memencet tombol panggil.

"halo Baek…" Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan telefon Baekhyun diseberang sana. Nadanya lesu.

"halo Kyung, kau dimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"di rumah, kenapa?"

"bisakah kau kerumahku sekarang?" pinta Baekhyun,

"maaf Baek, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku lemas mendadak, sepertinya tidak bisa keluar rumah selama dua purnama." Jawab Kyungsoo, lebay.

"oh."

"kenapa Baek?"

"oh tidak."

"apa kau butuh bantuan? Aku akan mengusahakannya kalau kau…"

"tidak Kyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Baiklah Kyung… selamat malam."

"selamat malam juga Baek, sampaikan salamku pada kakakmu yang tampan itu."

Baekhyun menutup telefon, dia mendesah halus. Sepertinya malam ini dia akan sendirian, namun dia berharap Chanyeol akan segera pulang.

Namja itu beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan pelan menuju pintu depan, sepertinya dia belum mengunci pintu depan itu. Karena yakin bahwa Chanyeol pastilah pulang, dia akan menunggunya.

Namja itu membuka pintu, berusaha menyesuaikan kegelapan dimatanya, dia memicingkan mata sipitnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak didekat pot bunga besar disamping halaman rumahnya.

"ah, Chanyeol-ah, kau kah itu?" seru Baekhyun, dengan mata tertuju pada sesuatu yang bergerak tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban,

"Chanyeol-ah…" lagi-lagi Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol.

Mendadak Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu, tidak mungkin Chanyeol bersembunyi dibalik bunga. Namja itu mundur perlahan, ada sekelebat bayangan yang melintas.

Dan

'bugh…'

Baekhyun diterjang oleh seseorang, yang membuat namja tersebut jatuh terhuyung didepan pintunya. Bukan Chanyeol yang menerjangnya, tapi orang asing.

"si.. siapa kalian…" teriak Baekhyun, nada suaranya bergetar hebat. Sudah tampak dengan jelas dua sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dari halaman rumahnya, salah seorang dari mereka yang menerjangnya tadi.

Terdengar kekehan jelek,

"diam, bocah… jangan berteriak, serahkan barang-barang berharga dirumah ini." kata salah seorang dari mereka, berperawakan besar dan menutup mulutnya dengan kain, tidak ingin dikenali. Penampilan orang itu seperti ninja gadungan.

Deg.

Baekhyun mundur dengan posisi duduk, ternyata dua orang itu adalah 2 orang pencuri. Pasti merekalah dalang matinya lampu tadi.

"pergi kalian, atau aku akan lapor polisi." kata Baekhyun, mencoba mendapatkan suaranya, walau dia sangat takut.

"lapor polisi? Apa kau bisa…" bentak orang yang satunya lagi. Dia tertawa cetar.

Dua orang itu memandang berkeliling rumah, posisi mereka masih didepan pintu, dengan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk didepan mereka.

"sebelum menjarah, kami ingin dipuaskan dulu… ah, apakah dirumah ini ada anak gadis?" kata orang itu lagi,

Baekhyun tidak menimpali kata-kata orang tersebut, dia mencari-cari ponselnya, tapi sialnya ponsel itu berada diatas sofa, ruang tengah.

"tidak perlu mencari anak gadis, namja itu saja…" timpal salah satu dari mereka, seraya menunjuk Baekhyun.

"ahh, boleh juga." yang lainnya setuju, dia mengangguk sambil tertawa jelek.

Baekhyun mendadak berkeringat dingin, dia semakin memundurkan posisinya, kedua orang didepannya itu ingin 'memperkosanya'. Kenapa disaat kedua orangtuanya tidak ada, dan kakaknya juga tidak ada, dia malah mendapatkan masalah seperti ini?

'omma, appa… Chanyeol-ah, tolong aku…' batin Baekhyun, dia hampir menangis.

Dua orang tersebut maju dengan sigap, salah seorang dari mereka menarik tangan Baekhyun, menariknya dengan sangat keras.

"lepaskan… lepaskan…" Baekhyun mencoba berontak,

"diam… atau kami akan main kasar." bentak orang itu, keras.

"lepaskan aku… kalian salah rumah." kata Baekhyun, tidak ingin ternoda ditangan dua orang asing yang biadab itu.

"sebentar saja manis… apa salahnya." Dua orang itu tertawa bersama, setelah memperkosa Baekhyun, mereka akan menjarah harta dirumah tersebut, itu rencana mereka berdua. Sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

"lepaskan…"

Teriakan Baekhyun tertahan, karena mendadak mulutnya dibekap dengan erat. Dia dengan kasar ditelentangkan diatas lantai, dua orang yang ingin memperkosanya dengan cepat menjalankan aksinya.

Baju Baekhyun ditarik dengan kasar, membuat baju itu robek. Kedua kakinya dipegang dengan kuat, ingin ditelungkupkan.

"hahahaa, tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu manis. Kau sepertinya sendirian saja dirumah ini. nikmati saja sayang…"

"betul, nikmati saja. kami tidak akan lama…"

Baekhyun terus berusaha meronta, namun dia kalah tenaga oleh dia orang pemerkosa sekaligus pencuri itu. Penampilannya kini acak-acakan.

Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati, semoga ada orang yang menolongnya, siapapun itu.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah pintu, muncul sosok tinggi, namja. sosok itu berjalan cepat dan mendekati Baekhyun dan juga dua orang asing tersebut.

"lepaskan adikku, sialan kalian…" bentak namja tersebut, dia adalah Chanyeol. Namja tersebut datang sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya, dia menyimpan benda yang dibawanya itu disamping pintu yang terbuka.

Chanyeol datang tepat pada waktunya.

Baekhyun mendapatkan semangat baru, dia baru saja meneteskan air matanya. namun suara Chanyeol barusan membuatnya hatinya tenang. Terlebih dengan kata 'adikku'.

Dua orang asing tersebut kaget bukan main. Mereka berdua tidak menduga aksinya akan dipergoki oleh namja yang lain.

"lepaskan dia… sekarang…" seru Chanyeol, kemudian melayangkan tendangan mautnya,

'bugh…'

Tendangan Chanyeol berhasil mengenai punggung salah satu dari mereka. Orang tersebut tersungkur dengan tidak elit, cengkramannya pada Baekhyun terlepas.

"setan, mau cari mati kau…" seru teman yang lainnya, dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya, menusuk-nusukkannya didepan Chanyeol. Mengancam.

Chanyeol tidak menimpali, dia memasang kuda-kuda dengan jantan, siap bertarung dua lawan satu.

"rupanya kau berani juga…" kata orang asing itu.

"ayo maju."

Orang asing itu menyerang Chanyeol dengan membabi buta, berharap pisaunya bisa mengenai tubuh Chanyeol, namun usahanya sia-sia saja, Chanyeol sigap dan selalu bisa menghindar.

Chanyeol melayangkan tendangan lagi, dan tendangannya itu mengenai tangan si orang asing, yang membuat pisau ditangan orang tersebut terjatuh.

'bughh..'

Chanyeol membogem wajah orang itu, gerakannya sangat cepat. Yang membuat orang asing pencuri tersebut jatuh sambil meringis, memegang mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"ah, mulutku berdarah…." Kata orang itu, dia phobia darah.

Baekhyun sejak tadi hanya menonton saja, dia menyoraki Chanyeol dalam hati. Dia sangat senang dan bahagia, kakaknya itu menolongnya.

Tanpa terduga salah satu dari mereka yang tadi tersungkur, mengambil pisau yang jatuh itu, lalu dengan cepat menusukkannya dengan gerakan _random_ ,

"Chanyeol-ah, awaasss…" Baekhyun berteriak, dia ingin berdiri, namun kakinya mendadak lemas.

Chanyeol sadar, dia berhasil menghindar dari tusukan itu. namun dia tidak bisa menghindari goresan dari pisau tersebut. Orang itu berhasil menggores perutnya dengan pisau lipat itu.

"argh, sialan…"

Chanyeol memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah, lalu dengan gerakan cepat menendang wajah orang asing itu.

'bughh…'

Setelah menendangnya, dia memukulnya lagi dengan tangan kanannya, karena tangan kirinya sibuk menutupi luka diperutnya sendiri.

'bugh… bugh… bughh…'

Orang tersebut babak belur, pisau ditangannya terlempar lagi. Kali ini pisau itu terlempar disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan cepat menendang pisau itu dengan kakinya, yang membuat pisau kecil tersebut masuk kebawah sofa ruang tamu. Jauh dari jangkauan sekarang.

"ayo kita pergi… cepat…" kata orang yang sejak tadi mengelurkan darah dimulutnya, dia kejang-kejang tidak jelas, kejang melihat darahnya sendiri keluar.

Dua orang tersebut dengan cepat melarikan diri. Chanyeol membiarkannya, karena dia sendiri merasa lemah sekarang. Suhu tubuhnya belum normal, masih panas. Dan sekarang perutnya berdarah.

Dua orang asing yang belum diketahui identitasnya itu lari terbirit-birit, mereka melompati pagar dengan susah payah. Dan kabur tidak membawa apa-apa. pencurian dan pemerkosaan yang gagal.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun bergerak kearah Chanyeol, dia berusaha berdiri.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, namja itu menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding ruang tamu, masih memegang lukanya, bekas goresan pisau lipat tadi. Dia sedikit terengah-engah.

Baekhyun berhasil berdiri dan mendapatkan tenaganya, dengan cepat mendekati Chanyeol, wajahnya sangat khawatir sekali.

"sebaiknya aku ambil kotak P3K dulu…" kata Baekhyun, ingin beranjak. Namun dihentikan oleh Chanyeol. Namja kakaknya itu memegang tangannya erat, mencegahnya berdiri.

"tidak, tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Chanyeol, pelan.

"tapi lukamu…"

"luka ini tidak dalam, hanya goresan." kata Chanyeol, menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol. Namja itu sangat senang karena Chanyeol mau menolongnya, dan sekarang namja kakaknya itu berkata dengan kata-kata yang baik dan tidak kasar lagi.

Hening sesaat,

Chanyeol masih memegang tangan Baekhyun, namun mendadak namja tinggi itu melepaskan tangannya. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

"terima kasih Chanyeol-ah, kau menolongku… terima kasih." kata Baekhyun, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol tidak menimpali, namja itu hanya mendesah halus. Dia menoleh ke kiri, dan tidak menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Hening lagi,

Baekhyun mendadak merasakan getaran hebat dari dalam dadanya, getaran dan perasaan yang sejak dulu dipendamnya dalam-dalam. matanya menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang berkeringat itu, lalu tanpa membuang waktu, dia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, erat.

"aku… aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah, sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun akhirnya jujur dengan perasaannya, dia sudah siap menerima segala konsekuensi atas kejujurannya itu, namja tersebut tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah…"

Deg.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 4 update. Maaf chapter ini pendek. Sebenarnya hari ini berencana tidak update, tapi karena melihat banyak Review yang masih menunggu FF ini update, jadi aku usahakan update. (maaf juga untuk pembaca yang menunggu FF ini kemarin, yang menyalahi jadwal biasa) Maaf ya, lagi-lagi ada yang membuat _down_ , sebenarnya aku bukan anti bash sih, tapi entah mengapa kalau ada pembaca yang udah keterlaluan membashing, aku jadi kurang semangat. Karena selama ini aku berusaha menyenangkan pembaca, update cepat, tidak menggantung semua FF-ku dan sebagainya. Jadi kalau ada yang membashing, aku merasa usahaku jadi sia-sia.

Salah satu cara supaya melupakan bashing adalah mengingat lagi Review positif di FF ini dan semua pembaca yang masih menantikan FF ini.

Maaf lagi, jika chapter ini jelek dan tidak sesuai harapan, kurang moment cast, kurang panjang dan sebagainya, mian…. #membungkuk

Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada pembaca dan reviewnya di chapter-chapter lalu.

Salam.

 **Han Kang Woo**


	5. Chapter 5

**BROTHER**

 **By : Han Kang Woo**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek ft Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult NC, 18+**

 **Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja**

 **Rated : M**

 **DLDR**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah, sangat mencintaimu…" Baekhyun mengulangi kalimat cintanya, kalimat yang sudah lama disimpannya.

Deg,

Chanyeol mendadak menegang singkat, tubuhnya masih dipeluk oleh Baekhyun, pelukan yang sangat erat.

"apa? kau bilang apa?" Chanyeol ingin memperjelas pendengarannya.

"aku mencintaimu." Jawab Baekhyun, bibirnya bergerat hebat, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Hening,

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata atau menimpali apa. dia hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar,

"maaf atas kejujuranku… aku… aku tidak bisa menyimpan perasaan ini lagi…" kata Baekhyun cepat, sudah siap dengan konsekuensi kejujurannya.

"…"

"aku tidak berharap kau membalas cintaku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku, hanya itu… aku tahu ini salah, tapi… perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi." lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol masih diam, seperti patung.

Hening lagi,

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, dia sudah siap jika Chanyeol menyemburnya dengan kata-kata kasar, atau memukulinya ditempat.

Namun Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa. namja itu hanya meringis tertahan, karena lukanya masih sakit, terlebih karena Baekhyun yang masih memeluknya, pelukan yang seperti menindih.

"argh…ashh…"

"ah, maaf…" Baekhyun dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya, dia memegang tangan kiri Chanyeol yang memblokir luka diperut namja itu.

"lupakan perasaanmu itu…" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba, dia menatap wajah imut Baekhyun yang takut-takut.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan pelan, Menahan sakit diperutnya.

"ak.. aku akan membantumu ke kamar." ucap Baekhyun, ingin menuntun Chanyeol masuk ke kamar.

"tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." timpal Chanyeol, dia menepis pelan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kecewa. Walau dia agak senang karena Chanyeol tidak membentak atau mengatainya lagi, terlebih setelah pengakuannya pada namja itu, pengakuan rasa cintanya.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan, menuju kamarnya. Namun dia menghentikan langkahnya,

"lupakan perasaanmu, itu tidak wajar." ujar Chanyeol, suaranya sangat pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun. Setelah berkata itu, dia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun tidak menimpali, dia hanya terdiam, sambil menatap penampakan Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh.

Chanyeol sudah sampai didepan pintunya, dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, namja itu mendesah pelan. Kemudian, namja tinggi itu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"terima kasih karena sudah menolongku…" seru Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia ingin sekali mengobati luka Chanyeol, namun sepertinya itu akan sulit, namja kakaknya itu sudah menolak, dan tidak bisa dipaksa. Baekhyun juga yakin bahwa luka Chanyeol memang tidak parah, hanya tergores saja.

Baekhyun mendesah halus,

'aku tidak akan melupakan perasaanku ini. walau kau tidak mungkin membalasnya.' Batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

Perasaan itu akan tetap ada, sampai kapanpun. Sekarang yang diharapkannya, adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa akrab dengan Chanyeol. Berbicara dengan kakaknya itu, bersenda gurau dan sebagainya.

Biarlah saat ini cintanya pada Chanyeol bertepuk sebelah tangan. Walau dalam hati terdalamnya, dia sangat menginginkan Chanyeol bisa membalas cintanya, dan menjadi namja kekasihnya.

Kekasih sekaligus saudaranya.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O

Kyungsoo berbaring didalam kamarnya. Dia terus bergerak gelisah. Masih terbayang wajah namja yang bernama Jongin dibenaknya. Terutama ciuman yang dilayangkan oleh namja tan tersebut. Ciuman perdana yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo memegang bibir tebalnya pelan,

'ya, tuhan… aku kenapa…' batin Kyungsoo, mendadak galau tidak jelas.

Namja berbahu sempit tersebut sejak tadi mengabaikan notifikasi di akun twitternya. Padahal ada beberapa pesan yang masuk untuknya, pelanggan baru.

Kyungsoo masih larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintunya diketuk pelan,

Tok tok tok

"Kyungsoo sayang, makan malam sudah siap…" panggil ibu Kyungsoo didepan pintu,

"iya omma. Aku tidak lapar, omma dan appa makan duluan saja." timpal Kyungsoo, masih lesu. Tidak membuka pintu kamarnya.

"apa kau sakit?"

"tidak omma, aku baik-baik saja."

"ya sudah, turunlah makan kalau sudah lapar."

"baik omma."

Ibu Kyungsoo kembali turun ke lantai dasar,

Kyungsoo mendesah lagi, dia menatap jendela yang jaraknya beberapa meter darinya, mendadak dia melihat sosok Jongin yang terpantul dijendelanya itu.

"ah, aku kenapa? Kenapa wajah namja hitam itu tampak dijendelaku…" gumam Kyungsoo, merasa berhalusinasi dengan melihat wajah Jongin.

Kyungsoo memukul pelan kepalanya, berharap halusinasi mengenai Jongin menghilang. Dia betul-betul merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tuk.. tuk.. tuk…

Pintu jendela kamar Kyungsoo diketuk oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo langsung kaget dan hampir jatuh dari ranjangnya.

"si.. siapa?" seru Kyungsoo, melayangkan pertanyaan. Dia takut suster gepeng yang pernah di tontonnya menjadi hidup.

"ini aku…" timpal sebuah suara, sangat samar dan kecil.

Kyungsoo dengan langkah takut beranjak dan turun dari ranjangnya, bergerak perlahan dan mendekati jendelanya. Dia ingin memperjelas suara yang menjawab seruannya,

Mata Kyungsoo seketika membelalak lebar,

"Jo… Jongin, sedang apa kau dijendelaku?" kata Kyungsoo, sudah memastikan.

Ternyata bayangan Jongin yang nampak dijendelanya bukanlah halusinasi, tapi kenyataan. Rupanya sejak tadi Jongin sudah berada dibalik kaca jendela kamar Kyungsoo, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela tersebut pelan.

"buka jendelanya." kata Jongin, sedikit kesulitan dengan posisinya sekarang.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuka jendela kamarnya,

"maaf, kalau aku mengagetkanmu." Kata Jongin, lalu nyengir kuda.

"tapi… tapi kau… sedang apa…" Kyungsoo mendadak tergagap.

"biarkan aku masuk dulu, kakiku kram… tolonglah." tukas Jongin, mengulurkan tangannya, untuk ditarik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, kemudian menarik tangan Jongin, menariknya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

'Bugh'

Jongin berhasil masuk, namun menimpa tubuh kecil Kyungsoo,

"aduh… ah, sakit…"

"maaf… maaf."

Tubuh tegap Jongin menimpa tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, kedua tubuh mereka sekarang berhimpitan dengan intens, dengan wajah saling tatap.

Wajah Kyungsoo mendadak memerah, dia malu.

"tampan." kata Kyungsoo, tidak sadar. Dia mendadak terpesona.

"apa? kau mengatakan aku tampan?"

"ah, tidak… tidak…" Kyungsoo langsung membekap mulutnya.

"aku baru saja mendengarnya."

"kau salah dengar BlackID."

Jongin tertawa pelan, dia sama sekali tidak salah dengar, Kyungsoo tadi baru saja mengatainya tampan. Sebuah pujian yang jarang dilontarkan oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendadak merubah posisi, dia membalik tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan menempatkan tubuh kecil itu diatas tubuhnya, sekarang posisinya Jongin dibawah dan Kyungsoo diatas.

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin merah saja. bibir tebalnya jadi kelu, tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"apa kau suka dengan posisi seperti ini?" tanya Jongin, pelan dan mendayu.

"…"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar, namja itu mendadak gugup. Jongin tertawa pelan dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo itu.

"apa kau terbiasa seperti ini dengan pelangganmu?" tanya Jongin lagi, padahal pertanyaan pertamanya belum dijawab,

"tidak, tentu saja tidak… aku baru…" Kyungsoo mendapatkan suaranya lagi, namun kalimatnya mendadak berhenti, dia tidak sanggup melanjutkannya.

"jadi aku yang pertama?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dengan wajah masih memerah hebat.

Jongin beranjak pelan, dia melepaskan diri dari posisi intim dengan Kyungsoo, namja berkulit seksi itu mendudukkan dirinya dibawah jendela kamar Kyungsoo, menyandar.

Dilain pihak, Kyungsoo berusaha menormalkan dirinya, dia perlu menanyai dan mengintrogasi Jongin sekarang juga,

"kau, kenapa kau bisa ada dibalik jendela kamarku?" tanya Kyungsoo, suaranya sudah kembali lagi.

"aku hanya ingin menemuimu." Jawan Jongin, enteng. Namja itu memakai jaket hitam tipis yang melapisi kaosnya, dipadukan dengan jins robek dibagian lutut, terlihat sangat maskulin sekali.

"kenapa kau ingin menemuiku? Kau ingin meminta uangmu lagi… baiklah, aku akan memberikannya sekarang." Kata Kyungsoo, ingin beranjak, namun Jongin menghentikannya.

"tentu saja tidak." ucap Jongin,

"lalu?"

Jongin menarik nafasnya, dan menghembuskannya pelan,

"aku ingin memberitahu kedua orangtuamu, bahwa anak mereka yang polos, baik hati dan rajin menabung, ternyata adalah namja sewaan, menyewakan dirinya melalui jejaring sosial." Tukas Jongin, sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Deg… Kyungsoo langsung kaget, gugup.

"ja.. jangan.. kumohon jangan. Jangan beritahu omma dan appaku. Bisa-bisa aku dipecat jadi anak, tercoret dari daftar warisan keluarga dan terusir dari rumah, tinggal di kolong jembatan. Tolong jangan…" Kyungsoo langsung memohon, menampilkan wajah memelas tingkat tinggi.

Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya, tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo langsung menimpali kalimatnya dengan serius, padahal dia mengharapkan Kyungsoo akan marah, memakinya, mengancam balik dan sebagainya. Dia masih suka dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sedang darah tinggi, ala Satansoo.

"kumohon jangan, please…" Kyungsoo masih terus memohon.

Jongin sontak tertawa cetar, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyungsoo yang memelas.

"wajahmu lucu kalau sedang memelas begitu…" kata Jongin, disela-sela tawanya.

Kyungsoo langsung merengut, sadar bahwa Jongin hanya main-main, dia memukul pelan lengan Jongin. Jongin masih terus tertawa.

"tidak mungkin aku melaporkanmu. Kalau aku ingin melaporkanmu, aku seharusnya lewat pintu depan, bukan lewat jendelamu…" kata Jongin, tertawa kecil lagi.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega, tentu saja dia tidak ingin jika Jongin sampai melaporkan mengenai 'pekerjaan sampingan' nya itu.

"lalu, untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Kyungsoo melayangkan pertanyaan, dia sangat penasaran.

Jongin terdiam sesaat, dia menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, ekspersinya sulit ditebak.

"aku… aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." ucap Jongin, jujur dari hatinya.

"bertemu denganku?" mata Kyungsoo membulat lebar,

"ya, bertemu denganmu." Jongin mengulang.

Hening,

Kyungsoo mencerna kalimat dari Jongin tersebut, ada sesuatu getaran dalam dadanya yang mendadak timbul, namun dia tidak tahu getaran apa itu.

"tapi… aku… sebaiknya kau mencari orang lain saja, aku…"

"aku bukan bermaksud menyewamu lagi…" potong Jongin cepat, dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo salah paham.

"lalu, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku, tidak biasanya…" wajah Kyungsoo memerah lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jongin menghela nafas dengan jelas.

"entahlah, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, hanya itu." kata Jongin, teringat lagi pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo siang tadi, pertemuan yang tidak terduga sebelumnya. Pertemuan antara penyewa dan yang disewa.

"aku tidak mengerti Jongin." Kyungsoo berkata lirih.

"aku juga tidak mengeri Kyungsoo, tapi… ada sesuatu yang mendorongku datang kesini. mencari dimana kau tinggal, memanjat pagar rumahmu, memanjat jendela kamarmu, dan sekarang aku sampai di kamar ini." jelas Jongin, masih menatap wajah imut Kyungsoo. Dia sudah tidak menggunakan kata 'pendek' lagi dalam kalimatnya.

Hening kembali.

Kali ini adalah keheningan yang lumayan lama, baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, mereka berdua hanya saling tatap. Seperti dua orang yang sedang kasmaran.

"kau sudah bertemu denganku, lalu sekarang apa?" Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sunyi dan kaku,

"apa kau ingin mengusirku?" Jongin menimpali dengan bertanya balik,

"bukan begitu, malah aku senang… karena.." Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya, dia lagi-lagi keceplosan.

Jongin tersenyum, sudah bisa menduga bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan keberatan. Namja tan itu sedikit beringsut dan memperpendek jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo.

"hm… kalau boleh, aku ingin bermalam di kamarmu. Bisakan?" tanya Jongin, pelan dan hati-hati.

"apa? bermalam di kamarku?" Kyungsoo menimpali dengan berteriak, dia tidak sadar dengan hal tersebut.

Tiba-tiba…

"Kyungsoo sayang, kau kenapa? Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo, yang kebetulan melintas didepan pintu kamar anak lelakinya itu,

"ti… tidak omma. Aku sedang latihan drama." timpal Kyungsoo, mencari alasan sembarang saja.

"oh, ya sudah. Jangan tidur malam-malam, turunlah kalau sudah lapar."

"baik omma."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, ibunya sudah turun kembali, dia menatap lagi penampakan Jongin yang masih ada dikamarnya.

"kenapa kau tidak membuka pintu sambil berbicara dengan ommamu?" tanya Jongin,

"aku dan omma sudah biasa seperti itu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin ber-Oh pelan, dia magut-magut.

"jadi apa kau setuju kalau aku bermalam di kamarmu? Malam ini saja." lanjut Jongin, kembali mengingatkan mengenai keinginannya itu,

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia berpikir keras. Sesekali matanya mengarah pada pintu kamarnya sendiri, takut jika Jongin ketahuan.

"bolehkan?" Jongin masih terus berharap,

"baiklah." Akhirnya Kyungsoo setuju.

Jongin sumringah, sangat senang dengan persetujuan Kyungsoo.

"sebenarnya, selain ingin bertemu denganmu… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Jongin, beringsut pelan lagi.

"apa itu?" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya,

"hm… anu…"

"…"

"sebenarnya aku…"

"apa?"

"sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku sering membullymu di sekolah, padahal kau adalah kakak kelasku. Sering memanggilmu pendek, mengerjaimu setiap ada kesempatan… jadi, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan." terang Jongin, kalimatnya meluncur mulus seperti papan luncur.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, rupanya Jongin hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya. Padahal sejak tadi, dia berharap Jongin akan mengatakan 'sesuatu' yang lebih membuatnya terkejut.

"lupakanlah Jongin. aku tidak masalah." kata Kyungsoo,

"aku tidak akan tenang, sebelum kau memaafkanku. Kemarin aku memaksamu mengisap rokok dan meminum minuman keras. Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

"hal itu bukan masalah… aku sudah biasa." timpal Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum bentuk love.

"tapi, kau mau memaafkanmu kan?"

"tentu saja." jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"terima kasih."

Jongin mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah Kyungsoo, pertemanan ala anak-anak. Kyungsoo langsung membalasnya, namja kecil itu menautkan jari kelingkingnya juga, menerima pertemanan dari Jongin.

"kita sekarang teman." Kata Jongin,

"dari dulu kita teman, teman sekolah." Timpal Kyungsoo,

"maksudku teman yang benar-benar teman." Jongin menekankan.

"teman sekaligus sahabat mungkin." tambah Kyungsoo,

"atau bisa lebih." Jongin melanjutkan,

Deg.

Dua namja itu saling tatap, tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Wajah Kyungsoo merah lagi, seperti yeoja. Namja itu akan selalu memerah seperti itu jika merasakan sesuatu yang lain di dalam dadanya.

"jadi, aku boleh tidur diatas ranjangmu?" kata Jongin, mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"ten… tentu saja." timpal Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian beranjak pelan. Dia naik keatas ranjang milik Kyungsoo, ranjang yang biasanya akan selalu ditiduri oleh satu orang saja, namun malam ini sepertinya berbeda.

Jongin memposisikan dirinya, berbaring dengan pelan.

"kau tidak ingin tidur?" Jongin bertanya lagi,

"aa.. eh…"

"oh, aku lupa. Ommamu mengatakan tadi kau belum makan. Turunlah makan, aku akan menunggu disini, tenang saja." ucap Jongin, terus tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"tidak, aku… aku tidak lapar." Sahut Kyungsoo, menggaruk lagi kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kalau begitu, tidurlah bersamaku." kata Jongin, pelan.

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali dengan kata-kata, namun namja itu menjawabnya dengan berdiri perlahan dan bergerak naik keatas tempat tidur, membaringkan dirinya pelan disamping Jongin. jangan lupakan wajahnya yang masih memerah, seperti perawan muda.

Hening.

Kyungsoo betul-betul merasakan kecanggungan yang dalam, namja itu berbaring telentang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya sendiri, perasaannya mendadak berkecamuk, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bergetar hebat. Dia tidak sadar berkeringat dingin.

"kau berkeringat Kyungsoo? Apa kau panas?" tanya Jongin, mengamati wajah Kyungsoo,

"ah, tidak… aku biasa saja."

Jongin tertawa pelan, kemudian mengusap dahi lebar Kyungsoo pelan. Wajah dan mata mereka beradu tatap. Wajah Kyungsoo semakin merah saja, mengalahkan warna lipstick Roro Fitria (?), dia membiarkan Jongin mengusap dahinya itu.

"maaf, kalau kedatanganku membuatmu tidak nyaman." Kata Jongin,

"tentu saja tidak, aku sangat senang." Kyungsoo berkata cepat,

"benarkah?" Jongin sumringah,

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namja itu diam, namun nampak anggukan pelan darinya. Dia sangat malu mengakuinya dengan kata-kata.

Kedua namja yang sering bertengkar selama disekolah itu, sekarang tidur bersama, dengan posisi miring dan saling berhadap-hadapan. Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana bisa nekat memanjat kamar Kyungsoo hanya untuk bertemu dengan namja kecil tersebut. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa bisa dirinya membiarkan Jongin menginap dikamarnya, tanpa memberi tahu kedua orangtuanya.

Mereka berdua masing-masing tidak mempunyai alasan yang jelas untuk tidur berdua dalam satu ranjang. Waktulah kemudian yang akan menjawabnya

'aku bahagia seperti ini, Kyungsoo…' batin Jongin,

'aku sangat senang bisa sedekat ini denganmu, Jongin.' Kyungsoo juga membatin.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun pagi-pagi sekali terbangun dari tidurnya. Namja tersebut lekas mandi, lalu memakai pakaiannya. Dia berencana menuju kamar kakaknya, Chanyeol. ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol, terutama suhu tubuh dan luka goresan pisau diperut kakaknya itu.

'semoga hari ini bisa lebih baik lagi, semangat…' Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya, sambil menatap penampilannya didepan cermin besar dikamarnya.

Setelah cukup berkaca ria, namja bereyeliner tersebut lekas menuju pintu kamarnya, ingin keluar.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, dan

Deg.

Baekhyun terkaget bukan main, sosok tinggi Chanyeol berdiri tegap didepan pintu kamarnya. Kakaknya itu menampilkan wajah datar,

"kau sudah bangun, ayo makan…" kata Chanyeol, tanpa ekspresi. Namja jangkung tersebut dengan cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, dia masih kaget dan tidak percaya, baru kali ini Chanyeol berdiri didepan kamarnya dan sekaligus menariknya untuk makan. mau tidak mau dia mengikuti kemauan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke ruang tengah, mendudukkan namja itu disalah satu kursi disana.

"makan sekarang…" ucap Chanyeol, masih dengan kalimat datar dan wajah datar andalannya.

Baekhyun masih diam, namja itu menatap dua kotak makanan yang ada diatas meja ruang tengah, plus kantong kresek putih disampingnya. Dia sangat mengenali kantong kresek itu, kantong kresek sama yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol tadi malam.

'jadi tadi malam, Chanyeol membawakan makanan untukku…' batin Baekhyun, dirinya masih mengingat dengan jelas barang bawaan Chanyeol itu, barang tersebut diletakkan kakaknya tersebut secara acak didepan pintu, karena mendapati ada dua orang asing yang ingin menyakitinya tadi malam.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, hatinya berbunga-bunga, dia mendapatkan suatu semangat dan pencerahan bahwa Chanyeol memang betul-betul tidak membencinya.

"kenapa senyum begitu? cepat makan…" Chanyeol mendadak menghentikan aksi melamun plus tersenyum Baekhyun.

"iy… iya…" kata Baekhyun cepat, dia membuka kotak makanan bawaan Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol mengamati dan menatap adiknya yang hendak makan tersebut, tentu saja dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa.

"ap… apa kau tidak makan?" tanya Baekhyun, dengan sedikit takut.

"aku tidak lapar." Jawab Chanyeol.

Hening sejenak,

"lukamu bagaimana?" Baekhyun hampir saja lupa dengan luka goresan pisau diperut Chanyeol.

"sudah sembuh." jawab Chanyeol, berbohong.

Baekhyun memperhatikan daerah perut Chanyeol, daerah tersebut agak sedikit menggembung, tanda bahwa lukanya dibalut dengan kain kasa. Kebetulan saat itu Chanyeol hanya memakai kaos tipis saja. luka tersebut memang tidaklah parah.

Baekhyun mendesah, dia mulai memakan makanan pemberian Chanyeol, makanan sejenis kebab turki. Dia melahapnya dengan pelan, sesekali melirik penampakan Chanyeol yang masih ada didepannya. Kotak makanan punya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

Hening,

Baekhyun makan dalam diam, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak lapar, namun karena Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk makan, jadi dia makan. Sesuatu yang sangat langka, dia tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya bahwa kakaknya itu akan membelikannya makanan, menyuruhnya makan dan malah datang kedepan kamarnya. Sangat langka bukan?

Baekhyun masih makan, sementara Chanyeol hanya diam ditempatnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar deringan ponsel milik Chanyeol, menderingkan lagu ' _call me baby'_ milik boy band Korea ternama.

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya, melihat siapa yang menelfonnya, kemudian beranjak dengan cepat, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian yang masih makan.

"halo appa…" terdengar Chanyeol mengangkat telefon diruang lain.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya, dia menatap penampakan Chanyeol yang menghilang dibalik pintu ruang tengah. Dia tahu bahwa yang menelfon adalah ayah Chanyeol, ayahnya juga sekarang.

Lalu…

'prang…'

Terdengar barang pecah di ruang dapur. Baekhyun sontak terkaget, dia ingin beranjak menuju arah sumber suara, namun namja tersebut membatalkan niatnya. Pelaku pemecahan barang itu adalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendadak takut, dia tidak ingin kedatangannya membuat Chanyeol semakin marah. Dia tahu, sepertinya Chanyeol menerima informasi yang membuat namja tinggi itu kalap dan marah, memecahkan gelas di dapur.

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan, namun desahannya dikejutkan oleh suara deringan ponselnya sendiri. Dia mengangkatnya dengan cepat,

"halo omma." Kata Baekhyun, ibunya yang menelfon.

"halo sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"aku baik omma."

"syukurlah. Kakakmu mana?"

"di dalam omma."

"oh, begini sayang. Dua jam lagi, gadis yang bernama Nana akan datang dirumah. Sambutlah dengan baik." kata ibu Baekhyun diseberang telefon,

"Nana? Nana siapa omma? Aku tidak mengenalnya." Baekhyun tidak mengerti,

"oh maaf, omma lupa menjelaskannya. Gadis yang bernama Nana itu adalah calon tunangan kakakmu, Chanyeol. Tunangan pilihan appamu…" jelas nyonya Park.

"apa? tunangan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tidak sadar berteriak keras,

"iya sayang."

Jderrr…

Baekhyun seperti dilempar batu bata berkarung-karung, namja itu merosot dari duduknya, sangat shock dan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"halo, Baekhyun sayang, kau masih disana?"

"iy… iya omma.." desah Baekhyun, air matanya ingin keluar, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"sambut dengan baik gadis itu, dia adalah calon kakak iparmu sayang. Seharusnya omma dan appamu sendriri yang menyambutnya, tapi appa dan omma masih ada urusan di Thailand sekarang… omma berharap padamu." ucap Nyonya Park, penuh harap.

"ba… baik omma."

"terima kasih sayang, jaga dirimu."

Baekhyun menutup telefonnya, dia meletakkan ponselnya dengan gerakan sangat pelan. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

'Chanyeol akan ditunangkan, dengan yeoja yang bernama Nana…' Baekhyun membatin, hatinya sakit lagi.

Pertunangan Chanyeol semakin menambah kokohnya dinding pemisah antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Status saudara mereka sudah membuat semuanya semakin sulit, dan sekarang ditambah dengan pertunangan tersebut. Pertunangan yang tentu saja yang berujung pernikahan. Kakaknya akan menikah dengan yeoja yang bernama Nana. Dunia Baekhyun benar-benar runtuh sekarang.

"tidak, tidak… pertunangan Chanyeol harus dibatalkan. Aku tidak rela…" gumam Baekhyun, seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Baekhyun langsung sesak nafas tidak jelas, dia berdiri dengan cepat, ingin melampiaskan kekesalan dan kemarahannya pada boneka beruang besar dikamarnya, meninju dan membogem boneka itu, namun mendadak niatnya dihentikan oleh kedatangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol muncul di depan pintu ruang tengah, dahinya berkeringat.

"ikut denganku sekarang, kita pergi…" seru Chanyeol, dengan nada dan ekspresi tidak berubah.

"se.. sekarang?"

"ya, sekarang."

"kemana?"

"ikut saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, namja tersebut tentu saja akan menuruti semua keinginan dan kemauan Chanyeol, apapun itu. dia dan Chanyeol keluar dari ruang tengah.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya, untuk mengambil jaketnya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, namja itu juga masuk kedalam kamarnya, untuk memakai sweaternya. Sesak nafas dan rasa kesalnya mendadak hilang, dan hal itu membuatnya batal melampiaskannya pada si boneka beruang besar dikamarnya.

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol didepan pintu depan, dia masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kakaknya itu ingin keluar rumah bersamanya. Lagi-lagi hal yang sangat langka terjadi lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol muncul dan keluar dari kamarnya, penampilannya sudah rapi, tidak tampak bahwa namja itu perutnya sedang luka.

"kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya bertanya, walau agak takut, takut dibentak. Karena pertanyaan tersebut kembali diulang.

"ikut saja. aku ingin menghindari calon tunanganku." Jawab Chanyeol, masih datar.

Deg,

Jawaban dari Chanyeol tersebut membuat Baekhyun sumringah, senang dan bahagia.

Baekhyun menunduk dan tersenyum sembunyi-sembunyi, sudah bisa menebak bahwa Chanyeol ditelefon oleh ayah mereka, juga dikabarkan mengenai kedatangan yeoja yang bernama Nana, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol marah, hingga memecahkan gelas diruang dapur.

'jadi Chanyeol menolak pertunangan ini? ya Tuhan, aku masih ada harapan…' batin Baekhyun, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Dua kakak adik yang beda tinggi itu sudah berada didepan rumah. Chanyeol mengunci rumah mereka. Lalu tanpa menatap Baekhyun, namja itu dengan cepat menarik tangan adiknya,

"ayo." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengikut dan tidak berkata apa-apa, wajahnya mendadak merah, tangannya ditarik dan dipegang oleh Chanyeol. Sambil berjalan berdua menuju halte terdekat. Chanyeol mempunyai motor besar, namun tidak menggunakan motornya itu.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah naik ke sebuah bus. Dan kebetulan bus tersebut sedang penuh. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus berdiri, saling berhadap-hadapan.

Moment intim dan jarang terjadi. Posisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol betul-betul intens.

Wajah Baekhyun masih memerah, terlebih karena Chanyeol masih memegang tangannya. Sepertinya kakaknya tersebut tidak sadar. Baekhyun tidak menegur Chanyeol, karena dalam hati terdalamnya dia sangat senang. Dia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya.

'apakah ini nyata…' Baekhyun membatin, betul-betul tidak menduga dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol hanya dalam sehari. Walau kakaknya itu sangat irit bicara dan terus memasang wajah datar yang menyebalkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol turun di halte selanjutnya, mereka berdua jalan sambil beriringan, dengan tangan Chanyeol yang masih setia di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menarik pelan tangan adiknya itu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke suatu tempat. Jarak tempat tersebut lumayan jauh dari halte tadi. Namun untuk Baekhyun sendiri, jarak bukanlah masalah. Malahan dia ingin jarak jalan mereka lebih jauh lagi, agar Chanyeol terus memegang tangannya hingga tujuan. 100 KM pun tidak masalah.

'aku ingin terus seperti ini, Chanyeol-ah'

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki, akhirnya kedua namja adik kakak tersebut sampai disebuah tempat yang sangat familiar dan banyak tersebar disudut-sudut kota Seoul.

Baekhyun tahu dan sangat kenal dengan tempat tersebut,

"Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kita ke diskotik?" tanya Baekhyun, mendadak gugup.

Chanyeol tidak menimpali, namja terus terus memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menuntun namja adiknya itu untuk masuk. Mereka tidak lewat jalan depan, namun melalui jalan belakang. Karena diskotik tersebut sudah tutup beberapa jam yang lalu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai ke bagian belakang diskotik alias bar tersebut, mereka disambut oleh beberapa pekerja atau bartender di diskotik itu,

"Chanyeol, kenapa baru datang sekarang? Tempat ini sudah tutup dua jam yang lalu." Kata salah satu pekerja disana, namanya Jin. bartender yang sudah sangat mengenal Chanyeol. Dia menunjuk jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 pagi. Diskotik tersebut memang sudah tutup jam 05 dini hari tadi. Dan baru buka lagi jam 21.00 malam nanti.

"aku hanya ingin menyewa ruangan, bukan untuk minum." timpal Chanyeol, dia menjabat tangan Jin, jabat tangan ala anak-anak geng.

"ruangan? pagi-pagi begini?" Jin mengeryitkan dahinya. Memandang Chanyeol, lalu menatap Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"ya, apa ada yang kosong?"

"tentu saja, pagi-pagi begini semua ruangan sudah kosong." kata Jin, menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Jin dengan sigap memanggil salah satu rekan juniornya,

"Taehyung, siapkan ruangan untuk Chanyeol." Perintah Jin,

"siap hyung." timpal namja yang bernama Taehyung, bartender yang baru bekerja selama 2 bulan. Namja yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Baekhyun.

Taehyung dengan cepat menyiapkan salah satu ruangan di bar tersebut, dia tidak kesulitan karena Bar sejak tadi sudah tutup. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ruangan sudah siap, khusus untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"terima kasih, kami hanya beberapa jam saja." sahut Chanyeol pada Jin.

"aku tahu." timpal Jin, lalu tersenyum lagi.

Dan kemudian, Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Taehyung. Ruangan minimalis dan remang-remang. Ada TV monitor besar dan mic karaoke disana. Interiornya di dominasi oleh gambar botol minuman keras, dan juga sofa yang muat 4 orang. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk berbuat mesum dan mengarungi 'cinta satu malam'.

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Baekhyun, dia mendudukkan namja adiknya itu disalah satu sofa disana.

Taehyung si bartender sejak tadi mengamati wajah Baekhyun, dia merasa melihat kloning dirinya sendiri,

"ah, apa hyung butuh kondom?" tanya Taehyung, pertanyaan yang sering diajukannya pada beberapa pelanggan bar selama ini.

"aku tidak butuh benda seperti itu." jawab Chanyeol, malas. Dia bukannya membawa yeoja untuk dipakai.

"ehm, maaf… kalau minuman?" Taehyung mengganti pertanyaannya,

"bawakan dua kaleng soda. Jangan minuman beralkohol." jawab Chanyeol.

"baik." Taehyung pamit mundur, dia membungkuk pelan, kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, dia menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, Baekhyun ada disampingnya, namun dia tidak menatap namja adiknya itu.

Baekhyun juga mendesah, merasa aneh. Kenapa Chanyeol membawanya ke sebuah diskotik yang sudah tutup. Dia sebenarnya berharap Chanyeol membawanya ke pantai, taman, namsan tower, atau mungkin ke monas (?) di negara tetangga.

"maaf Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya, agar semuanya jelas.

"kau diam saja. atau kau mau pulang dan bertemu dengan tunanganku dirumah, silahkan." Jawab Chanyeol, tetap datar.

Baekhyun bungkam sambil menggeleng singkat, dia menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mendesah halus.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung kembali muncul, sambil membawa dua kaleng soda.

"hyung butuh apa lagi?" namja pekerja itu meletakkan dua soda tersebut diatas meja.

"tidak ada, terima kasih."

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi." Taehyung membungkuk lagi, dan kembali keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Hening,

Tinggallah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua saja diruangan remang-remang tersebut.

Baekhyun sesekali melirik kearah Chanyeol, sambil meremas tangannya sendiri. Suasana canggung dan kaku kembali terjadi. Dia ingin sekali melontarkan pertanyaan pada kakaknya itu, namun dia tidak tahu ingin bertanya apa lagi.

Setelah keheningan yang mencekam tersebut, mendadak Chanyeol bergerak pelan, memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dia meringis tidak kentara, karena luka diperutnya yang belum sembuh.

"kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Deg.

Baekhyun secepat kilat menoleh dan memandang wajah Chanyeol, dia kaget dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu,

"kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?" ulang Chanyeol, tidak memandang wajah Baekhyun.

"ka… karena…" bibir Baekhyun bergetar hebat, dia tergagap.

"karena apa?"

"kar… karena…"

"…"

"karena… ah, aku tidak tahu. perasaan itu muncul begitu saja." kata Baekhyun, berhasil melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menoleh, dan menatap wajah Baekhyun, ekspresinya masih datar saja. namja jangkung itu menggeser duduknya dan mempersempit jarak dengan Baekhyun.

"apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, nafasnya menyapu wajah Baekhyun.

"y.. ya… sangat yakin." Jawab Baekhyun, sebenarnya dia hampir saja pingsan, karena jarak yang sangat intim dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergerak pelan, dia memegang tangan kanan Baekhyun, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mengarahkan tangan namja tersebut ke selangkangannya yang tertutupi celana jins.

Baekhyun langsung kaget, kekagetan untuk kesekian kalinya akhir-akhir ini. dia langsung berkeringat dingin secara mendadak.

Chanyeol meremas pelan tangan Baekhyun, dan menenggelamkan jari jemari lentik namja itu lebih dalam ke daerah sekitar selangkangannya.

"kalau begitu cium bibirku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Maaf kalau chap ini jelek. Yang memberikan **semangat dan reviewnya** selama ini, terima kasih ya… FF ini mungkin akan update agak sedikit lama (tidak seperti jadwal biasa). Maaf kalau mengecewakan pembaca semua.

Salam.

 **Han Kang Woo**


	6. Chapter 6

**BROTHER**

 **By : Han Kang Woo**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek ft Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult NC, 18+**

 **Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja**

 **Rated : M**

 **DLDR**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"cium bibirku…" ulang Chanyeol.

Deg,

Baekhyun langsung menegang cepat, keringat terus membasahi dahinya. Tangannya juga masih setia diremas oleh Chanyeol, dengan posisi diselangkangan namja tersebut. Matanya sipitnya menatap mata milik Chanyeol.

Hening,

Lalu tanpa disuruh lagi, Baekhyun dengan gerakan ala gadis manis manja mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol, dia mencium dan melumat bibir kakaknya tersebut.

Baekhyun akhirnya bisa mencium bibir Chanyeol, bibir yang sudah lama didambakannya selama ini, _dreams come true_.

"hmff…ahh…"

"…"

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun yang beraksi, membiarkan bibirnya dilumat dengan sangat dahsyat oleh adiknya sendiri. Dia pasif.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, dengan professional mempraktekkan gaya mencium yang hot dan tidak akan terlupakan, dia mengisap saliva Chanyeol, tidak lupa mengarahkan tangannya dan mencengram rambut Chanyeol, untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman panas itu.

Panas, panas dan panas. Itulah suasana yang terjadi didalam sebuah ruangan minimalis, ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk berbuat mesum. Ruangan disebuah diskotik. Dengan dua insan yang sibuk dengan kegiatan ciuman perdana mereka.

Setelah puas mencium bibir Chanyeol, baekhyun bergerak lebih kebawah, dia menyerang leher Chanyeol, menghisap dan menyisakan cupangan yang sangat kentara disana.

"ahh…" Chanyeol mendesah keenakan.

Baekhyun tentu saja tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh kakaknya tersebut, Chanyeol sendiri yang meminta untuk dicium. Walau awalnya, Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan permintaan langka kakaknya tersebut, namun dalam hatinya dia sangat senang. Permintaan Chanyeol tidak akan ditolaknya, kerena hal itulah yang sangat diinginkannya.

Baekhyun beranjak dan naik keatas pangkuan Chanyeol, dia duduk diatas kedua paha namja jangkung tersebut, puas mencium dan mengisap leher Chanyeol. Dia langsung berganti mengisap bagian dada bidang Chanyeol,

'kreekk…'

Terdengar suara sobekan baju kaos milik Chanyeol. Robekan yang tidak terlalu lebar. Rupanya Baekhyun kalap dan terlalu bernafsu, sehingga tidak sadar sudah merobek baju milik kakaknya itu.

Chanyeol membiarkannya, dia tidak menegur tingkah binal Baekhyun. Yang keluar dibibirnya hanyalah desahan, desahan dan lenguhan nikmat. Baekhyun terus meraba, mencium dan menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"ahh... ashh… oh…"

Baekhyun masih terus menjilati dan mencium bagian tubuh Chanyeol, lalu tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menghentikan aksi Baekhyun itu, dia mengangkat Baekhyun dan menidurkannya diatas sofa,

"buka celanamu…" kata Chanyeol, penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk, tanpa menolak. Dia bergerak cepat dan membuka celananya, hingga lutut. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, namja itu dengan posisi duduk, membuka sendiri celananya, mempelorotkannya hingga mata kaki, menyisakan celana dalam calvin cleinnya yang berwarna putih.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya pelan, walau bukan yang pertama melihat penampakan setengah telanjang Chanyeol, namun dia selalu merasa itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang dilihatnya. Dia langsung teringat kejadian malam itu, dimana Chanyeol memasukkan penis kedalam mulutnya, karena sangat terangsang disebabkan efek obat perangsang yang diberikan oleh yeoja yang bernama Dara.

"apa… apa kau ingin melakukan itu denganku?" tanya Baekhyun, dengan ekspresi takut-takut, dia sudah setengah telanjang sekarang.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, namun bahasa tubuhnya yang menjawab semuanya. Dia menarik pelan tubuh Baekhyun, dan kembali memposisikan adiknya itu diatas pangkuannya.

"arghss…" Chanyeol meringis, luka diperutnya kembali sakit.

"ah, sebaiknya kita tidak melakukannya. Kau masih sakit…" kata Baekhyun, wajahnya memerah hebat, posisinya sekarang yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng, dia memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya lagi. Luka diperutnya sakit lagi, karena efek penekanan dari Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun memasang wajah cemas, sejak tadi merasakan suhu tubuh Chanyeol sudah normal, badan kakaknya itu sudah tidah panas lagi.

'sepertinya efek obat perangsang itu sudah hilang, tapi… tapi kenapa Chanyeol ingin melakukan itu denganku?' Baekhyun membatin, pikirannya mendadak penuh.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun, ekspresinya tidak berubah, tetap datar dan menyebalkan. Posisi mereka saling berhadap-hadapan, dengan Baekhyun yang ada dipangkuannya.

"kita akan melakukannya, sekarang." ucap Chanyeol, sangat pelan.

Namja tinggi itu langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke selangkangannya yang masih tertutup celana dalam, mengelusnya pelan.

"keluarkan juniorku, sekarang…" kata Chanyeol, memberikan perintah pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menurutinya, dia dengan tangan bergetar, mengeluarkan kejantanan Chanyeol dari sangkarnya, mengeluarkan penis besar Chanyeol yang sejak tadi sudah menegang hebat,

Jrengg.

Kini penis Chanyeol sudah menjulang dan terpampang nyata, siap tusuk.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol memegang bagian pinggang Baekhyun, untuk mengarahkan hole Baekhyun di kepala penisnya.

Chanyeol berusaha memasukkan penisnya yang tanpa kondom itu kedalam hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, sebentar lagi dia akan merasakan bagaimana penis jumbo Chanyeol akan menghujam hole sempitnya. Sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah terbayangkan. Seorang namja yang sangat dicintainya, seseorang yang sudah menjadi kakaknya, walau tidak sedarah, seseorang yang sangat ketus dan selalu membentaknya, dan seseorang itulah yang kini akan 'memakainya', tanpa ikatan dan kata cinta sepenggalpun. Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli, Chanyeol-lah yang meminta semua ini, dia hanya menuruti saja. walau memang dalam hati kecilnya dia sangat menginginkan itu terjadi.

Chanyeol mulai beraksi, dan…

Blashhh.

"argh…" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan, dia langsung memeluk Chanyeol, sambil menahan sakit di holenya.

Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole Baekhyun. Kejantanannya gol dengan mulus, tanpa penjaga gawang. Kejantanan Chanyeol menemukan sarangnya.

"ahhh… ahhh…"

"ashhh… oh.. ouch…"

Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan penisnya tersebut, dengan gerakan yang berubah-ubah, kadang cepat dan kadang lambat. Dia mememang erat pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dibahu lebar Chanyeol. Sambil merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat. Akhirnya 'kejadian' yang sangat diinginkan itu terjadi juga. Baekhyun berhasil berhubungan seks dengan Chanyeol. Walau tanpa balasan dan ikatan cinta dari Chanyeol.

"ahh… ohh… ahhhh…"

"uhh.. argh…"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meracau dan mendesah bersamaan. Mereka tidak tahu apakah desahan mereka itu terdengar sampai ruangan luar. Mereka tidak peduli sekarang.

Baekhyun menciumi leher Chanyeol, keringat membasahi dahinya. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu juga penuh keringat. Jangan lupakan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak membuka baju mereka, hanya celana mereka saja yang sudah terpelorot hingga kebawah.

'plok… plok… plok…'

Penis milik Chanyeol terus menghujam prostat Baekhyun, keras dan semakin keras, cepat dan semakin cepat.

"arghh… ahhh… Chanyeol-ah… ohhh.." Baekhyun meracau, tubuhnya terguncang hebat.

"ahhhh…." Chanyeol juga tidak kalah, namja itu mendesah nikmat.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08 pagi lebih, itu berarti sudah lebih sejam mereka berdua mengarungi surga dunia dalam sebuah ruangan minimalis.

"ohh… uhh..ahh.. ash…"

Tidak lama, Chanyeol mulai merasakan penisnya berkedut hebat. Dia semakin memompa 'super junior' nya itu lebih dalam dan keras.

'plokkk… plokk… plokk…'

"ahhh… ash…. Ahhhh…"

"oh… uhh… Chan… ahhh…."

Lalu…

Crott… crott… croott…

Chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya didalam hole Baekhyun. Cairan cinta itu meluber banyak, kental dan lengket.

"ahh.. uff…" Chanyeol mengelap keringat didahinya.

Mereka berdua masih dengan posisi intim, penis Chanyeol masih berada didalam hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat pinggang Baekhyun, yang membuat penisnya dan hole namja itu berpisah. Hole Baekhyun langsung kosong melompong.

"ini yang kau inginkan bukan?" Chanyeol membuyarkan keheningan yang ada. Wajahnya basah seksi.

Baekhyun tersentak sesaat, namja itu duduk sambil menarik celana panjangnya, dia sama berkeringatnya dengan Chanyeol. Dia kembali memakainya, lalu memandang wajah berkeringat Chanyeol. mengabaikan sperma namja itu yang lengket dibelahan pahanya sekarang.

"bukannya kau sendiri yang menginginkannya?" Baekhyun balas bertanya balik, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"bukan aku yang menginginkannya, tapi kau… kau yang sangat ingin aku menjamahmu." Timpal Chanyeol, dia belum memakai celananya, kejantanannya sudah lemas.

"maksudmu?" nada Baekhyun langsung meninggi.

Chanyeol berbalik dan memandang wajah Baekhyun, pandangan mereka sekarang saling adu.

"kau sama saja dengan orang lain diluar sana. Kau sama saja dengan Dara, yeoja yang hanya ingin menjadikanku teman seksnya. Berusaha memberikan padaku obat perangsang, walau dia gagal. Aku bisa bertahan dan tidak berhubungan seks dengannya. Kau juga sama saja dengan tunanganku, Nana. Yang hanya ingin memperluas jaringan bisnis appanya, dengan menikahiku, agar appaku dan appanya berkolaborasi. Karena harta. Kalian berdua sama saja." jelas Chanyeol. Lalu berdiri dan memakai kembali celananya.

Mata Baekhyun langsung berkaca-kaca, dia ingin menangis saat itu juga, namun dia berusaha menahannya.

"aku tidak seperti itu, Chanyeol-ah… aku tulus mencintaimu. Sejak aku bertemu denganmu di toilet malam itu, sejak saat itu aku jatuh cinta padamu. Walau pada akhirnya kau hanya menjadi saudaraku, kakakku…" timpal Baekhyun, nadanya bergetar hebat.

Chanyeol memberikan pandangan menusuk pada Baekhyun, namja itu secepat kilat merapatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun, face to face.

"jangan mengelak. Kau sama saja. bedanya, mereka yeoja dan kau namja. namja yang langsung membuka celananya saat diminta…" kata Chanyeol, kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun terasa tertusuk, nafasnya menyapu wajah pucat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat,

"tidak seperti itu Chanyeol-ah. Aku membuka celanaku, karena kau yang memintanya. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu pada orang yang tidak kucintai. Aku melakukannya, karena kau… hanya kau." terang Baekhyun,

Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya kembali pada Baekhyun. Dia mendengus tidak kentara.

"sudahlah, lupakan semuanya. Lupakan hal yang tadi. Anggap itu semua tidak terjadi. Dan jangan berharap padaku lagi…" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya,

"…" Baekhyun ingin menangis,

"karena aku, adalah kakakmu… hanya kakakmu." Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Baekhyun terdiam, dia menunduk sambil meremas pelan tangannya. Hatinya mendadak sakit lagi. Hal yang selalu terjadi jika Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang pahit padanya.

"ayo pulang…"

Chanyeol menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun, dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun beranjak dan mengikut. Moment seks perdana yang sudah terjadi tadi, berakhir dengan tidak indah. Sikap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun tetap saja sama.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan remang-remang tempat seks perdana mereka, dua namja itu berjalan pelan, dengan Chanyeol kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Bartender yang bernama Jin, menyambut Chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya,

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jin, sambil melirik Taehyung yang tidak jauh dari posisinya.

"sudah." Jawab Chanyeol, singkat. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang won, untuk bayaran sewa ruangan untuk beberapa jam.

Jin menerima uang tersebut, lalu memandang bergantian antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"ehm, aku mencium bau sesuatu." kata Jin, dia menggoda Chanyeol.

"bau apa?" tanya Chanyeol,

"entahlah, tapi aku sangat hafal dengan bau ini." jawab Jin, padahal sesungguhnya dia sudah tahu, bahwa itu adalah bau sperma.

Chanyeol tidak menimpali, dia menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya, sejak tadi adiknya itu hanya menunduk, mungkin malu.

"kalau boleh aku tahu, dia siapamu?" tanya Jin, seraya menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

Hening sesaat, Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab,

"dia…"

Jin menunggu,

"dia.. dia adalah adikku." jawab Chanyeol, memutuskan untuk jujur.

"adik? Sejak kapan kau punya adik?"

"begini, appaku dan ommanya menikah. Jadi sekarang kami sudah menjadi kakak dan adik." Chanyeol menjelaskan lebih rinci. Nada suaranya normal dan biasa.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan cara berbicara Chanyeol itu, sangat berharap jika kakaknya tersebut suatu hari nanti berbicara padanya dengan baik-baik, tidak datar dan tidak menampilkan ekspresi menyebalkan.

Bartender yang bernama Taehyung sama sekali tidak memperhatikan percakapan antara Jin dan Chanyeol, namja muda itu hanya fokus pada Baekhyun.

Dan

Jepret,

Taehyung memfoto wajah Baekhyun, dengan posisi bidik yang sangat dekat.

"ah, maaf hyung. Aku mengambil foto hyung sebagai kenang-kenangan." kata Taehyung, seraya membungkuk beberapa kali. Dia mengambil foto Baekhyun karena wajahnya mereka yang mirip.

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum pada taehyung, tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"ah, baiklah… kami pulang dulu." ucap Chanyeol, tersenyum pada Jin. Dan kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun lagi, keluar dari bar tersebut.

Baekhyun mendesah, mengikut pada kakaknya. Tidak berkata apa-apa. hingga mereka berdua tiba di trotoar jalan raya.

Dua namja itu berjalan beberapa meter, namun mendadak Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, yang otomatis membuat Baekhyun juga berhenti melangkah.

"kita berpisah disini…" kata Chanyeol, tidak menatap wajah Baekhyun, seperti biasa.

"berpisah?"

"ya, kau pulang duluan. Aku ada urusan." Jelas Chanyeol,

"tapi…"

"jangan seperti anak kecil."

"…"

"pulanglah." Chanyeol menekan kalimatnya. Menyuruh Baekhyun pulang sendirian, dan berharap yeoja yang bernama Nana tidak ada didepan rumahnya.

Baekhyun mendesah halus, kemudian mengangguk pelan, lesu. Harapan agar Chanyeol berubah padanya sepertinya hanya angan-angan saja. juga seks yang baru saja terjadi tadi hanyalah permainan Chanyeol untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya hanyalah namja gampangan.

Baekhyun merasakan sakit hati, galau dan gundah secara bersamaan. Namun dia berusaha agar semua itu tidak terlihat didepan kakaknya.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, dia tanpa berkata-kata langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di trotoar jalan. Namja itu memanggil taksi yang kebetulan lewat, dan langsung naik.

Tinggallah Baekhyun sendirian, menatap penampakan Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh bersama taksi, meninggalkannya.

'apa artinya seks yang terjadi tadi? Kau masih sama Chanyeol-ah.' Baekhyun berbicara dalam hati, kemudian memegang dadanya sendiri, dada yang mendadak sesak lagi. Tidak terasa air mata Baekhyun tumpah. Air mata yang jatuh karena Chanyeol.

Tapi yang pasti, Baekhyun tetap berharap. Karena harapan itu masih ada.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Tadi malam tidurnya gelisah dan tidak fokus. Mungkin disebabkan oleh kehadiran namja berkulit seksi disampingnya. Dia hanya tidur selama beberapa jam saja. karena wajah namja yang bernama Jongin terus terpikir dibenaknya.

Kyungsoo terduduk pelan, menoleh dan memandang wajah Jongin yang masih terpejam. Posisi Jongin masih sama, posisi miring dan mengarah padanya.

'ah, aku seperti bermimpi…' batin Kyungsoo, menghela nafasnya.

Namja kecil tersebut membaringkan dirinya lagi, kembali dengan posisi miring dengan wajah menghadap Jongin, bertatap muka.

"aku tidak pernah memperhatikan, ternyata wajahmu…"

"wajahku kenapa?"

Deg…

Jongin membuka matanya, namja tersebut terbangun, dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"selamat pagi Kyungsoo…" kata Jongin, meregangkan otonya singkat.

"se.. selamat pagi juga Jongin." jawab Kyungsoo, gugup.

Jongin terus menyunggingkan senyum, tidak nampak sekarang bahwa dia adalah namja yang selama ini sering membully Kyungsoo di sekolah.

"wajahku kenapa?" tanya Jongin, mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi yang belum terjawab.

"eh.. ee.. wajahmu… hm.."

"kenapa dengan wajahku."

"wajahmu jelek, ada air liur disudut bibirmu." kata Kyungsoo, bohong. Padahal dalam hatinya dia berkata 'wajahmu tampan'.

"benarkah?" Jongin langsung duduk, mengusap cepat sudut bibirnya,

Kyungsoo langsung tertawa membahana, menertawai tingkah Jongin yang seperti anak-anak.

"tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya bercanda." Kata Kyungsoo, disela-sela tawanya.

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo, ekspresinya sulit ditebak, dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, bersmirk.

"kau mempermainkanku…" tukas Jongin, tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"ma.. maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Maaf…" Kyungsoo ciut, wajahnya langsung tegang.

Kini giliran Jongin yang tertawa, namja itu terpingkal-pingkal dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyungsoo, dia membalas mengerjai Kyungsoo.

"lihat wajahmu, seperti bayi habis minum Baygon…" ujar Jongin, terus tertawa.

"huh… sial…"

Kyungsoo meninju lengan Jongin, sangat kesal, karena lagi-lagi namja tan itu mengerjainya. Mengerjai untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia cemberut.

Tiba-tiba…

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo diketuk oleh seseorang, itu adalah ibunya.

"Kyungsoo sayang bangunlah, turun sarapan…" panggil ibu Kyungsoo dibalik pintu.

"iya omma. Aku akan segera turun." balas Kyungsoo. Dia sedikit kaget dengan suara ketukan pintu dari ibunya.

"buka pintunya dulu sayang." Ibu Kyungsoo belum juga turun.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan cepat, ingin membukakan pintu untuk ibunya, namun berbalik lagi, karena masih ada Jongin dikamarnya,

"Jongin, masuk kebawah selimut, cepat…" pinta Kyungsoo, menyuruh Jongin untuk sembunyi.

"kenapa?" Jongin menampilkan ekspresi bodoh,

"sembunyi saja, ommaku akan masuk disini." Kyungsoo mengecilkan suaranya,

"apa salahnya, kalau ommamu melihatku, bilang saja kalau aku temanmu… bereskan." tukas Jongin, juga memelankan suaranya.

"bukan begitu, masalahnya, ommaku tidak melihatmu masuk, tiba-tiba kau sudah ada dikamarku. Aku takut ommaku berpikiran yang bukan-bukan." resah Kyungsoo,

"bukan-bukan bagaimana?"

"kau cerewet seperti tante-tante janda, cepat sembunyi." kata Kyungsoo, seraya menyelimuti Jongin dengan selimut tebalnya. Jongin kini meringkuk dibawah selimut Kyungsoo, diam.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas pelan, menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu memasang wajah anak baik-baik, polos dan tidak pernah dijamah, kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

"kau berbicara dengan siapa sayang?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo, didepan pintu. Nyonya Do itu melongokkan wajahnya masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo, langkahnya dihalangi oleh anaknya.

"aku sudah bilang omma, kalau aku latihan drama. Setelah liburan nanti aku akan mementaskannya." jawab Kyungsoo, memberikan alasan yang sama dengan tadi malam.

"tapi omma seperti mendengar suara lain?"

"itu suaraku omma, aku hanya mengubahnya sedikit."

"kau berperan sebagai apa sayang?" ibu Kyungsoo terus mengulik lebih lanjut,

"berperan sebagai seorang kekasih yang tidak dianggap, omma." Jawab Kyungsoo, jawaban asal dan tidak jelas.

"oh jadi…"

"sudahlah omma, ayo kita turun sarapan." potong Kyungsoo cepat, menoleh singkat ke gundukan diatas ranjangnya, dimana kini Jongin meringkuk dengan tidak elit.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersama-sama ibunya turun kelantai bawah. Meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dikamarnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di meja makan dengan tidak tenang, pikirannya tentu saja ada pada kamarnya, bukan kamarnya sebenarnya, tapi namja yang ada dikamarnya itu, Jongin.

"kau kenapa sayang? Sakit?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo, saat melihat tingkah anaknya yang aneh,

"tidak omma. Appa mana?" Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan topik,

"appamu kan belum pulang sayang. Acara kantornya berlangsung selama 3 hari, apa kau lupa." Jawab ibu Kyungsoo, tersenyum. Dia mengolesi roti dengan krim.

"oh, aku lupa omma." Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Namja berbahu sempit itu mengambil banyak roti di piringnya, menuangkan banyak susu ke gelas yang berukuran besar. Kemudian beranjak dengan tangan penuh makanan.

"kau mau kemana sayang?"

"ah, aku mau sarapan dikamar saja omma." jawab Kyungsoo.

"tidak biasanya."

"aku ingin makan sambil latihan. Ada scene dramaku, berbicara sambil makan. Aku akan mempraktekkannya." Kyungsoo terus mencari alasan yang aneh.

"baiklah kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan langsung bergegas naik keatas kamarnya. Namja itu sudah tidak sabar bertemu lagi dengan Jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. Namja kecil itu meletakkan sarapan untuk Jongin dimeja nakasnya. Dia dengan cepat menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jongin,

Kosong, Jongin sudah tidak ada diatas ranjang dan dibalik selimut.

"Jongin, kau dimana?" Kyungsoo langsung panik, namja itu berlari kecil menuju jendelanya, siapa tahu saja jongin mendadak pulang lewat jendela itu, melompat seperti spidermen.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo terus memanggil nama Jongin.

Dan

"kau mencariku?" Jongin muncul, namja itu baru saja dari kamar mandi. Penampilannya terlihat seksi, dengan wajah dan rambut yang basah. Sama seperti di penginapan dulu.

"oh, syukurlah…" Kyungsoo menoleh, lalu mengusap dadanya, dia lega. Jongin tidak pulang.

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang, memandang Kyungsoo.

"apa kau takut jika aku pergi?" Jongin melontarkan pertanyaan, sebuah pertanyaan yang sensitif untuk Kyungsoo.

"eh.. aa…" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab, dia langsung gugup seperti yeoja yang baru saja ditembak oleh namja idaman satu sekolah.

Jongin tertawa renyah, sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Bergaya seksi yang maskulin.

"sebaiknya kita sarapan…" Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengalihkan topik,

"kau membawakanku sarapan?" tanya Jongin,

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum bentuk love. Menyodorkan roti untuk Jongin. namja seksi itu menerimanya dan langsung memakannya.

"terima kasih, roti ini sangat enak." Kata Jongin, sambil mengunyah.

"habiskan semuanya, aku hanya bisa makan satu saja." timpal Kyungsoo, memperhatikan cara makan Jongin.

Tiba-tiba,

"Kyungsoo sayang, temanmu mencarimu… keluarlah." Ibu Kyungsoo berkata, lagi-lagi ibu Kyungsoo itu muncul dibalik pintu seperti jelangkung.

"i.. iya omma, aku akan segera turun." balas Kyungsoo, lalu mendesah.

Namja berbahu sempit itu kesal, merasa momentnya dengan Jongin diganggu. Dia berdiri dengan malas, menatap Jongin.

"aku turun dulu, habiskan rotinya…" ucap Kyungsoo,

Jongin mengangguk pelan, masih makan dengan lahap.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo dengan cepat keluar dari kamarnya. turun ke lantai dasar, menemui temannya yang sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menemui temannya di depan pagar, namja bermarga Do itu sedikit kaget karena melihat teman berbeda sekolah yang ingin menemuinya,

"oh Ken… ada apa?" Kyungsoo langsung to the point. Menyapa temannya yang bernama Ken itu.

Namja yang bernama Ken tersebut tersenyum, posisinya masih didepan pagar.

"tidak, aku hanya kebetulan lewat didepan rumahmu." Kata Ken, menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"oh, aku kira ada hal yang penting." balas Kyungsoo, pikirannya tetap tertuju di kamarnya, tepatnya pada Jongin.

"hm, apa kau tidak menyuruhku untuk masuk ke rumahmu, kita bisa bicara didalam kamarmu, mungkin." ujar Ken, menampilkan wajah penuh harap.

"eh… anu…eh…"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menimpali apa, dia tentu saja tidak bisa membawa Ken masuk kedalam kamarnya, karena Jongin masih ada disana. Namja itu berpikir keras,

"maaf Ken, sebenarnya aku sedikit sibuk." Kyungsoo berusaha mencari alasan, dia menyesalkan kedatangan Ken yang bukan disaat yang tepat.

"oh, baiklah… aku mengerti." Ken tersenyum, senyuman hambar yang sangat kentara, dia sepertinya kecewa.

Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak dengan Ken, namja itu ingin pamit dan masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya, namun mendadak Ken mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget,

"maaf Kyungsoo, apa kau tahu dengan akun twitter ini?" tanya Ken, seraya menunjukkan layar ponselnya didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kaget, dia bisa membaca dengan jelas Id twitter itu, namanya tertera disana, plus foto yang menampakkan bagain belakangnya. Do Kyung-Soo.

"apa kau yang membuat akun twitter ini? itu namamu." ulang Ken,

"ten… tentu saja bukan, itu bukan akunku." Kyungsoo mengelak, dia terpaksa berbohong.

"tapi itu namamu, Do Kyung-soo."

"banyak yang bernama mirip di Korea ini, ada Kyungsoo, Myungsoo, Seungsoo, Kwangsoo dan Bakso, eh Baeksoo… dan Soo-Soo yang lain." Kyungsoo berkata sembarang saja,

Ken tertawa mendengar lelucon garing Kyungsoo,

"oh, syukurlah. Aku jadi tenang." Kata Ken, mendesah lega.

Kyungsoo menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Ken. Namja kecil itu langsung gelisah tidak jelas.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." sahut Kyungsoo, sangat pelan. Membungkuk singkat dan tanpa menunggu lagi, namja itu langsung masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya.

Ken tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah menghilang. Dan kemudian namja itu kembali pergi dan meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo. Walau agak kecewa.

.

.

"kenapa tidak menyuruh temanmu masuk sayang?" tanya Ibu Kyungsoo, saat melihat anaknya berlari kecil dan menaiki tangga,

"dia sudah pulang omma." jawab Kyungsoo, terus berlari kecil menuju lantai dua, kamarnya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung masuk, tidak lupa menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut. Dia lekas mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas.

"kenapa buru-buru begitu?" tanya Jongin, ketika melihat Kyungsoo masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. dia masih duduk dengan manis, sudah selesai sarapan.

"aku harus menonaktifkan akun twitterku." jawab Kyungsoo, cepat.

"oh…"

Kyungsoo sibuk dengan ponselnya, dia dengan tangan yang terlatih cepat menonaktifkan akun twitternya, tanpa berpikir lama.

Jongin terus memandangi Kyungsoo, terlintas dipikirannya pertanyaan yang sejak kemarin ingin ditanyakannya.

"kenapa kau ingin menyewakan dirimu?" tanya Jongin, berani.

Deg,

Kyungsoo mendadak menghentikan kegiatan utak-atik diponselnya, dia menatap Jongin, tatapan mereka saling adu.

"kenapa? Apa kau butuh uang?" ulang Jongin, masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"eh.. aku… aku…" Kyungsoo tergagap,

Jongin berdiri, lalu mendekati Kyungsoo, memendekkan jarak diantara mereka.

"kalau kau butuh uang, kau bisa bilang padaku. Aku senang hati akan membantumu… kau tidak seharusnya menjajakan diri di media sosial." Lanjut Jongin,

Kyungsoo terdiam membisu, dia menunduk, malu.

"kau pasti mengira bahwa aku tidak cukup banyak uang. Karena kemarin aku menyewa kamar murah disebuah penginapan. Maaf, aku bukannya sombong… tapi, aku sengaja menyewa kamar murah itu dengan suatu alasan." Jongin terus berkata,

"bukan begitu Jongin, tapi…" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya, namun mendadak terhenti lagi.

"kalau kau butuh uang, katakan padaku." Jongin mengulangi kalimat awalnya.

"mana mungkin aku mengatakan kalau aku butuh uang padamu, sedangkan selama ini kau selalu membullyku…" Kyungsoo menimpali kalimat Jongin.

"oh, maafkan aku… kita sekarang teman. Aku berjanji bahwa tindakan buruk yang pernah aku lalukan padamu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Kata Jongin, seraya mengangkat telapak tangannya ke udara. Berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo dengan kata-katanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

"aku percaya padamu." sahut Kyungsoo.

Jongin balas tersenyum, namja seksi itu semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo, saling berhadapan dengan intim.

"maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" pinta Jongin,

"janji apa?"

"berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan melanjutkan pekerjaan sampinganmu itu…" Jongin mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, penuh harap.

"…" Kyungsoo terdiam,

"aku tahu kalau aku tidak pantas meminta ini padamu, tapi… aku sangat berharap kau bisa mengabulkan permohonanku. Tolonglah…" Jongin berujar dengan sangat, penuh harap.

Kyungsoo menunduk, tampak berpikir keras.

Hening sesaat,

"tolonglah Kyungsoo… demi aku." ucap Jongin, tegas dan lantang,

Deg,

Kyungsoo mendadak mendongak, mencoba mencerna dan mencari maksud kalimat Jongin, kalimat yang membuatnya nafasnya terhenti sejenak.

"ma… maksudnya?"

Jongin menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Dia memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya.

"aku tahu ini terlalu cepat… tapi, aku merasakan bahwa aku… aku jatuh cinta padamu." ungkap Jongin, tulus dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

Deg,

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat lebar, ungkapan cinta dari Jongin itu tidak pernah dipikirkannya sebelumnya. Dia bergetar dan menegang hebat, bulir kecil keringat menghiasi dahinya seketika, dia langsung gugup.

"aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo…"

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O

Baekhyun berjalan lambat di trotoar jalan. Dia sesekali menendang kerikil kecil dengan sepatunya. Hatinya galau dan gundah. Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendirian. Padahal mereka tadi datang bersama.

Namja bereyeliner tersebut masih mengingat dengan jelas hubungan seks perdananya dengan Chanyeol, kejadian indah yang baru terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Hubungan seks yang terjadi antara kakak dan adik, walau tidak sedarah.

Baekhyun berjalan kecil sambil melamun, namun dia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang, namja. orang tersebut mengendarai motornya dan singgah tepat disamping Baekhyun.

"hei manis, sendirian saja…" kata namja itu, turun dari motornya dan menyapa Baekhyun. Sapaan yang seperti menggoda.

Baekhyun memegang dadanya, kemudian menoleh dan memandang namja tersebut,

"Suho hyung." Baekhyun langsung mengenali namja tersebut, namja tampan berkulit putih dengan wajah teduh.

"apa kau sendirian?" tanya Suho, seraya melihat kekiri dan kanan.

"tidak, aku bersama orang lain." Jawab Baekhyun,

"tapi aku tidak melihat orang lain itu."

"aku sedang menunggunya." Baekhyun terus memberikan jawaban bahwa dia tidak akan sendirian.

Namja yang bernama Suho tersebut lekas mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang pergelangan tangan namja itu.

"karena sekarang sedang libur sekolah, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ke luar negeri. Hanya berdua saja." kata Suho. Dia memang adalah namja kaya, tinggal gesek saja dengan kartu pemberian ayahnya.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa." tolak Baekhyun, lembut. Liburan keluar negeri sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa ikut bersama kedua orangtuanya ke Thailand.

"ayolah, kali ini saja." paksa Suho, menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun.

"tolong lepaskan, aku ingin pulang." Baekhyun meronta pelan, berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Suho yang sejak awal memasang senyum malaikat, mendadak merubah ekspresinya.

"kau kenapa? Bukannya kau suka padaku? Kau sering mengintipku di toilet sekolah. Apa kau sudah lupa." tukas Suho, mulai kesal.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat,

"aku tidak menyukai hyung. Sama sekali tidak." bantah Baekhyun, jujur.

"tapi kau sering mengintipku, mengincarku."

"maaf hyung, aku bukannya ingin mengintip hyung. Waktu itu aku hanya mencoba merekam namja-namja senior yang sedang buang air. Aku sama sekali tidak mengincar hyung. Kebetulan saja waktu itu hyung ada di toilet." Jelas Baekhyun. Baru sekarang dia menyesali tingkah 'cabe-cabenya' beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"jangan banyak alasan. Kau seharusnya bangga karena aku mengajakmu. Hm… mungkin kita bisa melakukan _this and that_. Tidak akan ada yang tahu." Suho berkata sambil berbisik, bisikan bernada mesum dan seksi.

"maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa. Hyung cari orang lain saja. aku yakin banyak namja atau yeoja diluar sana yang antri. Tapi yang pasti itu bukan aku…" Baekhyun terus menolak. Karena dalam hatinya saat ini hanya ada satu nama, yaitu Park Chanyeol. Kakaknya sendiri.

Suho mendengus kasar, masih memegang erat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun,

"apa kau pura-pura? Sengaja jual mahal. Aku selama ini tahu sepak terjangmu Baekhyun. Kau adalah siswa yang sering mengincar namja tampan dan senior di sekolah."

"itu dulu hyung. Sekarang tidak lagi." Baekhyun membentak keras Suho. Dia mulai kesal dan gusar sekarang.

"ayolah… jangan menolak."

"maaf hyung… oh, aku tidak menyangka hyung yang kalem ternyata seperti ini, hyung sama sekali bukan ketua osis yang baik." kali ini Baekhyun berusaha membuat Suho sadar.

Suho langsung tertawa, tidak tampak lagi wajah teduh dan kalemnya.

"semua orang mempunyai sisi lain Baekhyun. Akupun seperti itu. aku mungkin terlihat kalem di sekolah, tapi aku juga punya sisi liar disaat tertentu." Kata Suho, masih tertawa keras.

"dan sekarang, aku ingin sisi kalem hyung sekarang… lepaskan aku." ronta Baekhyun, kali ini berusaha menyentak tangannya keras, ingin melepaskan diri.

"ah, kau ini…"

Tiba-tiba,

"lepaskan dia…" seseorang berteriak keras, menginterupsi Suho dan Baekhyun.

Suho dan Bakehyun sontak menoleh, dan memandang namja yang baru saja berteriak itu.

"Chanyeol-ah…" kata Baekhyun, langsung gembira dan bersemangat.

Namja itu memang Chanyeol. Dia kembali lagi, dan sekarang berjalan cepat mendekati Baekhyun dan senior Suho.

"lepaskan, jangan ganggu adikku." Seru Chanyeol, keras dan lantang.

Suho langsung melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, memandang bergantian antara dua namja itu.

"adik?" Suho bertanya tidak mengerti. Dia mengenali Chanyeol sebagai namja baru disekolah, namja yang dipindahkan dan langsung ke tingkat dua. Berbeda kelas dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia memegang dan mengusap pelan pergelangan tangannya yang sakit, memerah.

Suho mendesah, kembali menampilkan senyum malaikatnya lagi,

"maaf… maaf… aku tidak bermaksud kasar pada Baekhyun. Aku kira dia namja yang bisa… eh, ahh… sudahlah, maaf, aku sebaiknya pergi." kata Suho kalem. pada dasarnya namja itu tidak suka kekerasan. Hanya saja dia mengira Baekhyun bisa diajak kemana saja, sesuai pemikirannya selama ini.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak menimpali. Suho mendesah lagi, lalu kembali naik keatas motornya, dan beberapa detik kemudian, motor milik Suho itu melaju dan membelah jalanan kota Seoul, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua.

Hening,

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi,

"kenapa dia mengganggumu? Apa kau menggodanya?" tanya Chanyeol, ditangannya ada barang belanjaan.

"ak.. aku tidak menggodanya. Kami kebetulan bertemu." jawab Baekhyun, mencoba meyakinkan kakaknya itu.

"aku tidak percaya, tidak ada asap kalau tidak ada api." ketus Chanyeol, memandang sinis pada Baekhyun.

"aku tidak bohong, percayalah… aku sama sekali tidak menggodanya. Aku bersumpah." Baekhyun menaikkan telapak tangannya, bersumpah dihadapan Chanyeol.

"lupakanlah, tidak penting juga untukku." timpal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah, dia berharap Chanyeol bisa percaya padanya. Sifat cabe-cabenya sudah ditanggalkan sejak lama, sejak kemunculan Chanyeol dalam hidupnya. Dia berjanji bahwa cinta dan kasihnya hanya untuk Chanyeol seorang. 'Baekhyun Cabe' hanyalah masa lalu.

"ayo pulang…" tukas Chanyeol, seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menuntun adiknya itu untuk pulang bersama.

Baekhyun tentu saja menurut, walaupun pergelangan tangannya masih sakit karena efek ditarik oleh Suho tadi, namun keadaannya sekarang berbeda, Chanyeol yang memegangnya. Dan itu membuat wajahnya kembali memerah, merah merona seperti yeoja yang mengalami cinta pertama.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru melangkah beberapa langkah, dan mendadak muncul yeoja yang sejak pagi dihindari oleh Chanyeol. Yeoja itu muncul dan turun dari taksi.

"ah, oppa… aku sejak tadi menunggu dirumah oppa." kata si yeoja, menampilkan mimik manja yang seksi.

'ah, sial… kenapa Nana muncul disini.' batin Chanyeol, mendesah kasar.

Yeoja itu adalah calon tunangan pilihan ayah Chanyeol, bernama Nana. Yeoja super cantik yang bisa meluluhkan namja mana saja. namun tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"oppa kenapa diam? Kita harus membicarakan lebih lanjut mengenai rencana pertunangan dan pernikahan kita oppa." Nana terus berusaha menyapa Chanyeol, sekaligus meminta penjelasan Chanyeol yang tidak ada dirumah tadi. Dia menyapa dengan sebutan 'oppa', padahal dia lebih tua setahun. Menggunakan kata oppa memang lebih romantis, panggilan sayang.

"maaf, aku sibuk." tukas Chanyeol, lalu melirik Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya.

Baekhyun yang dilirik oleh Chanyeol langsung menunduk, baru sadar bahwa yeoja cantik didepannya itu adalah tunangan kakaknya, calon kakak iparnya. Apa dia sanggup bersaing dengan yeoja itu? bersaing mendapatkan Chanyeol?

Nana terus memandangi Chanyeol, dan berganti menatap Baekhyun yang ada disamping calon tunangannya itu.

"dia siapa oppa?" tanya Nana, ingin tahu dan penasaran.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Nana, namja tinggi itu malah semakin mempererat pegangan tangannya pada Baekhyun, seakan tidak ingin Baekhyun lepas darinya.

"ke.. kenapa oppa berpegangan tangan dengannya?" Nana bertanya lagi, merasakan cemburu yang seketika muncul.

Deg,

Baekhyun mendongak, ingin membuka mulutnya dan menjelaskan. Namun Chanyeol bertindak lebih cepat, namja bermarga Park itu secepat kilat merapatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun, lengan mereka saling menempel intens dan intim.

"maaf Nana, rencana pertunangan kita harus dibatalkan." kata Chanyeol, tegas.

"ke.. kenapa oppa? kenapa? Kedua orangtua kita sudah setuju." Nana berujar cepat, suaranya bergetar, matanya bergantian menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dan tangan namja itu yang memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"aku tidak mencintaimu, aku mencintai orang lain…" ungkap Chanyeol, mengatakan alasannya tanpa basa-basi.

"si.. siapa dia? Apa lebih cantik dariku? Siapa oppa…" Nana serasa ingin pingsan ditempat,

Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan, menghembuskannya lagi. Tidak akan bertele-tele dengan semuanya. Namja tinggi itu tanpa ABCDE langsung memegang tengkuk Baekhyun, dan melayangkan ciuman pada adiknya itu.

Baekhyun tentu saja langsung kaget, tapi mau tidak mau, dia menerima bibir Chanyeol yang mendarat tanpa permisi ke bibirnya.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tepat didepan Nana, calon tunangannya sendiri.

Nana sontak membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Tubuh seksinya bergetar hebat.

"ap.. apa yang oppa lakukan… oppa… dia…" Nana tergagap, shock tingkat dewa.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman dan pagutan bibirnya pada Baekhyun. ciuman itu singkat saja, namun sangat dalam dan berkesan.

"dia adalah Baekhyun… aku mencintainya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 6 update, chapter ini sudah panjang sepertinya, lebih dari 5200 kata, mudah-mudahan pembaca semua tidak bosan karena lelah membaca. Aku mohon maaf tidak update dengan jadwal biasanya, karena alasan tertentu, hehee… mohon dimaklumi ya.

 **Terima kasih** banyak kepada pembaca yang selama ini _support_ dan memberikan reviewnya di tiap chapter. Komentar kalian itu masih menjadi _list_ teratas untuk melanjutkan FF ini hingga akhir. Arigatou…

Aku belum menulis **'Thanks to Review'** lagi dibagian bawah, maaf…

Review lagi ya, sampai jumpa dichapter depan.

SalamHangat.

 **Han Kang Woo**


	7. Chapter 7

**BROTHER**

 **By : Han Kang Woo**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek ft Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult NC, 18+**

 **Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja**

 **Rated : M**

 **DLDR**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"dia adalah Baekhyun… aku mencintainya."

Deg,

Nana langsung shock mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun gagal.

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Baekhyun, namja bereyeliner tersebut memandangi Chanyeol, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri, wajahnya sontak memerah dengan hebat. Dia memegang bibirnya yang baru saja 'dicipok' oleh Chanyeol.

'benarkah Chanyeol mencintaiku?' Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati, antara senang dan takut. takut kalau kakaknya itu hanya main-main saja.

Nana menarik nafas dalam, berusaha mendapatkan suaranya kembali,

"op.. oppa jangan main-main. Tidak mungkin oppa lebih memilih dia dari pada aku…" Nana menunjuk Baekhyun,

Chanyeol memberikan pandangan datarnya pada Nana,

"aku tidak main-main. Aku serius. Aku mencintai Baekhyun, namja yang saat ini bersamaku." kata Chanyeol, mempertegas lagi.

Nana menggeleng kasar, mencoba tidak percaya. yeoja cantik dan seksi itu dengan gerakan cepat merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana,

"ak… aku akan melaporkan ini pada ajuhsi. Ajuhsi harus tahu kalau oppa lebih memilih orang lain…" kata Nana, ingin menelfon ayah Chanyeol.

"hentikan niatmu itu. karena kau akan menyesal." Tukas Chanyeol, berusaha menghentikan niat Nana menghubungi ayahnya.

"kenapa? Oppa takut… hah…" Nana membentak, mencoba mencari nomor kontak tuan Park di ponselnya.

Chanyeol bersmirk,

"kalau kau melapor, aku akan dengan senang hati menyebarkan foto seronokmu ini." seru Chanyeol, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya juga, memencet beberapa menu dan memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Nana.

Jreeenggg,

Nana terbelalak, yeoja itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat penampakan fotonya sendiri diponsel Chanyeol. Dilayar itu terpampang nyata fotonya bersama beberapa pria paruh baya yang berdasi. Tampak sedang berpesta, dengan tangan pria-pria itu memegang bagian intim tubuhnya. Foto yang sangat menghebohkan jika tersebar.

"di.. dimana oppa mendapatkan foto itu?" tanya Nana, shock untuk kesekian kalinya.

"kau tidak perlu tahu, noona yang cantik." Jawab Chanyeol, santai. Dia sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada Jin dan Taehyung atas foto-foto tersebut. Mereka berdualah yang bekerja sama mengambil foto Nana secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Nana terdiam, dia batal menghubungi ayah Chanyeol, batal melapor. Yeoja seksi itu mendadak lesu seketika.

"jika foto seronok ini tersebar, aku yakin appamu yang terhormat itu akan malu, dan kemungkinan besar bisnisnya akan berpengaruh. Kau tidak ingin itu terjadi bukan?" Chanyeol berusaha mengintimidasi Nana, hal itu dimaksudkan untuk menggagalkan niat yeoja itu untuk melapor.

Nana semakin lesu saja, dia mendesah kasar.

"jadi mau oppa apa?" tanya Nana, sepertinya sudah mulai menyerah dan mengaku kalah.

"aku ingin kau tutup mulut. Kita sama-sama tutup mulut. Aku sangat menghargai yeoja, terlebih yeoja cantik sepertimu. Aku juga tidak ingin kau mendapatkan kesulitan." ucap Chanyeol, menerangkan keinginannya.

Nana terdiam lagi, berpikir keras.

"oh, dan satu lagi. Kau harus berbicara dengan appamu, juga dengan appaku. Dan membatalkan rencana pertunangan kita." Lanjut Chanyeol,

"it… itu tidak mungkin oppa. sangat tidak mungkin." Nana menggeleng.

"mungkin, kalau kau mengatakan tidak ingin bertunangan denganku. Appamu pasti akan mencarikan calon lain. Calon yang mempunyai appa yang kaya." kata Chanyeol. Sangat tahu bahwa ayah Nana hanya ingin berkolaborasi dengan ayahnya, untuk memperbesar bisnis saja.

Lagi-lagi Nana mendesah kasar, yeoja itu menunduk sambil menendang batu kerikil didekatnya.

"ak.. aku akan memikirkannya… tapi, aku juga mencintai oppa." ujar Nana, masih tidak ingin melepaskan Chanyeol.

"kau tidak mencintaiku seutuhnya. Kau hanya mencintai fisikku saja, mungkin." tukas Chanyeol,

"tapi…"

"lebih baik kau pulang. Tutup mulut dan membatalkan pertunangan. Setelah itu semuanya akan baik-baik saja." potong Chanyeol, mulai jengah dengan pembicaraan yang panjang lebar.

Nana menghentakkan kasar kakinya. Dan tanpa berkata-kata, yeoja cantik dan seksi itu menghentikan taksi yang lewat, lekas naik. meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di trotoar jalan.

Hening,

Tinggallah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berdua. Tangan mereka masih bertautan, Chanyeol belum melepaskannya.

"ayo pulang…" kata Chanyeol, menarik lagi tangan Baekhyun.

Seperti biasa Baekhyun akan mengikut, membiarkan tangannya dipegang dan ditarik, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dan akhirnya, dua kakak dan adik itu pulang. Pulang dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

O….O….O

Di kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terpaku dan terdiam membisu, setelah mendengar ungkapan cinta yang tiba-tiba dari Jongin, namja yang selama ini selalu membullynya disekolah.

"aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah, sambil menunduk, dia meremas tangannya keras. Sementara itu, Jongin menunggu tanggapan dan jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"apa kau menerima cintaku?" tanya Jongin, ingin tahu perasaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih diam,

"ak.. aku tahu, ini terlalu cepat dan tidak wajar. Tapi… alasan utamaku untuk datang ke rumahmu, memanjat kamarmu… adalah untuk mengungkapkan cintaku. Aku… aku tidak bisa melupakan ciuman kita kemarin." ungkap Jongin, awalnya dia heran dengan perasaannya, perasaan yang datangnya terlalu cepat. Namun dia yakin bahwa dia memang jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Namja yang sering dijulukinya 'pendek'.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan dan seksi Jongin, berusaha mencari kebohongan disana, namun sama sekali tidak didapatkannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan sangat kentara,

"maaf Jongin-ah, aku… aku tidak bisa." Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Deg,

"ke.. kenapa?" tanya Jongin, ingin jawaban gamblang.

"aku tidak bisa… aku belum ingin terikat dengan seseorang. Aku masih ingin bebas." Jelas Kyungsoo, menuturkan lebih lanjut alasannya.

"aku berjanji tidak akan mengekangmu Kyungsoo. Jika kita pacaran… aku tidak akan membatasimu, Cuma satu yang kuminta, jangan main-main dengan namja lain. Hanya itu." kata Jongin.

"maaf, aku tetap tidak bisa… aku tidak ingin terikat dengan seseorang, untuk saat ini." ucap Kyungsoo lagi, menekankan alasan utamanya.

Jongin mendesah kasar,

"tapi… tapi kau juga mencintaiku kan?" tanya Jongin, terlihat frustrasi.

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, namja berbahu sempit itu menundukkan wajahnya lagi, terlihat berpikir keras, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"maaf Jongin, tapi… tapi aku tidak mencintaimu. Maafkan aku…" jawab Kyungsoo, bergetar.

Jongin yang mendengar jawaban dan penolakan Kyungsoo itu, langsung lesu dan tidak bersemangat, tidak menduga bahwa Kyungsoo akan menolaknya. Padahal dia sudah membaca dan menebak bahasa tubuh Kyungsoo selama ini.

Jongin mendadak galau.

"jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?" Jongin mengulangi pertanyaannya, berharap Kyungsoo bisa mengubah jawabannya,

"tidak…" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"baiklah, aku hargai keputusanmu." Hela Jongin, masih lesu.

"maafkan aku…" Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak,

"tidak apa-apa." kata Jongin, tersenyum hambar.

Jongin mendesah lagi, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku dikamarmu." ucap Jongin,

"kau ingin pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia masih berharap Jongin bisa lebih lama lagi, atau mungkin bermalam semalam lagi.

"ya." Jawab Jongin, lalu merapikan penampilannya di cermin besar.

Kyungsoo mendesah, berniat mencegah Jongin untuk pulang, tapi dia terlalu egois jika melakukan itu, terlebih dirinya sudah menolak pernyataan cinta dari Jongin, cinta yang sepertinya sangat tulus dari namja berkulit seksi itu.

"tunggu disini Jongin-ah, aku akan mengecek ommaku dulu." kata Kyungsoo, tidak ingin ibunya mengetahui bahwa seorang namja bermalam tanpa diberitahu.

Jongin mengangguk,

Kyungsoo keluar dan mengecek ibunya, dan ternyata aman. Ibunya ada didalam kamar. Setelah itu Kyungsoo bersama-sama dengan Jongin keluar dari kamar, mereka turun ke tangga, melewati ruang keluarga, kemudian ruang tamu dan setelahnya sampai di pintu depan. Tepat didepan pagar.

"sekali lagi terima kasih Kyungsoo. Lupakan kalimatku yang tadi, kita masih teman kan?" kata Jongin, pamit, dia tidak ingin merusak hubungan baiknya dengan Kyungsoo yang baru saja terjalin.

"tentu saja kita teman, teman sekaligus sahabat sekarang." timpal Kyungsoo, tersenyum love lips khasnya.

"aku pulang." tutup Jongin, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo, pulang kerumahnya.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendesah, masih galau dengan keputusannya menolak Jongin.

'maaf Jongin-ah, aku perlu waktu…' batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba dirumah besar mereka beberapa menit kemudian. Tidak ada kata atau kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mereka berdua. Sesaat setelah tiba dan masuk kedalam rumah, Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Namja tinggi itu ingin langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, namun mendadak Baekhyun menghentikannya, namja itu berdiri dan menghalangi langkahnya didepan pintu.

"jelaskan padaku Chanyeol-ah… jelaskan…" kata Baekhyun, mendapatkan keberaniannya.

"jelaskan apa?" tanya Chanyeol, datar.

"kata-katamu yang tadi… bahwa kau mencintaiku. Apa itu benar? Katakan…" tukas Baekhyun, ingin kejelasan dari sikap plin-plan kakaknya itu.

"kau sebaiknya masuk kamar… aku ingin istirahat." kata Chanyeol,

"tidak, sebelum kau menjelaskan semua. Apa arti perlakuanmu selama ini. jelaskan padaku… sekarang…" nada Baekhyun mendadak meninggi, sama seperti saat dirinya menyanyikan nada-nada melengking.

Chanyeol memandang mata Baekhyun, pandangan mereka berdua saling beradu. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak.

Jeda lama,

"jelaskan…" ulang Baekhyun

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya,

"oh, apa kau ingin dijamah lagi? Kau ingin memancingku lagi? Kalau begitu, buka celanamu dan menungging dihadapanku…" bentak Chanyeol, bentakan yang tidak terduga.

Baekhyun kaget bukan main, tangannya mendadak terkepal mendengar cercaan kakaknya itu, kata-kata bernada hinaan.

"kau ingin berhubungan seks denganku lagi kan?"

"…"

"kau ingin juniorku memasuki…'

'plaakkk….'

Baekhyun menampar pipi Chanyeol. Tamparan yang tiba-tiba dan sangat keras. Namja bereyeliner itu mendadak kalap, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan kalimat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memegang pipinya yang perih dan memerah, dia tidak berkata apa-apa atau membalas Baekhyun.

Dilain pihak, mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, pasca melayangkan tamparan keras.

"apa aku serendah itu dimatamu? Hah…" kata Baekhyun, nadanya bergetar.

Chanyeol diam,

"aku mengakui bahwa dimasa lalu aku bukan namja yang baik. Sering mengintip kakak kelas disekolah, merekam saat mereka di toilet, menggoda mereka, Menonton video porno, bahkan membuat banyak pasangan disekolah putus, semua karena ulahku… aku mengakuinya. Tapi itu dulu… aku sudah berhenti, dengan satu alasan… karena kau. Karena hadirnya kau dalam kehidupanku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu…" air mata Baekhyun menetes, dia terisak-isak sambil berbicara.

Chanyeol masih diam, hanya mendengarkan. tidak ada kata yang terucap darinya.

"aku membuka celanaku dan melakukan seks denganmu, karena aku mencintaimu… kau yang memintaku. Asal kau tahu, aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain. Aku memang namja binal dimasa lalu, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan itu dengan sembarangan orang. Aku hanya mau melakukannya dengan orang yang kucintai. Dan itu… kau… kau Chanyeol-ah." ungkap Baekhyun, suaranya meninggi lagi.

"…"

"tidak mengertikah kau dengan perasaanku… hah…" Baekhyun emosi jiwa.

Chanyeol tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa. namja tinggi itu diam, seperti patung liberty, dengan pose memegang pipinya yang masih perih.

"apa kau tidak mengerti…"

Baekhyun sontak mencengkram leher baju kaos Chanyeol, baju yang sedikit robek karena ulahnya tadi saat melangsungkan seks perdana di bar beberapa saat yang lalu.

"katakan sesuatu, katakan Chanyeol-ah… jelaskan… apa kau memang mencintaiku atau tidak…" Baekhyun memaksa kakaknya itu untuk berbicara secara jujur, saat itu juga.

Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli jika Chanyeol akan memukul atau menghantamnya ditempat, dia harus tahu dan menerima penjelasan sekarang juga. Ya atau tidak. Dia ingin tahu apakah Chanyeol serius mencintainya atau hanya main-main? Dia ingin kepastian, agar tidak terlalu berharap.

Setelah mencengkram leher baju Chanyeol, Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk namja tinggi itu, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Itu adalah pelukan ketiga kalinya pada Chanyeol. Dia memang tidak bisa alias tidak tega main kasar terhadap kakaknya.

Baekhyun masih terisak-isak sambil memeluk, air matanya jatuh.

"ka.. katakan saja… tapi kau harus jujur. Jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku, aku akan berusaha menerimanya. Biarlah rasa cintaku kusimpan sendiri, tanpa balasan. Kita bisa menjadi kakak dan adik yang akrab… tapi, jika memang kau mencintaiku, katakan sekarang… jangan bohong dan jangan permainkan aku." kata Baekhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada bidang Chanyeol. Kaos bagian depan kakaknya itu sudah basah karena air matanya.

Hening sesaat,

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dengan kentara, dia memejamkan matanya, dan membukanya lagi. Namja itu meringis tertahan.

"arshh.. ahh.."

Chanyeol merasakan sakit diperutnya lagi, itu karena efek Baekhyun yang terlalu keras memeluknya, perban lukanya bergeser, yang membuat luka diperutnya itu terbuka.

"ah… maaf…" Baekhyun langsung sadar, dia lupa bahwa Chanyeol masih terluka. Lalu dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lagi, dia mundur dengan terhuyung. Dan menyandarkan dirinya ditembok depan kamarnya.

"maafkan aku… aku tidak sengaja. Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan obat dan perban baru." kata Baekhyun cepat, mengusap air matanya pelan dan beranjak menuju ruang tengah.

Chanyeol duduk dan bersandar, luka diperutnya sangat perih, luka itu memang belum mengering.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun muncul lagi, sambil membawa kotak P3K keluarga. Membuka cepat kotak itu dan mengambil obat dan kain kasa sesuai keperluan.

"maafkan aku…" Baekhyun terus meminta maaf, dia merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol masih diam, hanya ringisan tertahan yang keluar dari bibirnya, bibir yang beberapa saat yang lalu mendarat di bibir Baekhyun tanpa permisi, tepat didepan yeoja yang bernama Nana.

Baekhyun dengan telaten mengobati luka Chanyeol, dia menyingkap dan menggulung baju kaos Chanyeol hingga dada, mendadak wajahnya memerah lagi. Teringat saat dia membuka baju kaos polo Chanyeol saat kakaknya itu terkena demam tinggi.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mengobati lukanya, mata lebarnya memandang Baekhyun, tidak lepas dari wajah adiknya tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun berhasil memberikan obat diluka goresan pisau diperut Chanyeol dan menutupnya dengan kain kasa baru. Dia puas dengan hasil kerja amatirannya tersebut.

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Luka ini ada karena aku…" Baekhyun lagi-lagi melontarkan kalimat maaf pada Chanyeol, lalu mendesah.

Hening lagi,

Setelah luka Chanyeol tertutup perban, Baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan, menurunkan lipatan baju Chanyeol. Namun mendadak tangannya dipegang erat secara mendadak oleh kakaknya tersebut,

Deg.

Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol, kemudian beralih memandang mata Chanyeol, _face to face_.

Chanyeol meremas pelan tangan Baekhyun, dia mendesah.

"maafkan aku. Maaf, selama ini aku kasar padamu." kata Chanyeol, sangat pelan. Itu adalah kalimat maaf pertamanya yang terlontar.

Mendengar kata maaf Chanyeol, mendadak mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, sisi melankolisnya muncul seketika. Dia ingin menimpali, namun suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyuman yang nampak pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun. Senyuman yang sejak dulu didambakan oleh Baekhyun.

"aku betul-betul minta maaf… maafkan aku." ulang Chanyeol

Hati Baekhyun bergetar, merasakan bahwa kalimat Chanyeol itu tulus dari hati dan tidak main-main. Dia belum mampu mengucapkan apa-apa.

Chanyeol dengan pelan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Baekhyun, namja itu meraih benda yang dibawanya tadi, belanjaannya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sana, membukanya dan mengambil isinya.

"mudah-mudahan benda itu cocok ditanganmu." kata Chanyeol, seraya memberikan sebuah benda pada Baekhyun, benda tersebut adalah gelang.

Gelang itu berwarna hitam dengan nama Baekhyun yang tertulis indah disana. Tulisan yang berwana emas.

Baekhyun menerima gelang itu dengan tangan bergetar, tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan membelikannya gelang.

"aku memesannya sendiri, perlu dua hari hingga gelang itu jadi. Pesanan khusus." Lanjut Chanyeol, ditangannya masih ada satu gelang lagi. Gelang dengan ukiran namanya sendiri, sama seperti Baekhyun. Dia memang sengaja memesan gelang couple itu.

Chanyeol baru saja mengambil gelang itu tadi, saat meninggalkan Baekhyun di trotoar jalan. Dia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Baekhyun. Dan memutuskan sekaranglah saatnya memberikan kejutan itu.

Chanyeol memakai gelangnya sendiri, dan kembali tersenyum.

"pakailah…" Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun memakai gelangnya.

Baekhyun memakai gelang itu, bibirnya masih kelu, tidak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa. gelang itu kini tersemat indah dilengannya.

Hening.

Chanyeol masih tersenyum, sesekali meringis karena luka diperutnya yang perih terkena obat. Namja tinggi itu beringsut, kembali memegang tangan Baekhyun, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya.

"aku memang mencintaimu Baekhyun, aku tidak main-main." kata Chanyeol, jujur dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Akhirnya namja itu bisa mengakuinya dengan tegas.

Deg,

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu, namun sangat sulit. Perasaannya berkecamuk saat ini. matanya berkaca-kaca untuk kesekian kalinya.

"aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, sejak pertama kita bertemu." ulang Chanyeol, meremas pelan kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan, bermeditasi singkat. Mencoba mendapatkan suaranya lagi.

"be.. benarkah yang ka.. kau katakan?" Baekhyun akhirnya bisa mendapatkan suaranya, setelah berusaha keras.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan,

"aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol menegaskan pernyataannya. Kalimat yang selama ini disimpannya sendiri.

Baekhyun semakin bergetar, tidak melihat ada kebohongan dari mata kakaknya itu, mendadak air matanya jatuh lagi, berlinang dengan sangat deras. Air mata haru dan bahagia.

"ap.. apa aku sedang bermimpi?" gumam Baekhyun.

"kau tidak bermimpi. Ini nyata… kau bisa merasakan tanganku kan? Ini nyata Baekhyun. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama." terang Chanyeol, tersenyum lagi.

Baekhyun terisak-isak dengan sangat keras, dia bahagia. Harapannya selama ini jadi kenyataan. Chanyeol ternyata mencintainya juga. Perasaannya terbalaskan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangannya, kemudian merentangkan tangannya didepan Baekhyun,

"peluk aku…" ujar Chanyeol, posisinya masih duduk dan menyandar ke dinding.

"ta.. tapi lukamu…" gagap Baekhyun,

"tidak apa-apa. pelan-pelan saja." Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang meluluhkan siapa saja.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun langsung menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung kakaknya itu.

Baekhyun terisak-isak lagi,

"terima kasih Chanyeol-ah, terima kasih." Kata Baekhyun, kini sangat yakin bahwa kakaknya itu tidak main-main.

"aku yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih, kau bisa tahan denganku… tahan dengan sikap kasarku, tahan dengan sikap diamku, sikap ketusku… kau bisa bertahan." timpal Chanyeol, lalu mengelus rambut kepala Baekhyun.

"aku masih merasa ini mimpi." gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, kali ini mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Dia lega, perasaan itu akhirnya terungkap juga.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, namun dia tidak menekan tubuhnya, takut perut sakit Chanyeol tertindih. Air matanya berlinang lagi.

"sudahlah, jangan menangis terus… sayang dengan air matamu." gumam Chanyeol, masih mengelus rambut adiknya itu.

"ini tangis bahagia… aku… aku betul-betul seperti bermimpi." timpal Baekhyun, dengan terisak-isak.

"mendongaklah…" kata Chanyeol,

Baekhyun perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya, jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat sekarang,

Lalu…

'chup'

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun, hanya sepersekian detik saja, namun menyisakan kesan 'sesuatu' yang tidak tergambarkan.

"kau tidak bermimpi kan? Kau bisa merasakan bibirku?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil berujar,

"ya, aku bisa merasakannya." Baekhyun balas tersenyum, dadanya bergetar hebat, kupu-kupu seperti berterbangan diperutnya.

Hening sesaat,

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih terus berpelukan. Mereka berdua larut dalam kebahagiaan yang tidak terlukiskan. Dua kakak adik itu akhirnya menyatukan cinta mereka. Cinta yang sebenarnya bersamaan tumbuh, namun salah satu dari mereka belum mau mengakuinya. Dan kini, cinta itu sudah terengkuh dan bersatu. Tidak peduli lagi dengan status mereka sebagai kakak dan adik.

"maaf dengan tamparanku yang tadi, pipimu pasti sakit." Kata Baekhyun, jadi tidak enak.

"lupakanlah, aku menganggap tamparan itu adalah sentuhan sayang." Balas Chanyeol, berkelakar.

"jadi pada pertemuan pertama kita, kau juga sudah jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Baekhyun, masih dengan posisinya semula.

"ya, waktu kita bertabrakan waktu itu, aku sudah merasakan getaran. tapi aku berusaha mengabaikan dan melupakannya. Mengira perasaan itu hanya sementara saja, tapi ternyata tidak. Wajahmu selalu terbayang…" ungkap Chanyeol, mulai menceritakan isi hatinya.

Baekhyun mendengarkan, sambil sesekali tersenyum. Senyum senang dan bahagia.

"aku berencana menunggumu didepan toilet saat itu, tapi appaku… ah, appa kita malah memanggilku. Dan ternyata kau adalah calon adikku yang sering diceritakan oleh appa. Kita malah jadi saudara." lanjut Chanyeol.

"…"

"padahal aku mengharapkan kau tidak sebagai saudaraku, tapi sebagai kekasihku." ucap Chanyeol lagi, dia mendesah pelan.

"aku juga mengharapkan demikian Chanyeol-ah." timpal Baekhyun. Keinginannya dan Chanyeol sama.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"setelah itu, aku sekuat tenaga menyuruh appa membatalkan pernikahan dengan omma. Aku merekomendasikan wanita lain, asal jangan omma. Tapi usahaku sia-sia. Appa sudah mencintai omma. Aku tidak boleh egois… karena aku sendiri mencintaimu. Perasaanku sama seperti appa." terang Chanyeol, masih mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan gerakan slow motion.

"omma juga sangat mencintai appa…" kata Baekhyun, yang juga tahu dengan perasaan ibunya.

"dan sekarang kita sudah menjadi kakak dan adik. Saudara yang saling mencintai." Sahut Chanyeol.

"tap… tapi… kenapa kau seperti membenciku selama ini? padahal kau mencintaiku." Baekhyun hampir lupa dengan pertanyaan penting dan butuh jawaban. Walaupun pertanyaan itu sudah sering terlontar selama ini.

"aku punya alasan sendiri Baek-ah… aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Tapi yang pasti aku sudah tahu bahwa kau memang mencintaiku… sama seperti perasaanku." jawab Chanyeol, masih menyimpan alasannya yang selama ini diam, ketus dan sering membentak adiknya itu.

Baekhyun tidak menimpali lagi, namja itu tersenyum dalam diam. Semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Chanyeol, mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan disana.

'terima kasih Chanyeol-ah… kau membalas cintaku' batin Baekhyun, terus tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berpelukan dan larut dalam cinta mereka, namun tiba-tiba terdengar langkah mendekat kearah mereka. Sesosok yeoja cantik dan seksi muncul secara mendadak beberapa meter dari tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Yeoja itu 'nyelonong' masuk, karena kebetulan pintu depan tidak terkunci. Yeoja tersebut menampakkan wajah kaget saat melihat moment intim antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dia menghentikan langkahnya, suara sepatu hak tingginya terhenti.

Chanyeol langsung sadar, karena dialah yang pertama kali melihat kemunculan si yeoja, sedangkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu, namja itu masih memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Chanyeol tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun, namja tersebut malah balas memeluk Baekhyun, tepat didepan si yeoja. Mengulangi aksinya saat didepan Nana.

"Dara…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 7 up. Padahal rencananya hari ini tidak update, tapi karena kembali mengingat review pembaca yang ingin FF ini dilanjutkan, jadi aku publish sekarang…hehee… maaf, sebenarnya FF ini aku tidak ingin menekankan sex-nya, tapi lebih kepada cerita cintanya, _love story_. Tapi banyak juga yang minta NC, hehheee… padahal mau puasa. #tutupmata

Maaf jika FF ini kata-katanya monoton dan diksinya membosankan, maklum saja ya, heheee..

Terima kasih sekali lagi kepada reader yang selama ini memberikan Reviewnya, baik yang pakai akun atau yang _guest_ , terima kasih tidak terhingga. Komentar positif kalian itu yang terus menjadi dorongan buatku dalam menyelesaikan FF ini.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa dichapter 8.

SalamCinta.

 **Han Kang Woo**


	8. Chapter 8

**BROTHER**

 **By : Han Kang Woo**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek ft Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love), 18+**

 **Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja**

 **Rated : M**

 **DLDR**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"Dara."

Chanyeol berucap sambil menatap yeoja cantik nan seksi yang baru muncul itu. yeoja tersebut memang Dara. Gadis TTM Chanyeol, seniornya yang sudah lama lulus di sekolah yang lama.

Dara melangkahkan kakinya lagi, suara sepatu hak tingginya kembali bergema,

"apa yang oppa lakukan?" tanya Dara, lagi-lagi menggunakan kata 'oppa', padahal usianya lebih tua 6 tahun dari Chanyeol, menurutnya kata oppa kepada Chanyeol berarti kakak tersayang.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dara, hanya pandangan datar dan biasa yang diberikannya. Dilain pihak, Baekhyun terkaget karena mendengar suara yeoja yang tiba-tiba terdengar, namja itu menoleh dan menatap penampakan Dara.

"oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Dara berdecak kesal, pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Chanyeol. Dia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, gusar.

"katakan padaku, oppa sedang melakukan apa?" ulang Dara, nada suaranya meninggi beberapa oktaf.

"apa noona tidak lihat. Aku sedang berpelukan." Jawab Chanyeol, akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Dara.

"kenapa oppa berpelukan dengannya? Hah…"

"apa salah, dia adikku… wajar kalau aku berpelukan dengannya." timpal Chanyeol, santai.

Dara mendengus, dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban seperti itu dari Chanyeol. Yeoja seksi tersebut melangkah selangkah lagi,

"aku ingin mengajak oppa untuk keluar, sekarang…" kata Dara, mengutarakan maksudnya datang kerumah keluarga Park.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol langsung menolak tanpa pikir panjang.

"kenapa?"

"tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya tidak ingin saja."

"oppa harus mau."

"noona tidak bisa memaksa. Kita tidak ada ikatan sama sekali." tukas Chanyeol, masih dengan nada santai dan biasa. Posisinya masih intim dengan Baekhyun. Dia malah semakin menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya, agar Dara semakin kepanasan melihatnya.

"tapi kita…" Dara tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia sadar bahwa memang dia dan Chanyeol tidak ada ikatan apa-apa. mereka tidak berpacaran, hanya sekedar teman sedikit mesra.

Chanyeol berusaha agar Dara pulang, tanpa harus menyakiti yeoja tersebut, walau dia tahu bahwa posisi berpelukannya dengan Baekhyun sudah sangat menyakiti perasaan Dara.

"sebaiknya noona pulang… noona sudah masuk tanpa permisi dirumah ini. aku tidak ingin tetangga mengira noona ingin mencuri disini." kata Chanyeol

"jaga ucapan mu." Bentak Dara, lupa menambahkan kata 'oppa'.

"maaf noona, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung."

Dara mendecih, yeoja itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Merasa terhina dengan kata-kata Chanyeol itu. sepertinya rencananya untuk mengajak Chanyeol _hang out_ ke hotel batal.

"aku mohon, noona pulang saja." ulang Chanyeol, berusaha bersikap lembut.

Dara menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai lagi, dan dengan wajah kesal berbalik dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"tunggu…" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Dara.

Namja bereyeliner itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, lalu berdiri dengan cepat, mendekati Dara.

"aku ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu pada noona." Lanjut Baekhyun, kemudian merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan strip obat perangsang dari sana.

"jelaskan padaku… kenapa noona memberikan obat perangsang dosis tinggi pada kakakku?" tanya Baekhyun, seraya menampakkan bungkusan obat itu tepat didepan wajah cantik Dara.

Dara langsung kaget, menatap strip obat yang memang diberikannya pada minuman Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu.

"apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak mengerti." Sanggah Dara, berusaha mengelak.

"noona jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. aku mengetahui semuanya." Jelas Baekhyun, matanya menusuk.

"memangnya kenapa? Hah… apa masalahmu, kau hanyalah adik tirinya." Secara tidak langsung Dara jujur dengan perbuatannya.

"masalahnya noona membahayakan nyawa Chanyeol, obat ini memberikan efek berbahaya. Noona seharusnya tidak menggunakan cara-cara licik seperti ini." tukas Baekhyun,

"cara licik apa? apa maksudmu?"

"noona sudah tahu maksudku. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi." ucap Baekhyun, padahal dia ingin sekali berkata 'agar noona bisa berhubungan seks dengan Chanyeol, kemudian hamil dan meminta pertanggungjawaban.' Tapi dia masih menghargai yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Dara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol,

"Chanyeol, seharusnya kau mengajarkan sopan santun pada adik tirimu ini. jangan berbicara seenaknya." tukas Dara, sambil menunjuk wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam, melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, mendekati Dara dan Baekhyun.

"noona yang tidak tahu sopan santun, masuk kerumah orang tanpa permisi." kata Chanyeol, membalikkan kalimat Dara. Dia teledor dengan lupa menutup pintu depan.

"kalian kakak dan adik sama saja. membuatku kesal…" bentak Dara, menghentakkan kakinya lagi, kemudian berpaling dan berlalu dihadapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Dara pulang tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Rencana dan keinginannya tidak terlaksana, gagal total, hasil nol besar.

Hening,

Baekhyun menatap penampakan Dara yang mulai menghilang. Dia menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau tidak memarahinya Chanyeol-ah? dia sudah hampir membahayakan hidupmu." Kata Baekhyun, masih mengingat dengan jelas deman tinggi Chanyeol 2 hari yang lalu yang disebabkan efek obat perangsang yang ditahan oleh kakaknya itu.

"dia yeoja. Jangan terlalu kasar padanya. Lagi pula aku tidak apa-apakan?" timpal Chanyeol, seraya tersenyum lebar.

"tapi… aku takut Chanyeol-ah."

"takut kenapa?"

"aku takut… takut kalau waktu itu kau melakukannya dengan Dara noona. Aku sangat takut." sahut Baekhyun, terlihat resah.

Chanyeol terus memberikan senyuman terbaiknya,

"tidak usah takut. aku tidak melakukan itu dengannya." Jelas Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

"syukurlah… aku takut jika sampai kau berhubungan seks dengannya. Lalu dia hamil dan meminta pertanggungjawaban. Kau pasti akan menikah dengannya. Setelah kau menikah, bagaimana denganku? Aku pasti akan gantung diri." ujar Baekhyun, sedikit lebay dengan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa,

"kau jangan berlebihan begitu. Seandainya saja aku menikah dengannya. Dia boleh mendapatkan tubuhku, tapi tidak dengan hatiku…" kata Chanyeol, mendayu-dayu.

"jadi kau ingin berhubungan seks dengannya?" mata Baekhyun mendadak berkaca-kaca.

"bukan begitu Baekhyun-ah… jangan salah paham. Buktinya aku bisa menahan hasratku waktu itu, menahan obat perangsang yang diberikannya. Kalau aku mau, aku mudah saja melakukannya waktu itu. Dara noona sudah meraba-rabaku… tapi aku menolaknya dan memaksanya untuk pulang. Aku menolaknya dengan satu alasan… yaitu kau." terang Chanyeol, menjelaskan lagi alasannya menolak Dara.

Wajah Baekhyun sontak memerah mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol, sejak awal dia sudah punya sinyal bahwa kakaknya itu memang menyimpan perasaan yang sama, perasaan yang ditutupi dengan bertingkah diam, ketus dan menyebalkan.

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun,

"hatiku hanya untukmu Baekhyun-ah, hanya untukmu seorang." tegas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, untuk kesekian kalinya mendengarkan pengakuan Chanyeol padanya. Kupu-kupu kembali berterbangan didalam perutnya.

"peluk aku lagi…" kata Chanyeol, kembali merentangkan tangannya, dia belum puas dengan pelukan yang tadi.

Baekhyun tanpa disuruh lagi, dengan cepat memeluk Chanyeol, pelukan hangat dan romantis. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang selama ini dirindukannya. Dan sekarang moment itu terjadi lagi.

"aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah…" gumam Baekhyun, sangat pelan.

"aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Chanyeol, memeluk balik Baekhyun dengan erat.

Dua insan kakak dan adik itu lagi-lagi larut dalam suasana cinta yang tidak tergambarkan. Cinta suci yang tentu saja akan mendapatkan tentangan dari kedua orangtua mereka, namun untuk saat ini mereka tidak ingin berpikir sampai kesana, yang mereka tahu sekarang hanyalah bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan tidak ingin terpisahkan.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku masih belum mengerti. Kenapa yeoja yang dekat denganmu semuanya berumur lebih tua?" tanya Baekhyun, masih dengan posisi berpelukan.

"entahlah, mungkin kebetulan. Tapi memang di Korea ini, kisah cinta noona dan dongsaeng sedang hangat-hangatnya." jelas Chanyeol, dia banyak merujuk pada percintaan artis-artis Kpop yang seperti itu.

"tapi kau punya perasaan yang sama pada mereka?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah menegaskan bahwa cinta dan hatiku hanya untukmu. Apa kau tidak percaya?"

"aku percaya Chanyeol-ah, sangat percaya. terima kasih"

"terima kasih untuk apa?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun

" ya… untuk… untuk cintamu, kasihmu… karena memilihku." Jawab Baekhyun.

"aku tidak memilihmu Baekhyun-ah. Kau bukanlah pilihan… kau hanya satu-satunya, tanpa opsi yang lain." ungkap Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah lagi, Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya membuat dirinya seperti yeoja desa yang kasmaran pada namja tampan anak tuan tanah.

Chanyeol beberapa saat kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, hal itu lantas membuat Baekhyun kecewa tingkat dewa, dia masih ingin berpelukan dengan kakaknya itu, merasakan lagi kehangatan, menghirup wanginya dan membelai punggung lebar Chanyeol.

"cium aku…" kata Chanyeol, tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun,

"sekarang?"

"ya sekarang. Apa kau ingin tahun depan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dengan wajah dan pipi yang masih memerah. Mengingatkan pada sosok Yoon hee di drama Exo Next Door. Namja imut itu dengan gerakan pelan ala gadis penabur bunga langsung melayangkan ciumannya pada Chanyeol.

Bibir Baekhyun mendarat seksi ke landasan bibir menggiurkan Chanyeol. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkan bibirnya lebih dalam, sambil tidak lupa memegang tengkuk Chanyeol, agar ciuman itu tidak terlepas.

Chanyeol tentu saja menerima dan membiarkan Baekhyun yang beraksi, dia selalu suka dengan gaya Baekhyun seperti itu, gaya ciuman ganas yang hanya untuknya, bukan untuk namja lain.

Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar sangat jelas, menjadikan suara itu sebagai nyanyian dan pengiring keheningan diruangan tersebut.

"hmm… hff…"

"ah..hm…fff…"

Tangan kiri Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, tangannya itu meraba-raba punggung Chanyeol dengan gerakan seksi dan erotis.

Dua kakak adik itu berjalan sambil berciuman, menabrak apa saja yang ada didekatnya.

'prangg..'

Mereka tidak memperdulikan bunyi vas bunga yang jatuh karena tertabrak. Mereka berjalan dan mengelilingi area depan kamar milik Chanyeol. Sensasi bergerak sambil berciuman tentu saja memberikan kesan 'wow' dan tidak terlupakan.

Nafas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin memburu, ciuman tersebut belum juga terlepas, walau mereka sepertinya sudah sesak dan kehabisan nafas.

'prang..'

Kembali hiasan keramik kecil terjatuh, keramik itu tersenggol oleh bokong seksi Baekhyun, namun lagi-lagi mereka tidak peduli. Itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting sekarang adalah menikmati ciuman yang dahsyat dan panas.

Panas, gairah dan keringat, tidak bisa menggambarkan suasana yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ciuman mereka belum juga terlepas.

"oh… ah.. hmff…"

Hingga akhirnya, nafas mereka berdua betul-betul sudah hampir habis dan butuh menghirup udara secara normal. Dengan terpaksa ciuman panas itu terlepas juga.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Saliva mereka sudah tertukar beberapa kali. Baekhyun malah sudah menelan saliva Chanyeol sebanyak tiga kali.

"apa… kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol, putus-putus.

"ya.. tentu… sa.. saja." jawab Baekhyun, sama tersengalnya.

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum terbaiknya. Saling pandang beberapa detik, kemudian berpelukan lagi. Sepertinya hari ini dan hari-hari kedepan akan menjadi hari berciuman dan berpelukan, kiss dan hug.

Cinta itu telah bersatu.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O

Kyungsoo naik kembali dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, beberapa menit yang lalu Jongin sudah pamit pulang, padahal dia masih ingin adik kelasnya itu tinggal lebih lama.

Kyungsoo kembali galau, bimbang dengan keputusannya menolak cinta Jongin. baru kali ini ada namja yang langsung menembaknya, namja tampan yang tulus mencintainya, namun dirinya malah menolak cinta namja itu. keputusan bodoh yang tidak seharusnya dibuat.

"ah, Jongin-ah… maafkan aku…" gumam Kyungsoo, masih saja galau.

Namja itu terus larut dalam penyesalan tidak jelas, dan kemudian tiba-tiba sesosok yeoja cantik muncul dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo kaget, dia berdiri cepat.

"Soojung…" kata Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo oppa. aku ingin curhat." kata si yeoja, yang ternyata adalah Soojung. Adik kelasnya di sekolah. Dengan nama lainnya adalah Krystal.

"siapa yang membuka pintu untukmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"ajuhma, aku mengetuk pintu beberapa kali." Jawab Soojung.

"oh." kata Kyungsoo, ternyata ibunya sudah keluar dari kamar dan membukakan pintu untuk Soojung.

"ommaku membiarkanmu naik dan langsung masuk kamarku?" tanya Kyungsoo, heran dengan sikap ibunya sendiri, padahal Soojung adalah yeoja.

"tentu saja. biasa juga seperti ini kan?"

"oh, benarkah? Aku lupa…" kata Kyungsoo, memegang jidatnya, bayang-bayang Jongin sudah membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

Soojung langsung duduk disisi ranjang Kyungsoo, memasang wajah manja yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kyungsoo oppa harus membantuku…" kata Soojung, memulai menceritakan tujuan utamanya datang kerumah Kyungsoo disaat libur sekolah.

"membantu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, berusaha fokus dan menghilangkan bayang-bayang Jongin dibenaknya.

"sebentar lagi aku akan dinikahkan." ucap Soojung, mendesah kalut.

"lalu?"

"dan calonku adalah pria paruh baya berusia 38 tahun, berbeda jauh dengan umurku." Hela Soojung.

"dan?"

"dan aku harus menikahinya diusia muda."

"kemudian?"

"oppa ah… kenapa tanggapannya seperti itu, lalu… dan.. kemudian…" Soojung mendadak cemberut, merasa kesal dengan tanggapan Kyungsoo yang tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

"lalu aku harus mengatakan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia sebenarnya ingin berkata 'jadi aku harus bilang wow begitu?'

"ya seharusnya oppa membelalakkan mata, menampilkan ekspresi O_O andalan oppa. lalu berkata : kasihan sekali kau, bagaimana bisa… usiamu masih muda dan jalanmu masih panjang, belum pantas menikah. Calonmu kenapa tua sekali. Dan kata-kata prihatin lainnya… oppa sama sekali tidak peka." Soojung berujar panjang kali lebar. Terus cemberut.

Kyungsoo menaikkan bola mata keatas, malas.

"ok baiklah… jadi apa yang harus kubantu?"

Soojung menarik nafasnya dalam, sedikit berpikir dan melanjutkan mengatakan tujuannya menemui Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak ingin berhubungan suami istri dengan pria tua itu. tapi mau tidak mau aku harus menikah dengannya, karena orangtuaku sudah setuju…." Soojung menjeda kalimatnya,

Kyungsoo terus menunggu inti dari penuturan adik kelasnya itu.

"dan aku mau oppa membantuku mendapatkan salah satu namja disekolah." Lanjut Soojung.

"maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti."

"begini oppa. aku ingin oppa menjebak salah satu namja disekolah, ke sebuah hotel yang akan kupesan. Aku akan berhubungan seks dengan namja itu. tanpa pengaman… dan namja itulah yang akan mengambil keperawananku. Aku akan hamil anaknya." terang Soojung, berbinar.

"ohh, kau masih perawan?" seru Kyungsoo, sangat tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Hari gini masih perawan? Jempol.

"tentu saja oppa. aku menjaga keperawananku untuk namja yang tepat." Jawab Soojung.

"oh…" Kyungsoo betul-betul mengapresiasi keperawanan Soojung ditengah maraknya aksi menanggalkan keperawanan dikalangan yeoja-yeoja muda Korea. Padahal selama ini ada stigma bahwa gadis yang masih perawan saat menikah adalah hal yang memalukan. Dimana gadis itu menempati kasta terendah dalam pergaulan. Stigma yang berasal dari Jepang yang akhir-akhir ini menginvasi Korea Selatan.

"apa salah oppa?"

"tentu saja tidak. Kau hebat." Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan lebay.

Soojung tersipu malu, wajahnya memerah karena pujian Kyungsoo itu. Kyungsoo kemudian menghentikan aksi bertepuk tangannya, ekspresinya berubah lagi.

"jadi kau akan melepaskan keperawananmu sebelum menikah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"begitulah oppa. aku harus melakukan itu. aku tidak mau keperawananku terenggut ditangan pria tua berumur." Soojung merinding disko.

"siapa namja disekolah yang kau incar itu?"

"Kim Jongin."

Deg.

Kyungsoo seperti dilempari batu akik berton-ton, namja kecil itu kaget dengan jawaban Soojung.

"ke.. kenapa harus Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo, ingin rasanya menangis saat itu juga. Kenapa bukan satpam sekolah, tukang parkir swalayan, tukang Koran dan sebagainya, kenapa harus Jongin?

"ya… karena sepertinya Jonginlah namja yang tepat mengambil keperawananku. Dia tampan dan seksi, pastinya sangat hebat diranjang." Soojung berkata histeris, lebay. Dia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, berpikiran yang bukan-bukan.

Kyungsoo mencengkram kasurnya, hal itu tidak dilihat oleh Soojung. Dia betul-betul sakit dengan pernyataan Soojung yang mengincar Jongin.

"tapi.. tapi kau bisa mencari namja lain. Banyak namja tampan diluar sana yang dengan senang hati berhubungan badan denganmu." Kata Kyungsoo, berusaha mempengaruhi keinginan Soojung.

"aku hanya ingin Jongin." tukas Soojung.

"Jongin tidak cocok denganmu." ucap Kyungsoo, meninggikan suaranya,

"kenapa? Alasannya apa?" Soojung menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir keras,

"Jongin itu dekil. Tawanya mesum. Dia tidak seksi, tapi hitam. Kulitmu putih, sangat tidak cocok dengan warna kulit Jongin. namja itu adalah namja nakal. Sepertinya sering menyewa PSK tidak jelas diluar sana." jelas Kyungsoo, sekuat tenaga mencari alasan dan mengungkapkan keburukan dan kejelekan Jongin. kejelekan karangannya sendiri.

"aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin Jongin. oppa harus membantuku…" tukas Soojung, tidak peduli dengan komentar negatif Kyungsoo mengenai Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, mendadak stress dengan keinginan Soojung itu.

"oppa bisa membantuku kan?"

"maaf, aku tidak bisa." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sangat cepat.

"ke.. kenapa?"

"aku… aku tidak dekat dengan Jongin. namja itu malah sering membullyku. Bagaimana aku bisa membantu." jawab Kyungsoo, terpaksa berbohong pada Soojung, padahal hubungannya dengan Jongin sudah membaik.

"itu bukan alasan oppa. aku yakin oppa bisa membantu. Oppa kan selama ini selalu belajar pada Baekhyun oppa bagaimana caranya membuat namja teler. Tolonglah…"

"itu memang benar, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. maafkan… aku tidak bisa." Tegas Kyungsoo, menolak membantu Soojung.

Soojung mendadak berdecak kesal mendengar penolakan demi penolakan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Padahal dia sangat berharap pada bantuan namja kecil itu.

"ya sudah kalau oppa tidak bisa, aku akan berusaha sendiri atau mungkin meminta orang lain saja. yang pasti aku akan melakukan itu bersama Kim Jongin… tidak bisa ditawar lagi." Tutup Soojung, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Soojung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Yeoja cantik berwajah judes itu lekas keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Hening,

Kyungsoo mendesah, kegalauannya semakin bertambah saja. keinginan aneh Soojung tadi benar-benar membuatnya stress dan panas, terutama menyangkut Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, berpikir dengan sangat keras, sepertinya dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Yang pasti sesuatu itu bukanlah memenuhi permintaan Soojung.

'aku harus mencari rumah Jongin…' batin Kyungsoo.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, namja bermata burung hantu itu menyambar sweaternya dengan cepat. Merapikan singkat penampilannya didepan cermin. Dan lekas keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyungsoo turun dengan berlari ke lantai dasar, melewati ibunya yang sedang mengganti bunga segar sebagai hiasan diruang tamu,

"Kyungsoo sayang. Kau mau kemana?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo, saat melihat anaknya berlari seperti dikejar anjing hamil.

"mengejar cinta dan masa depanku omma." jawab Kyungsoo asal, kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu utama rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

O…O...O

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berpelukan dengan sangat erat dirumah mereka, tepatnya didepan ruangan kamar Chanyeol. Pelukan hangat dan nyaman itu sudah berlangsung lama, kira-kira sudah lebih 30 menit, namun belum ada inisiatif dari salah satu dari mereka untuk melepaskan diri.

"apa kau nyaman seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol, sangat pelan dan syahdu.

"tentu saja. moment seperti inilah yang selama ini kuimpikan Chanyeol-ah." jawab Baekhyun, jujur dari lubuk hatinya.

"aku juga sama." balas Chanyeol,

Hening sejenak,

"Chanyeol-ah…"

"hm…"

"kenapa kau sangat tampan dimataku?" tanya Baekhyun, pertanyan yang norak.

"aku memang tampan, bukan hanya dimatamu." Jawab Chanyeol, bangga.

"kau terlalu percaya diri."

"tidak juga, buktinya Nana dan Dara mengincarku."

"selain mereka berdua, apa masih ada yang lain yang mengincarmu?"

"ada."

"siapa?"

"kau."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"aku tidak mengincarmu, tapi aku mencintaimu." sahut Baekhyun, meralat jawaban kakaknya itu.

Chanyeol balas tertawa, posisi mereka masih berpelukan sambil berbicara. Sesekali Baekhyun mengusap punggung lebar Chanyeol.

Hening lagi,

"Chanyeol-ah… ceritakanlah, awal kau menyukaiku… aku sangat penasaran. Dan alasanmu selama ini bersikap kasar padaku." Pinta Baekhyun, ingin kakaknya itu bercerita.

"kau ingin mendengarnya? Apa kau yakin?"

"tentu saja."

"baiklah." Chanyeol menyanggupi.

 **FlashBack On:**

Sebulan yang lalu.

Chanyeol bersama ayahnya duduk manis disebuah restorant Italia yang mewah. Ayah dan anak itu sedang menunggu dua orang lainnya. Mereka menunggu sudah hampir sejam lamanya, karena sepertinya dua orang yang ditunggu menggunakan jam karet. Mereka terlambat.

"appa, aku ingin ke toilet." kata Chanyeol, meminta izin pada ayahnya. ayahnya alias Tuan Park mengangguk pelan, dan kemudian Chanyeol berlalu menuju tolilet di restorant itu.

Chanyeol tiba ditoilet dan lekas buang air kecil, namja jangkung itu setelah selesai lalu mencuci wajahnya di westafel, dan memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"semoga keinginan appa untuk menikah lagi merupakan yang terbaik." gumam Chanyeol, berdoa untuk ayahnya sendiri.

Setelah mencuci muka, Chanyeol dengan cepat melangkah keluar toilet, namun tanpa terduga, dia bertabrakan dengan seorang namja yang lain. Dia jatuh, namun tidak kesakitan. Hal berbeda yang dirasakan oleh namja yang ditabraknya itu, namja tersebut jatuh dengan posisi bokong yang mencium lantai.

"ah, maaf… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol, tidak enak.

"ti.. tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab namja yang ditabrak.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Ada jeda lama yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya mereka melepaskan pandangan itu. Chanyeol menunduk, ada getaran dalam dadanya, merasakan 'sesuatu' yang selama ini tidak pernah muncul.

Mereka berdua saling berbasa-basi singkat, bukan percakapan yang berarti. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari toilet itu. meninggalkan si namja.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan toilet, ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk menunggui orang yang belum diketahui namanya itu.

'aku harus berkenalan dengannya, harus…' batin Chanyeol, mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat.

Dia menunggu selama beberapa menit, namun niatnya dihentikan oleh lambaian tangan ayahnya, yang memanggil untuk kembali duduk ke meja, karena orang yang ditunggu sudah datang.

Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Chanyeol kembali lagi ke mejanya. Sesekali memandang kearah toilet, berharap orang yang ditaksirnya keluar.

Chanyeol duduk dengan pelan, tersenyum pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang diundang oleh ayahnya. mereka bertiga menunggu, menunggu satu lagi anggota sebelum memulai acara inti dari pertemuan tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memperoleh kabar bahwa ayahnya ingin menikah dengan si wanita. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, namja yang ditabraknya di toilet adalah anak dari si wanita, calon ibunya. Chanyeol shock badai.

"ini Baekhyun, anakku satu-satunya. Kalian berdua akan menjadi saudara yang akrab." Kata calon ibu Chanyeol, memperkenalkan nama anaknya.

'tidak… tidak mungkin…' Chanyeol membatin, wajahnya datar seketika.

Dan setelah itu, acara perkenalan sekaligus rencana pernikahan ayah Chanyeol berjalan hambar. Chanyeol terus saja memasang wajah datar dan tidak bersahabat, terlebih kepada namja yang baru saja diketahui namanya itu, Baekhyun.

'kau seharusnya menjadi pacarku Baekhyun, bukan saudaraku…'

.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

Chanyeol terus mengurung diri dikamarnya. Dia malas keluar kamar, walau ayahnya sudah beberapa kali memanggilnya. Dia seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan luar.

Chanyeol duduk tepat didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri, menyandar dengan lutut ditekuk. Perasaannya berkecamuk, ingin meneriakkan pada dunia mengenai rasa yang sudah muncul itu, rasa cinta yang tidak wajar kepada adiknya sendiri.

'seandainya saja appa tidak menikah dengan omma. Semuanya tidak akan rumit seperti ini.' batin Chanyeol, dalam keheningan yang mendalam.

Chanyeol terus menikmati kesendiriannya didalam kamar, lalu terdengar suara-suara dari arah luar kamarnya, itu adalah suara ibunya dan Baekhyun, adiknya. Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara-suara itu.

"Baekhyun sayang, cepat sedikit… acara arisan omma sudah mau dimulai." Panggil nyonya Park,

"aku datang omma." Jawab Baekhyun, terdengar terpogoh-pogoh, namja tersebut akan menemani ibunya ber-arisan ria, arisan ala ibu-ibu yang cetar dan rempong.

Baekhyun mendekati ibunya, kemudian menoleh singkat kearah kamar Chanyeol, berharap kakaknya itu keluar kamar dan berbicara padanya, namun harapannya itu lagi-lagi tidak terkabul.

"ayo Baekhyun sayang."

"iya omma." Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan suara ibunya lagi,

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan ibunya keluar rumah, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan 3 pembantu rumah tangga dirumah. Sementara tuan Park saat itu sedang berada di perusahaannya.

Hening.

Chanyeol dengan gerakan pelan berdiri dari duduknya, menebak bahwa ibunya dan Baekhyun sudah pergi. Namja tinggi itu mondar-mandir tidak jelas didalam kamarnya, ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sejak lama direncanakannya.

'aku harus memastikan sendiri…' batin Chanyeol, setelah berpikir dan menimbang. Dia lalu keluar dengan cepat dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol mengendap-endap didepan kamar Baekhyun, seperti pencuri amatiran yang ingin menggasak kamar kos putri. Dia memastikan aksinya tidak terlihat oleh pembantu rumah tangganya. Setelah aman, namja bergigi sangat rapi itu lekas masuk dan menyelinap kedalam kamar adiknya yang memang tidak terkunci.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berada didalam kamar Baekhyun. Dia berjalan pelan dan mengamati interior ruangan adiknya itu. ruangan Baekhyun itu adalah salah satu ruangan yang sejak lama kosong dirumahnya, namun sejak Baekhyun dan ibunya masuk dalam keluarganya, kamar tersebut dipilih Baekhyun sebagai kamar pribadi.

Banyak poster-poster penyanyi internasional terpampang didinding kamar itu, kebanyakan adalah penyanyi dengan karakter Diva yang cetar membahana.

Chanyeol duduk diatas ranjang milik Baekhyun, mengarahkan tangannya keatas kasur dan meraba lembut tempat tidur Baekhyun itu.

"lembut." gumam Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum sendiri.

Namja itu mendesah, mengarahkan matanya ke meja nakas Baekhyun, matanya menangkap penampakan ponsel diatas meja itu. benda itulah yang akan dijadikan patokan awalnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil ponsel Baekhyun itu. dan untung saja ponsel itu tidak terpasang pengaman alias password. Jadi dia bisa dengan leluasa mengetahui sesuatu yang sangat pribadi disana.

Chanyeol mulai membuka menu folder diponsel Baekhyun, kebanyakan hanya berisi foto. Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri, banyak foto selfie Baekhyun yang sangat lucu, cocok di upload di IG.

"kau memang sangat imut Baekhyun…" Chanyeol bergumam lagi,

Namun kemudian, mata besarnya menangkap folder lain. Dengan nama 'koleksi pribadi'. Chanyeol langsung penasaran dengan isi folder itu, dan langsung membukanya. Isinya ada 25 file, video semua.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, memilih salah satu file untuk diputar.

Videopun terputar, nampak dengan jelas wajah Baekhyun yang di close up, kualitas video itu HQ, jadi sangat terang.

"Baek, kenapa aku yang harus merekam aksimu?" terdengar sebuah suara, itu adalah suara Kyungsoo, sahabat akrab Baekhyun. Namja bermata bulat itu yang merekam dengan ponsel Baekhyun.

"tenanglah Kyung… kau akan menikmati sambil merekam." Itu suara Baekhyun, namja itu berkata sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo terdiam, dan melanjutkan merekam. Baekhyun lebih maju lagi, memposisikan dirinya agar gambarnya terambil sempurna.

"hai, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Ini adalah aksiku yang ke-10. Tapi kali ini aku ditemani oleh temanku, bernama Do Kyungsoo, namja pemalu yang sering blank. Tapi setelah ini, aku yakin dia tidak akan jadi pemalu lagi…" Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat pembukaan, sambil ber-da da ria didepan kamera. Kyungsoo masih merekamnya.

"kami tidak berdua. Karena ada salah seorang namja lagi. Tentunya sangat tampan rupawan seperti bangsawan. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Oh Sehun…" lanjut Baekhyun, beraegyo lebay.

Kyungsoo yang merekam, diam saja.

"Kyung, arahkan kameranya pada namja cadel itu…" perintah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo seperti amatiran lekas mengarahkan ponsel Baekhyun, dan men-shoot penampakan namja yang bernama Sehun. namja tampan berkulit putih.

"Baek, kenapa harus Sehun? bagaimana kalau dia bangun." ucap Kyungsoo.

"karena Sehun tampan. Dia tidak akan bangun, namja itu sudah kubuat teler." jawab Baekhyun, sumringah dan sangat bahagia.

"bagaimana kalau si hitam datang? Mereka ini sering bersama. Sahabat karib yang lengket seperti perangko." timpal Kyungsoo lagi, merujuk pada Jongin.

"si hitam itu sedang kursus dance. Dia tidak akan datang disini." jawab Baekhyun lagi. Posisinya saat ini adalah didalam gudang sekolah yang tidak terpakai.

Kyungsoo akhirnya terdiam, terpaksa mengikuti saja kemauan Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi otaknya yang polos, suci, bersih dan unyu akan ternoda. Ternoda oleh kelakuan Baekhyun sahabatnya sendiri.

"rekam yang baik Kyung. pindahkan angle-nya, agar videonya tidak membosankan. Apa kau paham?"

"aku paham Baek." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Baekhyun mengusap telapak tangannya. Dan lekas memulai aksinya, sebelum jam pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Namja bereyeliner itu mendekati Sehun yang sudah teler, namja cadel itu ditidurkan diatas meja panjang digudang itu. dengan posisi selangkangan mengarah pada Baekhyun.

"its showtime… baby." tukas Baekhyun, menjerit.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Baekhyun meraba-raba selangkahan Sehun yang masih tertutup celana. Sehun mendesah pelan, namun tidak membuka matanya, namja itu hanya menggeliat-geliat seperti penari ular seksi.

Baekhyun langsung keintinya. Namja itu membuka zipper Sehun, dan lekas mengeluarkan 'super junior' namja itu yang masih lemas. Memegangnya dan mengocoknya dengan ritme pelan.

"ini adalah junior ke-10 namja tampan yang berhasil ku kocok…" gumam Baekhyun, bergaya binal dan seksi.

Kyungsoo yang merekam, menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia ingin menutupi mata bulatnya, namun tentu saja itu akan menyulitkannya dalam merekam.

Baekhyun mulai mengocok penis milik Sehun. benda seksi yang baru kali ini terekspose didepan kamera. Baekhyun mengocok penis itu dengan awal yang pelan, namun lama-lama semakin cepat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, penis Sehun menegang dengan hebat. Baekhyun memang pandai mengocok dan memanjakan junior-junior namja selama ini.

"ahh…" Sehun mendesah, tetap dengan mata tertutup.

Baekhyun semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Cepat dan semakin cepat, seperti kereta api ekspress.

"ahh.. ahh…" Sehun semakin meracau dan melenguh enak.

"wow, kau menikmatinya Sehun. apa pacarmu sering melakukan ini?" kata Baekhyun, lalu mengarahkan lidahnya dan menjilat kejantanan besar milik Sehun.

Srluupp…

Baekhyun menjilat penis Sehun seperti menjilat es krim hula-hula. Sangat nikmat dan menghayati. Aksinya itu terekam jelas diponsel yang kini dipegang oleh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terus mengocok sambil menjilat. Kocok-jilat. Memberikan oral dan blow job pada Sehun yang masih teler.

.

Aksi Baekhyun di video tersebut membuat Chanyeol menegang dan mengepalkan tangannya, dia menekan tombol stop dan melempar ponsel Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur.

"dasar binal… sudah kuduga…" seru Chanyeol kesal, dia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Masih ada 24 video lagi yang belum ditonton, namun dia sama sekali tidak berniat melanjutkan melihat video lainnya tersebut.

Chanyeol masih mengepalkan tangannya, naik darah dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang 'cabe-cabean', dia harus mengakui bahwa dia tidak menginginkan orang yang dicintainya bertingkah binal seperti itu, terlebih kepada namja lain.

"dia pasti sudah pernah melakukan seks juga… dasar…" kata Chanyeol, berbicara sendiri.

Namja tinggi itu berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamar Baekhyun, ingin mencari rahasia lain dari Baekhyun. Namun niatnya itu mendadak menguap pasca melihat tontonan video yang tadi. Padahal niat awal Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun adalah mencari bukti apakah Baekhyun juga mencintainya, karena sejak awal dia sudah merasakan hal itu.

'dia tidak mungkin mencintaiku… dia hanya ingin main-main saja.' batin Chanyeol, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Baekhyun tidak pantas menerima cintanya.

Chanyeol berpikir dan menerawang sejenak, mendadak kepalanya jadi pusing.

"arghh… persetan dengan semuanya." Seru Chanyeol, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, ingin keluar dari kamar adiknya itu, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh penampakan sebuah foto berukuran kecil yang tertempel didinding kamar Baekhyun.

Tampak di foto tersebut Baekhyun berpose dengan seorang yeoja yang lebih tua darinya. Baekhyun berpose dengan menaikkan dua jari, sedangkan si yeoja hanya tersenyum manis kearah kamera. Chanyeol membaca tulisan kecil dibawah foto itu 'Baekhyun dan Taeyeon.'

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol menarik foto itu dengan kasar, mengoyaknya hingga tidak terbentuk, kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada didekat pintu.

"menyebalkan…" gusar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung keluar kamar, berpapasan dengan salah seorang pembantu yang kebetulan lewat. Chanyeol berlalu tanpa menyapa pekerjanya tersebut. Dia lekas masuk kamar dan membanting pintu.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mandi, kemudian menyalakan shower dan mengguyur tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Berbasah ria dengan perasaan kalut.

"argghhh…." Chanyeol berteriak keras.

Chanyeol kecewa tingkat dewa terhadap Baekhyun.

.

.

 **FlashBack Off**

Baekhyun dengan seksama mendengar cerita dan pengakuan Chanyeol. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai sisi labil yang berlebihan.

"jadi kau sempat masuk kedalam kamarku? tanpa aku tahu?" tanya Baekhyun, setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan ceritanya. mereka berdua masih berpelukan mesra, dunia seakan milik berdua.

"ya, maafkan aku… aku terpaksa. Ingin mencari bukti mengenai perasaanmu. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Aku malah menemukan bukti lain… kau…" jawab Chanyeol, tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"kenapa kau tidak membaca buku harianku, disana aku mencurahkan isi hatiku." timpal Baekhyun,

"kau mempunyai buku harian?" Chanyeol heran, bahwa di zaman teknologi seperti ini, masih ada namja yang menulis di buku harian. Sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

"tentu saja, di buku harianku ada fotomu yang kuambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kau telanjang dan hanya memakai celana dalam, maafkan aku…" Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah memerah.

"tidak mengapa, asal kau bisa menikmati fotoku itu." balas Chanyeol, pelan.

"aku selalu bisa menikmati apa yang ada dalam dirimu Chanyeol-ah, walau aku tidak bisa menggapaimu." Jelas Baekhyun, mengenang lagi.

Hening sejenak,

"siapa Taeyeon itu?" Chanyeol hampir lupa menanyakan pertanyaan yang penting.

"oh, dia seniorku di sekolah. Dia sudah lama lulus. Apa kau cemburu dengannya?" Baekhyun menjelaskan dan balik bertanya,

"tentu saja. apa kau sempat berpacaran dengannya?"

"tidak. Dia hanya senior, berada diluar negeri saat ini. kau tidak patut cemburu padanya."

"yang pasti aku cemburu."

"aku juga cemburu."

"dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol,

"dengan Dara dan Nana. Dan mungkin dengan yeoja-yeoja lain yang belum muncul dan belum aku ketahui." Jawab Baekhyun, resah lagi.

"kau tidak perlu cemburu dengan mereka. Karena aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa kepada mereka. Cinta dan hatiku hanya untuku. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya…" ucap Chanyeol, untuk kesekian kalinya mengutarakan rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun.

"ya, aku tahu. aku sudah yakin dengan perasaanmu padaku, terima kasih Chanyeol-ah."

"sama-sama."

Dua insan yang tidak seharusnya saling mencintai tersebut, melepaskan pelukan hangat dan romantis mereka, wajah keduanya saling pandang.

"seandainya mencintaimu adalah suatu kejahatan, maka penjarakanlah aku didalam hatimu, Baekhyun-ah." Kata Chanyeol, mencoba menggoda Baekhyun dengan kalimat puitis yang garing.

Wajah dan telinga Baekhyun sontak memerah mendengar gombalan dari Chanyeol, namja itu ingin menundukkan wajahnya, namun Chanyeol mencegahnya.

Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun, semakin mendekatkan jarak antar wajah mereka.

"berjanjilah padaku bahwa tidak akan ada orang lain dihatimu selain aku, berjanjilah…" ujar Chanyeol, ingin Baekhyun berjanji setia padanya.

"aku berjanji Chanyeol-ah. Aku meminta maaf karena selama ini membuatmu ragu dengan cintaku… aku menyesalkan tingkah mesumku dimasa lalu… maafkan aku, kehadiranmu dalam hidupku perlahan mengubahku. Aku mencintaimu…" tukas Baekhyun, berjanji pada kakaknya itu, dia juga berencana akan menghapus semua 'video koleksi pribadi' dan koleksi 'video cabe' lainnya, serta mengubur dalam-dalam masa lalu itu.

"terima kasih, aku percaya padamu…" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum cerah. Senang dengan kesanggupan dan janji Baekhyun padanya.

Chanyeol ingin mencium Baekhyun lagi, bibirnya sudah mendekat dan hampir mendarat mulus ke bibir Baekhyun, namun secara tiba-tiba tamu tidak diundang datang lagi, sama seperti Dara tadi.

Chanyeol batal mencium bibir Baekhyun, namja itu menoleh dan memandang orang yang lagi-lagi masuk rumah tanpa permisi, kali ini dua orang.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos.

"kedua orangtua kalian harus tahu hal ini…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Apa FF ini mulai membosankan? Mudah-mudahan tidak ya.

Maaf, akun FFn ku mendadak error lagi, susah publish. Karena aku hanya pake HP, bukan laptop. Publish, nge-PM susahnya bukan main, maaf jadi curhat… terima kasih yang memberikan **Reviewnya** dichapter lalu. Untuk chapter 8 ini review lagi ya, gomawoo.

Salam

 **Han Kang Woo**


	9. Chapter 9

**BROTHER**

 **By : Han Kang Woo**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek ft Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love), 18+**

 **Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja**

 **Rated : M**

 **DLDR**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan. Mata mereka menatap dua orang yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dua orang yang sudah mereka kenal.

"maaf, kami langsung masuk, karena pintu depan kalian terbuka." kata orang itu, menambah kalimat awalnya. Memang Dara tidak menutup pintu sejak yeoja itu pergi.

Kedua orang yang baru datang itu bukanlah Dara yang kembali, atau Nana. Bukan juga teman sekolah mereka. Tapi mereka adalah tetangga yang tinggal tepat didepan rumah. Dua suami istri yang 5 bulan baru menikah. Namanya adalah Nichkhun dan Tiffany.

"aku tidak menyangka kalian berdua akan berbuat seperti ini. kedua orangtua kalian harus tahu. ini sangat penting." kata Nickhyun, mulai merogoh sakunya, untuk menelfon tuan Park, alias ayah Chanyol dan Baekhyun.

Mulut Baekhyun membuka, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan.

Chanyeol melepaskan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Baekhyun, namja tinggi itu memasang wajah cemas dan serius. Dia menatap Nickhun dan Tiffany secara bergantian.

Nichkhun mulai mencari nomor kontak tuan Park, jarinya menari lincah. Namun mendadak Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya itu.

"tolong jangan… jangan laporkan kami. Aku mohon…" sahut Chanyeol, dengan nada mengiba.

"tidak, tuan Park harus tahu." Nichkhun masih 'ngotot'.

Chanyeol bergerak dan langsung berlutut didepan Nichkhun, memegang kaki tetangganya itu.

"tolong, jangan laporkan kami. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati omma dan appaku… kumohon.." kata Chanyeol, meminta dengan sangat.

"Chanyeol-ah." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, melihat namja yang dicintainya memohon dengan cara seperti itu, dia terharu.

"ber.. berdiri, jangan berlutut seperti itu." ucap Nichkhun, belum sempat memencet tombol panggil diponselnya. Dia memegang kedua bahu lebar Chanyeol, memaksa namja tampan itu untuk berdiri.

"tidak, sebelum hyung membatalkan niat untuk melaporkan kami." ucap Chanyeol, memanggil Nichkhun dengan sapaan 'hyung', bukan 'ajuhsi'. Karena usia Nichkhun yang masih muda.

"berdiri…"

"tidak…"

Hening,

"Khunnie sayang, jangan laporkan mereka." Kali ini Tiffany yang berujar, memegang tangan suami tampan keturunan Thailandnya itu. setelah itu memandang Chanyeol.

"berdirilah, kami tidak akan melaporkanmu… tolong berdiri." lanjut Tiffany, menenangkan.

"benar noona?"

"ya."

Akhirnya Chanyeol berdiri, dia kembali ke sisi Baekhyun dan menggenggam jari jemari lentik adiknya tersebut, memegang dengan rasa cinta yang dalam.

Nickhkhun memandang istrinya,

"tapi sayang…"

"jangan laporkan mereka. Mereka saling mencintai, kita tidak berhak memisahkan mereka." Potong Tiffany, kemudian tersenyum, yang menampilkan eye smile khasnya.

Nichkhun mendesah pelan, lalu mengangguk. Dia luluh dengan istrinya tersebut.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan melaporkan kalian berdua…" akhirnya Nichkhun setuju.

"terima kasih hyung." Chanyeol terlonjak senang,

"terima kasih." Baekhyun juga tidak kalah senangnya.

Hening sesaat.

"maaf. Aku memang tidak pantas mencampuri urusan kalian. Aku hanya tetangga kalian. Tapi, tuan Park sehari sebelum berangkat ke Thailand pernah menyampaikan sesuatu, bahwa kalian berdua itu belum akur, jarang saling sapa, padahal kalian sudah bersaudara sekarang. Dan aku sangat terkejut ternyata kalian lebih dari akur…" kata Nichkhun,

"yah, itu dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi. Hubungan kami sudah membaik." Jelas Chanyeol.

"tapi kalian berdua benar-benar saling mencintai?" tanya Nichkhun, ingin memastikan dengan mendengar sendiri pengakuan itu.

"ya, kami saling mencintai. Dan tidak akan pernah terpisahkan." Baekhyun yang menjawab, cepat dan lugas. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap disampingnya.

"sejak kapan?" Tiffany yang bertanya.

"sejak pertama kali kami bertemu." Chanyeol yang menjawab.

Tiffany mengangguk pelan. Menoleh memandang suaminya.

"tuan Park pernah berpesan padaku, untuk sesekali melihat kalian. Appa kalian itu takut kalian akan bertengkar. Tapi sepertinya dugaan appa kalian salah…" Nichkhun tersenyum.

"mungkin dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi." Chanyeol balas tersenyum.

"ya, dulu." Tambah Baekhyun.

Nichkhun dan Tiffany tertawa pelan bersamaan. Mereka sudah memutuskan tidak akan memisahkan atau mengganggu hubungan 'terlarang' yang dilakoni oleh anak keluarga Park tersebut.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Maaf, kalau mengganggu kalian…" kata Nichkhun, pamit.

"ya hyung-noona. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya." timpal Chanyeol, lega.

Dan akhirnya suami istri tersebut meninggalkan rumah keluarga Park, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengantar mereka sampai dipintu depan.

Hening,

"jadi hubungan kita ini tidak akan diberitahukan kepada appa dan omma?" tanya Baekhyun,

"ya, aku tidak ingin appa dan omma terluka dengan hubungan kita." Jawab Chanyeol, mendesah.

"sampai kapan?"

"tidak tahu pasti."

"…"

"apa kau ingin appa dan omma bercerai?" Chanyeol bertanya balik,

"tentu saja tidak ingin Chanyeol-ah." jawab Baekhyun,

"aku juga tidak ingin. Tapi andai appa dan omma bercerai, status saudara kita akan gugur."

"tapi itu akan menyakiti omma dan appa."

"begitulah. Maka dari itu…" Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, hangat.

"…"

"hubungan kita harus dirahasiakan dari appa dan omma, sekarang atau mungkin selamanya." Sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, setuju dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. Biarlah kisah cinta mereka menjadi rahasia, cukuplah sebagian kecil orang yang tahu, asal jangan kedua orangtua mereka.

Secret love.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O

Kyungsoo berlari seperti dikejar kuntilanak. Namja berbahu sempit itu berniat menemui Jongin, namja tampan yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi masalahnya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Jongin tinggal.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi berlarinya, dia mengatur nafas dan mengelap peluh didahinya.

'tapi dimana Jongin tinggal?' batin Kyungsoo, tidak mempunyai opsi.

Tapi sepertinya nasib baik perpihak pada Kyungsoo, dia secara tidak sengaja melihat penampakan namja tampan berkulit putih yang sudah dikenalnya, Sehun. namja itu melintas tepat beberapa meter dari posisinya, berjalan pelan sambil meminum _bubble tea_.

"cadel… eh, Sehun…" panggil Kyungsoo, teriakan yang sangat cetar membahana.

Sehun mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sehun, dimana alamat Jongin? katakan padaku." ucap Kyungsoo, dengan sangat cepat. sudah didepan Sehun.

"Jongin?"

"ya, Jongin."

"apa aku tidak salah dengar. Hyung menanyakan alamat hitam, eh.. maksudku Jongin hyung?" Sehun tidak percaya.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aneh saja."

"cepat katakan dimana Jongin tinggal." Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar,

"kalau aku tidak mau mengatakannya, bagaimana?" Sehun ingin bermain-main dulu.

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kaki ke tanah, kesal dengan gaya Sehun yang menyebalkan tingkat dewa.

"kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menyebarkan videomu saat dikocok oleh Baekhyun. Aku yakin video itu akan jadi trending topik di sekolah saat libur panjang usai." Ancam Kyungsoo, masih mengingat betul rekaman video itu, dirinyalah yang merekam, dengan perintah Baekhyun tentunya.

Deg.

Wajah Sehun mendadak memerah seperti celana dalam putih yang disiram sirop marjan. Dia memandang kekiri dan kekanan, gelisah.

"jangan hyung. Jangan sebarkan video itu." pinta Sehun, serius.

"maka dari itu, katakan dimana Jongin tinggal, dan videomu aman." tukas Kyungsoo.

"baiklah hyung."

Sehun akhirnya batal bermain-main, dia memberikan alamat rumah Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Dan terus memohon agar Kyungsoo menepati janjinya itu.

"terima kasih, aku pergi dulu." Kyungsoo tersenyum, padahal video Sehun itu tidak ada padanya, tapi ada pada Baekhyun.

Sehun balas tersenyum hambar, masih takut dengan ancaman videonya yang akan disebarkan. Namja putih dan cadel itu akhirnya pulang dengan lesu, tidak bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tiba didepan rumah Jongin beberapa menit kemudian. Dia berdiri mematung, takut memencet bel yang ada disamping pagar. Ternyata rumah Jongin adalah rumah mewah, sangat mewah malah. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Jongin mempunyai alasan tertentu tempo hari menyewa kamar disebuah penginapan murah.

"ah, Kyungsoo…" seru sebuah suara, panggilan tersebut mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Suara yang berasal dari belakangnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh, ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Jongin. namja yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"Jongin-ah…" balas Kyungsoo, tersenyum bentuk love.

Jongin balas tersenyum, dia melangkah cepat dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Memberikan pandangan heran yang sangat kentara.

"ada apa Kyungsoo? Dimana kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Jongin, penasaran.

"dari Sehun. aku… aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu." jawab Kyungsoo, meremas kedua tangannya, dia menunduk.

"kalau begitu, kita berbicara didalam rumahku saja."

"tidak, kita berbicara disini saja." kata Kyungsoo cepat, ingin sesegera mungkin mengatakan maksudnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau ingin berbicara apa?"

"eh… e…" Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Jongin terus menunggu. Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya mendadak berbunyi.

"maaf Kyungsoo, aku mengangkat telefon dulu." Jongin meminta izin, dengan nada lembut yang membuat meleleh.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tapi mata bulatnya tidak lepas dari Jongin. terutama pada ponsel Jongin yang berdering tersebut.

Jongin hampir memencet tombol terima, tapi Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya itu.

"eh, kenapa…"

"maaf Jongin-ah." tukas Kyungsoo.

Namja bermata owl itu melihat nomor baru yang memanggil dilayar ponsel, tanpa menunggu lama, dia memencet tombol tolak. Kemudian membuka casing dan melepaskan baterai ponsel mahal tersebut.

"ap.. apa yang kau lakukan…" Jongin masih tidak mengerti, namun tidak mencegah aksi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namja itu terduduk dengan ponsel Jongin yang sudah non-aktif dikedua tangannya.

"maafkan aku Jongin-ah… aku punya alasan melakukan ini." kata Kyungsoo, mendesah halus.

"alasan apa?" Jongin tidak mengerti.

"ad.. ada seseorang yang… yang…" Kyungsoo tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia merasa tidak berhak, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu menolak cinta Jongin. dia yakin bahwa Soojung yang menelfon Jongin.

"tarik nafas pelan, bicaralah…" Jongin berusaha membuat Kyungsoo bicara,

Lidah Kyungsoo mendadak kelu.

"ada apa sebenarnya ini Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mengerti… jelaskan padaku… apa kau diganggu seseorang, katakan siapa dia…" lanjut Jongin, penasaran tingkat stress.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan sangat pelan, senam nafas. Memejamkan matanya singkat dan membukanya lagi.

Kyungsoo berdiri cepat dan langsung menghamburkan dirinya, memeluk Jongin.

"aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Jongin-ah. Aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki orang lain…" kata Kyungsoo, memeluk sambil terisak-isak.

Jongin hampir jatuh karena pelukan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo, tapi dia bisa menahan tubuhnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo memeluknya,

"tapi… kita belum…" Jongin berkata dan menjeda kata-katanya, ingin berkata 'kita belum pacaran'.

"aku tahu.. aku tahu… tapi…" isakan Kyungsoo semakin keras.

"tapi apa?"

"aku… aku… aku juga mencintaimu Jongin-ah"

Hening.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Tidak lupa mengunci pintu depan, agar tidak ada lagi yang masuk seenaknya.

Chanyeol masih memegang tangan Baekhyun, tapi kemudian dia melepaskannya.

"aku ingin masuk kamar dan istirahat, kau?" kata Chanyeol. Menatap mata sipit Baekhyun intens.

"sama." balas Baekhyun, kecewa karena Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya.

Hening sejenak.

Suasana canggung dan kaku terjadi lagi, seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu, terlihat dengan bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak pelan. Namja itu membuka pintu kamarnya,

Dan…

"boleh aku tidur bersamamu?" pinta Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja.

Chanyeol menoleh, dengan tangan yang memegang gagang pintu kamarnya, dia tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"tentu saja." jawab Chanyeol. Kata-kata itulah yang diharapkan meluncur dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, pipinya merah lagi. Dan kemudian, namja tersebut masuk bersama Chanyeol kedalam kamar. Perasaannya campur aduk seperti es campur.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur bersama di atas tempat tidur king size milik Chanyeol. Jarak diantara mereka hanya sejengkal saja.

Hening,

"kenapa diam?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku harus mengatakan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya balik, menoleh kekiri dan memandang wajah tampan kakaknya tersebut.

"apa saja. biasanya kau sangat cerewet." timpal Chanyeol,

"bukannya kau yang sangat cerewet." balas Baekhyun.

"kau cerewet dan cabe."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama, mencairkan suasana yang beku dan kaku. Mungkin efek kedatangan tetangga mereka yang memergokinya tadi.

"peluk aku lagi kalau begitu…" pinta Chanyeol, tersenyum.

"…"

Tanpa berkata, Baekhyun menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan melingkarkan tangan itu ke tubuh besar Chanyeol, memeluknya.

"kau seperti bayi besar yang manja Chanyeol-ah." gumam Baekhyun, mencubit pelan pinggang Chanyeol.

"aku memang manja, tapi hanya kepadamu…" kata Chanyeol. Seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Lalu…

Chup.

Chanyeol kembali melayangkan kecupan singkatnya ke bibir tipis Baekhyun. Entah mengapa dia jadi kecanduan melakukan kecupan tersebut.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah lagi, seperti biasa kalau sedang malu berlebihan.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"hm…"

"bagaimana kalau Dara dan Nana melaporkan kita?" Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan penting,

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab, dia mendesah dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"aku rasa mereka berdua tidak akan melapor."

"kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Nana tidak akan melapor, aku mempunyai kartu As-nya. Foto-foto seronoknya. Sedangkan Dara, sepertinya belum sadar jika kita berdua saling mencintai. Dia hanya tahu bahwa kita saudara." jelas Chanyeol, berhipotesa.

"tapi Dara melihat kita berpelukan?"

"hanya berpelukan. Bukan berciuman."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, mencoba melegakan hatinya sendiri. Berharap ketakutannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dengan meletakkan tangannya diatas punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"tenanglah Baekhyun-ah. Tidak akan yang bisa menghalangi cinta kita." sahut Chanyeol, membelai rambut Baekhyun dengan tangan lainnya.

"aku juga berharap demikian Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

Hening,

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Chanyeol berdering. Namja itu menghentikan belaiannya dan lekas merogoh saku dan melihat siapa yang menelfon.

"appa menelfon." kata Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"angkat saja."

Chanyeol menekan tombol terima, mengangkat panggilan ayahnya.

"halo appa."

"halo Chanyeol, kau dimana?" tanya tuan Park diujung sana.

"di.. dikamar appa." Jawab Chanyeol, seraya melirik Baekhyun. Dia menahan nafasnya, mungkin saja Dara atau Nana sudah melapor.

"begini, appa dan omma sepertinya tidak bisa pulang minggu ini. ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tuan Park memberikan informasi.

"oh, tidak apa-apa appa. Aku paham." kata Chanyeol, menghela nafas lega. ternyata ayahnya hanya ingin menginformasikan pembatalan pulang.

"adikmu mana?"

"e..ee.. dia.. dia dikamarnya appa." jawab Chanyeol, terpaksa berbohong. Padahal Baekhyun ada disampingnya, terdiam membisu.

"kalian jangan bertengkar. Appa paham kau masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran seorang adik dan juga omma baru."

"appa jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa."

"baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan telat makan. Jaga adikmu."

"iya appa."

Percakapan singkat via telefon antara ayah dan anak itu berakhir. Chanyeol menyimpan lagi ponselnya, kemudian menoleh dan memandang Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya.

Ponsel Baekhyun juga mendadak berdering, namja itu ingin mengangkatnya, tapi dihentikan oleh Chanyeol.

"abaikan saja, paling cuma omma yang akan memberitahu kalau mereka tidak pulang minggu ini." kata Chanyeol, menerka dengan tepat.

"tapi…"

"sudah, abaikan saja."

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun aksi Chanyeol membungkamnya. Chanyeol bergerak cepat dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya, memindahkan Baekhyun untuk menindihnya.

"abaikan semuanya. Hanya ada kita berdua. Aku tidak ingin yang lain mengganggu." ucap Chanyeol, lalu memberikan senyuman terbaik.

Wajah Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya memerah, posisinya sudah diatas Chanyeol, menindih tubuh namja tampan itu.

"kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun, pikirannya kembali melanglang buana, teringat peristiwa indah di bar, dimana saat itulah mereka untuk pertama kalinya menyatukan tubuh, alias melakukan hubungan seks.

"aku hanya ingin…"

"…"

"hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu." tukas Chanyeol, seraya mengarahkan tangannya dan meraih kedua pipi Baekhyun yang masih merah.

"tapi kita tidak…"

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi kali ini." potong Chanyeol, paham dengan maksud kata-kata Baekhyun yang terpotong.

"aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Asal denganmu Chanyeol-ah… itu janjiku." timpal Baekhyun,

"apa kau ingin sekali melakukannya?"

"asal kau yang memintaku…"

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku meminta padamu…" Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya, untuk menimbulkan efek dramatis. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya.

"…"

"aku meminta padamu untuk… kali ini berpelukan dan berciuman saja." lanjut Chanyeol, melengkapi kalimatnya yang tertunda.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk secara bersamaan. Dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah namja mesum yang akan selalu meminta dilayani. Seks pertama mereka sudah cukup untuk membuktikan semuanya, dan sebaiknya memang perlu ada jeda panjang sebelum melakoni seks kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Cinta bukan hanya tentang seks saja, tapi cinta lebih dari itu.

Cinta adalah penyatuan dua hati, yang saling setia untuk selamanya.

Chanyeol balas memberikan senyuman pada Baekhyun, namja tinggi itu secepat kilat merubah posisi mereka, dengan Baekhyun yang kini berada dibawahnya.

"I love you Baekhyun-ah…" kata Chanyeol, nafasnya menyapu wajah imut Baekhyun.

"I love you too, Chanyeol-ah…" balas Baekhyun, menghirup aroma nafas Chanyeol.

Dan tidak lama, kedua insan yang dimabuk asmara itu kembali berciuman, saling melumat dan merasakan saliva masing-masing, posisi mereka menindih. Tidak peduli dengan deringan telefon yang kembali berbunyi, tidak peduli dengan ketukan pintu di pintu depan, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Yang mereka pedulikan adalah rasa cinta, kasih dan sayang yang mereka rasakan. Dan tidak boleh ada yang memisahkan mereka, sampai kapanpun.

'selamanya akan selalu mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 9 up. Adakah yang masih menantikan FF ini? heheee… maaf, kemarin aku update FF HunHan, tapi aku tidak lupa dengan FF Chanbaek ini. jadi sekaranglah ku-publish. Aku sudah memplot FF ini dengan kisah yang biasa dan tidak rumit, agar tidak berbelit-belit, hehehee... mudah-mudahan masih disukai dan bisa dinikmati. Maafkan aku yang nggak bikin NC, soalnya sehari lagi puasa, heheheee… mian.

Gomawo again atas Reviewnya dichapter lalu, hal yang terindah adalah membuka email dan melihat deretan review yang masuk, terima kasih…

Review lagi ya, mungkin perlu 1 chapter lagi, agar genap 10 chapter.

SalamLoveMeRight.

 **Han Kang Woo**


	10. Chapter 10

**BROTHER**

 **By : Han Kang Woo**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek ft Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love), 18+**

 **Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja**

 **Rated : M**

 **DLDR**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"aku mencintaimu Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo akhirnya menyatakan perasaan, membalas cinta Jongin.

"benarkah?" Jongin sumringah, namun masih ingin memastikan.

"ya. ma.. maafkan aku… aku sebenarnya waktu itu sudah mencintaimu, tapi… aku… aku malu mengakuinya. Maafkan aku…" Kyungsoo tergagap, rasa cintanya kepada Jongin sejak dulu sudah muncul, namun selama ini Jongin sering membullynya. Jadi rasa cinta itu tertutupi.

Jangan dilupakan bahwa posisi Kyungsoo masih memeluk tubuh tegap Jongin, tepat didepan rumah mewah Jongin.

"kau tidak marah padaku kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, takut Jongin mengubah haluan.

"tentu saja tidak." Jongin tersenyum, membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, tubuh kecil Kyungsoo tenggelam.

"terima kasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum love lips.

Setelah itu, pelukan mereka terlepas. Kedua namja berbeda tinggi badan itu saling pandang, tanpa kedipan.

"kalau begitu, ayo masuk kedalam rumahku…" ajak Jongin,

"tidak, tidak usah…"

"ayolah… kebetulan kedua orangtuaku tidak ada. Hanya ada pembantu didalam. Tenang saja, pembantu tidak akan mengganggu kita." Jongin berusaha mengajak Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah.

"baiklah." Kyungsoo akhirnya setuju setelah berpikir sejenak.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo beberapa menit kemudian masuk kedalam rumah milik keluarga Kim. Rumah itu begitu luas, dengan interior mewah kelas satu. Pigura, lukisan dan benda-benda antik menghiasi ruang tamu disana.

"rumahmu bagus Jongin-ah." puji Kyungsoo, menatap sekelilingnya.

"terima kasih." timpal Jongin, lalu menarik Kyungsoo pelan untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dan sesuai tebakan, Kyungsoo pasrah saja. mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar.

Interior yang mewah juga terpampang nyata didalam kamar Jongin, warna dinding didominasi warna biru dan putih. Dengan beberapa poster besar sebagai pemanis.

"duduklah." Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

Kyungsoo duduk dikursi depan komputer Jongin, mendadak dia jadi gugup.

"ternyata kau adalah anak orang kaya Jongin-ah." Kata Kyungsoo, matanya kesana-kemari, mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

"ah, tidak juga." Jongin merendah.

Kyungsoo lalu teringat sesuatu,

"hm… maaf Jongin-ah, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"apa itu?"

"kenapa tempo hari kau menyewa penginapan murah saat kiat ingin…" Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena malu, wajahnya sontak memerah.

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo,

"aku punya alasan tertentu."

"alasan apa?"

"aku hanya tidak ingin orang mendekatiku karena harta, kau pasti mengerti kan."

Kyungsoo tertunduk malu mendengar jawaban dan alasan Jongin, dia menyesal sudah mencoba pekerjaan sampingan sebagai namja bayaran, yang diinginkannya hanyalah uang saja. dan pada akhirnya pelanggan keduanya ternyata adalah Jongin, namja tampan yang sering membullynya. Namja yang dikiranya miskin dan tidak punya apa-apa. tapi sekarang namja itulah yang dicintainya, cinta yang sesungguhnya, bukan karena harta.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo, saat melihat namja itu melamun dan diam seperti patung etalase.

"ah, tidak… aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo tersadar.

"syukurlah… hm, giliranku bertanya." Jongin berujar, juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"tanya apa?"

"mengapa kau mematikan ponselku, dan membuka baterainya? Apa ada sesuatu…" tanya Jongin, walau dia sudah tahu alasan Kyungsoo melakukannya.

"maafkan aku… ada seorang yeoja disekolah kita yang… yang menyukaimu."

"lalu…"

"sepertinya yeoja itulah yang menelfonmu, dia.. dia ingin menjebakmu. Kau pasti paham maksudku Jongin-ah." Jelas Kyungsoo, Soojunglah yang dimaksudkannya.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo, dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan memegang kedua bahu namja kecil tersebut, membuat Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, saling berhadap-hadapan.

"aku tahu… tapi kau tenang saja. aku tidak akan terjebak dengan siapapun. Karena dihatiku hanya ada satu nama…" ungkap Jongin,

"siapa dia?"

"tentu saja kau… Do Kyungsoo…"

Pipi Kyungsoo merona seketika, dia jadi malu dengan pengakuan Jongin. namja tampan berkulit seksi dihadapannya itu memegang kedua tangannya dengan lembut.

"aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ya. Maukah aku menjadi kekasihku?" Jongin menembak Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya.

"aku juga mencintaimu Jongin-ah. Tentu saja aku mau menjadi kekasihmu… sangat ingin." Jawab Kyungsoo, kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya, dia sangat senang dan bahagia.

"kalau begitu aku akan menciummu… apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"tentu saja tidak, cium aku… aku milikmu sekarang Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo bergumam dan mengangguk.

Dan setelah itu, tanpa menunggu pagi (?), Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, memajukan bibirnya dan menempelkan bibir seksi itu ke bibir tebal bentuk love Kyungsoo, dengan gerakan lambat.

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo, lembut dan penuh perasaan. Kyungsoo menikmati ciuman Jongin tersebut, ciuman yang membuat melayang diawang-awang.

"hm.."

Dua anak manusia itu larut dalam kasih dan sayang, berciuman dan berpagutan. Bibir keduanya tidak mau terlepas, isapan-isapan kecil terdengar, penukaran saliva tentu saja sudah terjadi.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya bersatu.

Indahnya dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O

Di kediaman keluarga Park.

Suasana hangat dan indah terus tercipta di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Dua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, masih berciuman dan berpagutan. Bibir mereka terus menempel erat, hal yang sama yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin ditempat lain.

Tok tok tok.

Pintu depan diketuk oleh seseorang.

Tapi baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan suara ketukan pintu tersebut. Mereka asyik dengan sesi ciuman yang memabukkan.

Tok tok tok.

Ketukan itu belum hilang, si tamu yang tidak diundang kekeuh mengetuk pintu, dengan sangat keras.

Baekhyun terganggu juga, dia berinisiatif melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, yang membuat sisa salivanya dan Chanyeol berbekas.

"kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, terengah-engah, mencoba menormalkan nafasnya.

"sebaiknya aku membuka pintu, siapa tahu saja ada hal penting." Jawab Baekhyun, juga mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya. Posisi wajahnya masih intens didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"baiklah." Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun balas tersenyum, wajahnya memerah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama-sama keluar kamar, menuju pintu depan.

"apa mungkin omma dan appa yang datang?" tanya Baekhyun, tangannya dipegang oleh Chanyeol, sambil berjalan pelan.

"aku rasa bukan. Appa baru saja mengabarkan pembatalan pulang minggu ini." jawab Chanyeol, masih tersenyum cerah, ala pepsodent gigi sensitive.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sejak tadi berbunyi, melihat dengan jelas nomor ibunya dilayar. Ternyata benar, ibunyalah yang menelfon tadi. Dia yakin ibunya menelfon hanya ingin mengabarkan hal yang sama yang dikabarkan oleh ayahnya.

Mereka berdua tiba didepan pintu beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun yang membuka pintu.

Jrengg…

Terpampang nyatalah sosok tamu yang sejak tadi mengetuk pintu.

"Sehun…" Baekhyun sedikit kaget,

Ternyata si tamu yang tidak diundang tersebut adalah Sehun, namja tampan adik kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disekolah.

"hyung, Kyungsoo hyung mana?" tanya Sehun, wajahnya terlihat resah dan gelisah.

"Kyungsoo tidak ada disini, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Baekhyun, lalu bertanya balik.

"tidak, itu… hm.. anu…" Sehun meremas tangannya, bibirnya bergerak-gerak tidak jelas, seperti anak kecil yang diumpani permen merica campur lengkuas.

"pasti mengenai videomu kan?" Chanyeol yang bertanya, namja tinggi itu menyapa Sehun dengan ramah.

"ba... bagaimana hyung bisa tahu?" mata Sehun terbeliak kaget, rahasia videonya sudah diketahui oleh orang lain.

"tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku sudah menontonnya." Jelas Chanyeol, disampingnya Baekhyun melirik singkat padanya, lirikan tidak enak.

Chanyeol memegang pundak Sehun, menepuknya pelan.

"kau tenang saja, videomu tidak akan tersebar. Baekhyun akan menghapusnya secara permanen." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan adik kelasnya itu.

Mata Sehun berbinar mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"tap… tapi… kata Kyungsoo, dia…"

"Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai videomu itu. tenang saja… video itu hanya ada padaku." Potong Baekhyun, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"benarkah… tapi… tapi hyung akan menghapusnya kan?"

"tentu saja. aku janji akan menghapusnya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"ya, Baekhyun akan menghapus videomu itu. juga 24 video lainnya." Tambah Chanyeol. Dia memang mengetahui video jaman jahiliah Baekhyun, jaman cabe-cabean yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh namja bereyeliner tersebut.

"benar sekali." Baekhyun meng-iyakan.

"terima kasih hyung, terima kasih." Sehun memegang tangan Baekhyun, setelah itu memegang tangan Chanyeol juga, sangat berterima kasih. Dia sangat senang bukan main.

"sama-sama." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berujar bersamaan.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya, lalu mendesah lega.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu hyung." Sehun minta pamit, kedatangannya hanya ingin memastikan videonya yang sementara di 'kocok' oleh Baekhyun bisa dihapus untuk selamanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum bersamaan.

Dan akhirnya, Sehun pulang. Masalahnya sudah terselesaikan dengan mudah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali tinggal berdua.

"kau akan menghapus video-video itukan?" tanya Chanyeol, mengingatkan.

"tentu saja, aku akan segera menghapusnya. Itu janjiku." Jawab Baekhyun.

"terima kasih Baek-ah."

"sama-sama."

"kalau begitu, ayo masuk…" Chanyeol menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun. Menutup kembali pintu depan dan bersama-sama Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah, tepatnya kembali kedalam kamar milik Chanyeol.

Dua namja itu membaringkan diri lagi diatas ranjang. Dengan posisi saling himpit. Lengan Chanyeol digunakan Baekhyun sebagai bantal yang hangat. Tubuh mereka sangat intens dan intim. Tiduran.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik keras Baekhyun dan menempelkan adiknya tersebut ke dinding, yang membuat Baekhyun 'terperangkap' dan terhimpit keras oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah..." desah Baekhyun, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"aku ingin melakukannya lagi." Kata Chanyeol, meniup telinga Baekhyun, yang membuat efek geli-geli nikmat.

"lakukanlah… aku akan memberikan semuanya padamu." Baekhyun memasrahkan dirinya. Sudah berkomitmen akan menyerahkan hidupnya pada Chanyeol, namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya.

Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau. Tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun dari posisi belakang. Posisi seksi ala barat.

"ahh…" desahan Baekhyun mengiringi suasana panas yang baru saja tercipta.

"Baek-ah, aku mencintaimu…" gumam Chanyeol, sangat pelan dan mendayu.

"aku juga mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu." Balas Baekhyun, dari hati terdalamnya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin kalah, tangannya mulai bergerilya dan mencari senapan milik Chanyeol, alias 'super junior' Chanyeol yang selalu disukainya. Setelah meraba-raba, akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan benda besar yang sudah berkedut itu.

Baekhyun meremas kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih terlapis celana.

"ahhh…" giliran Chanyeol yang mendesah, desahan seksi yang ngebass.

Remasan Baekhyun di kejantanan Chanyeol semakin keras dan panas. Baekhyun mencoba membuka zipper Chanyeol dengan posisinya yang terhimpit. Ingin mengeluarkan rudal tersembunyi tersebut.

Tidak ingin menunggu lama, Chanyeol mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dia membuka celana Baekhyun dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya adik yang sudah menjadi pacarnya itu setengah telanjang. Siap dimasuki kapan saja.

Secara bersamaan, Baekhyun juga berhasil mengeluarkan kejantanan alias penis Chanyeol. Sekarang, yang tinggal dilakukan hanya melaksanakan adegan inti saja.

"ahh… Yeol-ah…"

"ohh…"

Chanyeol memegang penisnya yang sudah mengacung, mengocoknya pelan agar super juniornya itu semakin membesar. Setelah itu, namja tersebut mulai mengarahkan ujungnya kearah hole Baekhyun yang sudah siap. Posisi Chanyeol masih dibelakang Baekhyun.

"ahhh…"

Chanyeol meniup telinga Baekhyun, lalu mencium leher bagian belakang adiknya itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, geli… ahh…"

"apa itu tanda bahwa kau sudah tidak sabar…" gumam Chanyeol

"yeahh…" angguk Baekhyun, dahinya mulai berkeringat.

"baiklah, aku akan memasukkannya."

Tidak membuang masa lagi, Chanyeol mengarahkan kepala penisnya yang besar dan seksi untuk masuk kedalam hole sempit milik Baekhyun. Penis itu berusaha masuk, sesak.

"argghh…" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan, kepala penis Chanyeol masuk sebagian.

Belum sampai masa klimaks, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Chanyeol menjeblak terbuka. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat.

Deg.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kaget bukan main, seakan darah mereka menghilang seketika diwajah. Mereka betul-betul kaget, shock.

"ap.. apa yang kalian lakukan…" seru seseorang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan gerakan sangat cepat merapikan penampilan berantakan mereka. Baekhyun menaikkan celananya, dan Chanyeol memasukkan kembali kejantanannya yang masih mengeras hebat. Dengan tergesa-gesa.

"om… omma…" gagap Baekhyun, wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia sudah memisahkan diri dari Chanyeol.

Ternyata orang yang baru datang dan membuka pintu itu adalah nyonya Park, alias ibu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Wanita tua itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, shock.

"ka.. kalian… apa yang…" nyonya Park tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia betul-betul tidak menyangka akan melihat pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya. Tangannya gemetar.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"maaf omma. Maafkan kami… tapi, omma harus tahu bahwa kami…" Chanyeol menjelaskan, disertai dengan jeda yang lama.

Hening,

"kami saling mencintai omma." Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan tegas dan lantang.

Jdeerrr.

"apa? ka.. kalian saling mencintai?" nyonya Park memekik, semakin shock.

"benar omma. Aku mencintai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun juga mencintaiku. Cinta kami bukan sekedar cinta kakak adik, tapi lebih dari itu. aku harap omma mengerti." ucap Chanyeol, mengungkapkan semuanya, berharap ibunya itu bisa mengerti perasaannya.

"tidak… tidak… omma tidak setuju. Apa kalian sakit… kalian itu kakak adik." Teriak nyonya Park, dengan sangat keras. Teriakannya itu menggema.

Chanyeol tidak bergeming, dia semakin mempererat pegangan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"kalian itu kakak adik, saudara." Seru nyonya Park,

"tapi kami tidak sedarah." Chanyeol menimpali.

"tetap saja kalian saudara…"

"tapi…"

"DIAM…" Bentak nyonya Park, matanya menyorot horor. Ekspresi yang baru kali ini ditampilkan oleh ibu kandung Baekhyun tersebut. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca mendengar bentakan ibunya, sepertinya ibunya itu benar-benar sangat marah dan kecewa.

"tolong omma, aku dan Chanyeol…"

"DIAM…"

Nyonya Park menarik keras pergelangan tangan anaknya yang kosong, mencoba memisahkannya dari Chanyeol.

"kalian sudah membuat omma kecewa…" tukas nyonya Park, keras.

"omma, maafkan aku… tapi…"

"omma akan membawamu keluar negeri. Kalian harus berpisah." Kata Nyonya Park, tidak main-main.

Jdeerr.

"apa? tidak, omma tidak boleh melakukan itu. aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Chanyeol. Aku mencintainya." Baekhyun terisak-isak keras, pergelangan tangannya sakit karena ditarik.

"keputusan omma sudah bulat."

Setelah berusaha keras, nyonya Park berhasil memisahkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Dia memberikan jarak kedua anaknya tersebut.

Chanyeol sontak berlutut dan memegang kaki ibunya, ingin memohon.

"tolong omma, jangan pisahkan kami. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun." Pinta Chanyeol, menahan air matanya yang ingin tumpah.

"ya omma… jangan pisahkan kami…" Baekhyun menambahkan, dia malah sudah menangis, air matanya berlinang dengan deras.

"tidak… kalian harus berpisah." Nyonya Park kembali membentak.

"omma…. Jangan…"

.

.

.

"tidaakkk… jangan pisahkan kami…" teriak Baekhyun, namja imut itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dahinya berkeringat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Baek-ah, kau kenapa? Apa kau bermimpi?" tanya Chanyeol, dia sejak tadi berada disamping Baekhyun, adik sekaligus pacarnya. Dia memeluk Baekhyun erat dan hangat.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tubuhnya bergetar dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"kau bermimpi apa?"

"aku… aku memimpikan, omma memergoki kita sedang bercinta… omma sangat terkejut dan.." Baekhyun mencoba menceritakan mimpinya barusan, dengan suara pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"dan..."

"dan omma ingin memisahkan kita, omma tidak merestui hubungan terlarang kita." Lanjut Baekhyun, kemudian terisak-isak.

"sudah.. sudah.. kau hanya bermimpi. Tenang, ada aku disini." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, dia mengusap-usap punggung adiknya itu. posisinya masih memeluk Baekhyun.

"tapi… tapi aku takut Yeol-ah.. aku takut…"

"takut kenapa?"

"takut kalau mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Aku takut berpisah denganmu… aku takut kehilanganmu… aku takut…" isakan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"tenang… kita tidak akan berpisah. Tenanglah…" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, setelah itu memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun, menghapus pelan air mata disana.

"pandang wajahku…" gumam Chanyeol, syahdu.

Baekhyun mencoba memandangi wajah tampan Chanyeol. Masih terisak tertahan. Perlahan kesedihannya mulai hilang.

"tenanglah, kata pisah tidak ada dalam kamus cinta kita… kita akan selalu bersama." Kata Chanyeol, terus berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun-nya.

"tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapi… yang harus kita lakukan adalah merahasiakan cinta dan perasaan kita pada omma dan appa. Jangan biarkan mereka tahu…" potong Chanyeol,

"sampai kapan?" pertanyaan yang pernah ditanyakan oleh Baekhyun kemarin.

"aku tidak tahu, kemungkinan selamanya."

"kita akan bercinta sembunyi-sembunyi?"

"tentu saja. aku tidak ingin appa dan omma terluka dengan hubungan kita. Merahasiakannya adalah jalan terbaik."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum bersamaan. Dia setuju dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. Kisah dan kasihnya tentu saja tidak akan mendapatkan restu, malah mereka akan mendapatkan masalah baru jika jujur kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"peluk aku…" Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya, ingin memeluk dan mendekap Baekhyun, agar kekasihnya itu tidak sedih lagi.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum, lalu menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Chanyeol. Pelukan yang sudah kesekian kalinya sejak mereka mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekali lagi memadu kasih, Baekhyun menempelkan pipinya ke dada bidang Chanyeol, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung namja itu. kehangatan dan kelembutan kembali mengalir, Baekhyun sudah tenang dan tidak bergetar. Efek pelukan Chanyeol memang sangat manjur.

"jangan pikirkan hal lain. Yang ada hanyalah cinta kita… hanya cinta kita…" gumam Chanyeol,

"ya, sekarang dan selamanya." balas Baekhyun, lembut dan penuh cinta.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkomitmen akan merahasiakan kisah cinta mereka, hingga waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Itulah jalan terbaik yang bisa mereka tempuh. Namun bisa dipastikan, hari ini dan hari-hari berikutnya, moment manis dan intim mereka akan terus menghiasi kehidupan, walau harus dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi.

ChanBaek forever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Akhirnya FF ini selesai juga, huff… maaf, hanya sampai chapter 10 saja. ceritanya juga biasa dan tidak penuh konflik, hehehee… tapi, mudah-mudahan pembaca semua bisa larut dan menikmarinya, semoga.

Terima kasih yang selama ini memberikan sepatah dua kata di kotak Review, komentar kalianlah yang membuat FF singkat ini selesai hingga tahap akhir… terima kasih banyak sekali lagi.

Kemarin aku baru saja publish FF Hunhan 'Snatcher love story', dan hari ini publish chapter ending FF ini, terima kasih karena mau menantikannya. Kalianlah yang terbaik, hehehehe..

Review lagi ya chingu, sebagai penutup untuk FF ini, bagaimana kesannya selama membaca 10 chapter FF ini.

SalamCinta

 **Han Kang Woo**


End file.
